MY HERO IS AN EVIL! (Athena Remake)
by evilaegyeo
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang yeoja polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang namja dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta? WARN! GS! ABAL! TYPO. Read and Review please. CH 8 Up
1. Chapter 1

**MY HERO IS AN EVIL?!**

**V13KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin fanfiction**

**.**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang **_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari mereka dan nggak lebih, mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memilki#plaakk. Alur cerita ini asli punya Fi, bukan hasil copy-paste atau palgiat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo(s)!**_

DUARR

Suara tembakan itu kian membahana seiring berjatuhannya korban, sebuah hotel mewah yang bernuansa klasik itu kini mulai hancur karena ulah para penjahat yang mengincar sesuatu.

DUARR

Suara tembakan itu kini kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan melayangnya nyawa seseorang."Hiks, hiks, hiks," terdengar suara isakan seseorang tak jauh dari tempat itu, _yeoja_ itu—Sungmin berusaha membekap mulutnya agar tidak seorang pun dapat mendengar isakannya.

Ya, bagaimana pun dia harus diam-diam menyelinap keluar dari tempat berbahaya ini. Dengan berjongkok, pelan-pelan ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari hotel ini. Meskipun rasa kalut dan takut kini menghantuinya ia masih saja mencoba untuk keluar dari hotel ini, ya tentu saja, Sungmin masih ingin selamat.

Sungmin masih terus saja berjalan jongkok.

DUARR

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan kembali terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tanpa banyak waktu untuk berpikir ia langsung berlari menuju toilet wanita yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari seorang _namja_ melihatnya.

.

Sedangkan di suatu sisi hotel ini, seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah stoic tengah kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari tempat ini."Akh! Ini gila!" geramnya."Bagaimana bisa mereka mengadakan penyerangan tiba-tiba seperti ini? Ah, _eottohkke_?" ujar _namja_ itu sambil berpikir keras.

"Ah! Siwon _hyung_?! _Geurae_! Siwon _hyung_! Aku harus menghubunginya!" ujar _namja_ itu –Kyuhyun sambil meraih _handphone_ nya kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Siwon _hyung_?! _Ne_ _hyung_, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau bercanda menyuruhku melawan? Senjata? Apa kau amnesia? Bukankan sejak satu tahun lalu aku sudah berhenti?! Ayolah, jangan anggap aku masih ada disana! _Ne_ , . _Eoh_, aku rasa tidak seorang pun lagi disini, hanya tinggal aku _Hyung_. _Ne_, _ppaliwa_!"

Pliip.

Kyuhyun mematikan _line_ teleponya kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk memulai aksi. _Well_? Apa Kyuhyun ingin beraksi untuk lari dari hotel ini? Waw! Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah hotel ini sudah di kepung oleh para penjahat atau dapat kita sebut sebuah agen rahasia yang mempunyai niat jahat? Kita lihat saja.

Drrkk

Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuhnya."Hahh," ia menghela nafas sebelum merapihkan tatanan rambutnya."Baiklah, Kyu! Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa memukuli mereka semua! Ayo mulai dengan mencuri senjata." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, toilet wanita. Oops!

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-ngendap sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseliling, ya, siapa tahu masih ada seseorang yang masih terperangkap dalam hotel ini, mungkin saja'kan?

TAP.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum menang."_Kajja_." lirihnya sambil berjalan mendekati seorang penjahat yang kini tengah membelakanginya.

GREP

Kyuhyun membekap mulut orang itu saat ia hendak berteriak.

DUGH

Orang itu memukul perut Kyuhyun.

DRRK

Kyuhyun mematahkan leher orang itu hingga tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang."Ayo _ahjussi_, mana senjata mu?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeledah tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya ini, ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil satu pistol dari tas kemudian mengambil bebepara peluru di dalam tas penjahat itu."Heckler & Koch USP? Hebat sekali kau ahjussi, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil kembali berjalan mengendap.

.

DUARR

.

DUARR

.

DUARR

.

DUARR

Suara tembakan itu terdengar seiring dengan lantai yang Kyuhyun turuni, ya, _Uri_ Kyuhyun berhasil mengalahkan para penjahat itu dan sampai di lantai ke dua dengan selamat. Sungguh hebat!

DUARR

Kyuhyun mendengar suara tembakan dari daerah sekitarnya, otomastis ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang penyangga di belakangnya. Kyuhyun melihat keadaan sekitar."Sudah tidak ada orang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

TAP TAP TAP

Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, dengan sigap ia mulai bersiaga. Namun tak kunjung ada serangan setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberikan diri nya untuk menyimbulkan kepalanya melihat kesekeliling.

Ia terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang _yeoja_ berlari menuju toilet wanita, dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, seorang penjahat tengah tersenyum padanya sambil bersiap-siap menembakan senjatanya.

DUARR

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya._'Kenapa_ _tidak_ _sakit_?' pikir Kyuhyun ketika ia memegangi dada kirinya.

"Ck, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ seperti orang bodoh? Atau kau benar-benar ingin mati?" suara seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal menyadarkannya.

"Siwon _Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun riang.

Siwon tersenyum."Apa masih ada orang lain di sini?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."_Ne_! Aku akan menyelamatkannya dulu, tapi aku rasa masalah tidak selesai sampai di sini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke bawah.

Siwon tersenyum."Tenang saja, dalam hitungan 10 detik bantuan akan muncul. Cepat selamat'kan orang itu!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian berlari kearah toilet wanita yang hanya berjarak 15 meter dari jarak nya berdiri, Siwon dan teman-temannya yang baru datang langsung berancang-ancang untuk menyerang para agen yang belakangan ini membuat keresahan.

.

DUARR

Sungmin menutup telingan dengan kedua tanganya ketika mendengar suara tembakan, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya memeluk tubuhnya erat dan berjongkok diatas kloset.

Seorang penjahat yang berhasil menemukan Sungmin, ia masuk ke dalam toilet tersenyum senang, penjahat itu pun meraih knop pintu toilet tempat Sungmin berada namun . .

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu toilet wanita, ia terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati seorang penjahat tengah berdiri di salah satu pintu toilet, tanpa banyak waktu, Kyuhyun langsung menodongkan senjatanya dan menembak penjahat itu.

DUARR

"AAAAAA!" Sungmin berteriak kencang sambil memeluk tubuhnya ketika melihat seorang penjahat terkapar di depan pintu toilet tempat ia bersembunyi.

TAP TAP TAP

Sungmin mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena berteriak sambil terus menangis dan membekap mulutnya.

TAP

Dan kini langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu, Sungmin hanya bisa membawa tubuhnya pada sudut toilet kecil itu.

Klek.

Seseorang di luar mencoba membuka pintu itu, namun nampaknya pintu itu tak terbuka karena Sungmin menguncinya dari dalam."Hiks," satu isakan terdengar dari mulut Sungmin, ia sudah terduduk lemas di lantai toilet sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Klek.

Orang itu kembali mencoba membuka pintu namun masih sama."_Ahgasii_! Tolong buka pintunya! Aku bukan penjahat! Tolong buka pintunya agar aku bisa membawa mu keluar dari gedung ini." Kyuhyun; _namja_ yang mencoba membuka pintu bersuara dengan lembut.

"Hiks, Hiks,"

Tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin, ia hanya menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya makin erat karena merasa terancam.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas."Aku serius _Ahgassi_, aku bukan orang jahat. Keluarlah dari sini dan kita keluar dari gedung ini," Kyuhyun masih mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar mau keluar dari toilet, namun masih tetap tak ada sahutan.

'_Baiklah ini terpaksa! Aku akan membuka pintu ini dengan caraku sendiri, lagi pula tidak begitu sulit membuka pintu seperti ini,'_ ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Cklek.

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, pintu terbuka dengan mudah dan menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang berada di sudut toilet dengan keadaan yang menghkawatirkan. Kyuhyun langsung membuka jas yang ia pakai dan memakaikanya pada tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar."Tenanglah _Ahgassi_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar Kyuhyun yakin sambil merengkuh kedua bahu Sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari toilet.

Sungmin diam tidak memberontak sedikit pun, ia yakin bahwa _namja_ di hadapannya adalah seorag malaikat utusan tuhan yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kejadian gila ini.

.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin sekilas.

**DEG**

Jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat ketika mereka keluar dari toilet di sambut dua penjahat yang berhasil lolos dari pertarungan di bawah.

"Mundur." dengan sigap Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan siap tumbang kapan saja karena ketakutan, Sungmin menuruti perintah _namja_ dihadapannya ini.

Kyuhyun menodongkan pistol kearah mereka berdua dengan tubuh Sungmin di belakang tubuhnya. Ya, agar Sungmin terlindungi dari para penjahat itu.

Kedua penjahat itu tersenyum meremehkan."Kau mau keman nona Lee? Kau tidak boleh selamat," ujar penjahat itu sambil mulai menyerang Kyuhyun yang melindungi Sungmin.

"Jangan macam-macam atau kalian mati di tangan ku!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Para penjahat itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan."Geurae?" jawabnya remeh sambil memulai perkelahian.

DUAGH!

BRAKK!

DASH!

BRUKK!

BUGHH!

BUGHH!

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun terjatuh, ia mencoba meraih kembali senjatanya yang jatuh namun, lawannya menodongkan pistol tepat di kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap penjahat dihadapannya dengan tajam dan membunuh."Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun.

"Diam atau kau akan mati!" ujar penjahat itu sarkastis.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan entah sejak kapan berada dalam kungkungan salah satu penjahat itu. Sungmin memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pada Kyuhyun, ia menggerakan tangan kanannya dan dengan siku yang tepat berada di perut penjahat itu dan menatap pistol Kyuhyun yang terletak di lantai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kini ia mengerti maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya sebagai ciri ia memulai aksinya.

DUGH

Sungmin memukul perut penjahat yang memegangnya dengan keras hingga penjahat itu terjungkal.

BRUKK

Entah pukulan Sungmin yang memang keras, atau penjahat itu terlalu lemah sehingga tersungkur kebelakang dan menjatuhkan senjatanya.

Dengan ketakutan yang makin menggila, Sungmin meraih senjata yang terjatuh itu dan mengarahkannya pada penjahat tadi.

TRAKK

Penjahat yang menyerang Kyuhyun kini sudah siap dengan pistol yang baru ia ganti pelurunya dan ia arahkan pada Sungmin, Sungmin tidak tinggal diam, ia segera mengarahkan pistol itu pada penjahat yang tengah mengancamnya walaupun dengan tubuh bergetar.

Kyuhyun _shock_ melihat kejadian itu, ia tidak menyangka pukulan Sungmin akan sekeras itu. Namun ketika ia melihat penjahat tadi mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya untuk menembak Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil pistolnya lalu bangkit dan . .

DUARR!

DUARR!

DUARR!

Kyuhyun menembak orang itu dengan tiga kali tembakan di sekujur tubuhnya, setelah memastikan lawannya tumbang, ia beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah berjongkok dan menutup telinganya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Masalah belum selesai, satu penjahat yang tersisa mencoba bangkit dan menyerang Sungmin dari belakang. Namun itu sia-sia ketika Kyuhyun menembak orang itu tepat di daerah jantungnya.

DUARR!

"AAAAAA" teriakan Sungmin kembali terdengar.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sungmin berlari pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun diam membeku, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pelukan tiba-tiba wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini lebih mengejutkan dari serangan tiba-tiba tadi.

"Hiks, Hiks, _salyeojuseyo_! _Jebal_ _salyeojuseyo_ . ." isak Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sebagai seorang _namja_ . . apakah Kyuhyun harus diam saja ketika seorang _yeoja_ ketakutan tengah menangis dalam pelukannya? Oh, tentu saja tidak! Kata-kata itu tidak tercantum pada kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun! Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan!

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap punggung secara teratur untuk member ketenangan."_Ne_, jangan khawatir _Ahgassi_, semua baik-baik saja sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Hiks, hiks," namun Sungmin masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

Tiba-tiba dua orang tim penyelamat mendatangi mereka. Baiklah, kita lihat siapa saja mereka! Yang pertama, seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dengan lesung pipi menghiasi wajahnya yang memang tampan –Choi Siwon, dan yang kedua, seorang _yeoja_ _cool_ dengan rambut di kucir kuda dengan kacamata betengger di hidungnya –Kim Kibum.

Dua orang itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun menggendikan bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Aish, aku tidak menyangka Tuan Cho yang terhormat ini mencari kesempatan dalam waktu seperti ini, apalagi yang ia peluk adalah seorang _yeoja_ muda yang cantik." sindir Kibum.

Seketika Kyuhyun melempar _deatglare_ _evil_-nya pada Kibum namun Kibum hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah. Ketika dua orang terlibat dalam perang _deathglare_ itu, Siwon mengamati _yeoja_ yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Kyu, apa _Ahgassi_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat Sungmin lebih dekat.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari pelukannya."_Omo_!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat Sungmin tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau benar _hyung_! Sebaiknya kita segera membawa _yeoja_ ini ke rumah sakit, sepertinya sudah lama terjebak di sini. Apalagi saat aku menemuinya dia sudah terkepung penjahat." jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum, sebagai seorang dokter handal di salah satu agen keamanan Negara Korea langsung memberi aba-aba apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Tidak sampai setengah jam, mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit, begitu cepat? Salahkan saja _Uri_ _Mal_ yang membawa mobil hingga Kibum yang notabenenya adalah _yeoja chingunya_ memukul keras kepalanya.

.

"Ennghh," Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka matanya, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk menerpa retina matanya. Namun tak lama kemudian ingatannya tentang hal yang baru saja menimpanya kembali melintas di pikirannya."_Andwae_! _Andwae_! _Salyeojuseyo_!" Sungmin berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh lemahnya.

"_Gwaenchanaseyo_?" baiklah, kalian tahu siapa ini? Tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun! Ya, Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin di rumah sakit sebelum _umma_ dan _Appa_ Sungmin tiba dari Jepang.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memegang bahu Sungmin erat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat keadaan gadis yang ada di hadapannya. '_Yeoja ini mengalami trauma? Aigoo, himdeulnae . ._' Kyuhyun berujar dalam hati.

"Hiks, hiks _Salyeojuseyo! Salyeojuseyo!"_ Sungmin masih saja terus berteriak ketakutan walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam erat bahunya.

GREP.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang _bergetar."Gwaenchanayo,_ kau akan baik-baik saja Sungmin-_ssi_. Jangan khawatir, kau sudah aman sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin, ya . . hanya sekedar member rasa nyaman di sana.

.

Setelah cukup lama menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin dapat mengontrrol dirinya."Hiks, hiks, _nuguseyo?"_ tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum."Aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak ingat pada ku?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya."Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan masih memeluk Sungmin, sedikit terlintas ide jahil di otak jenius Kyuhyun. Dalam sekejap ia mengembangkan seringaiannya."Kau lupa? Aku ini suami mu?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin. Ya, setidaknya candaan Kyuhyun ini mungkin akan mengurangi rasa tegang Sungmin.

BRUKK

Sungmin menghempaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya, hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh di lantai."NE? Suami ku? Jangan berbohong Ahjussi! Aku belum menikah! A—Aku baru saja lulus _senior High school_!" ujar Sungmin berapi-api.

"Aishh," Kyuhyun beranjak sambil menepuk-nepuk'kan tangannya yang terkena debu lantai."Tentu saja aku bukan suami mu, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan bocah seperti mu?!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba kembali duduk di ranjang Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah Sungmin lekat, Sungmin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban."Kau mengingat kejadian di gedung itu tapi kau tidak mengingat ku?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rawat Sungmin terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita yang nampak asing di wajah Sungmin." Kau sudah sadar Sungmin_-ssi_?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah, Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun."YA! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA?" bentak _yeoja_ itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sontak menutup telinga Sungmin dengan keudua _tanganya."Noona!_ Kau berteriak di kamar pasien! Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya, Kim Kibum seorang dokter terbaik di NTS berteriak di ruang pasien. Dimana etikamu sebagai seorang dokter?" bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah.

"Hmm," Kibum mengusap tengkuknya kaku."Kau benar juga Kyu," ujar Kibum."Ya! Kenapa kau menutupi telinga Sungmin-_ssi_ ?" tanya Kibum setelah melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun menutupi telinga Sungmin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang sepertinya menyindir, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangannya dari kedua telingan Sungmin."_Kkeu—Keugae_," ujar Kyuhyun kaku.

_"Omo~_ Kau kenapa _Baby_Kyu?" tanya Kibum sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin."_Baby_Kyu, kau sakit? Wajah mu merah sekali? Kekeke," goda Kibum sambil tersenyum jahil.

"_Nonna_! _Dwaeso!"_ bentak Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum jahil melihat raut kekesalan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti kearah Kyuhyun dan Kibum, ia hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah memerah Kyuhyun.

_"Annyeong!"_ sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsi mereka, sontak semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru datang.

"Wonnie!" sambut Kibum riang sambil berjalan tergesa menghampiri _namja_ yang ia panggil Wonnie.

"Ck," Kyuhyun berdecak." jangan memamerkan kemesraan disini!" ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun."Apa urusan mu?" jawab Kibum tak kalah ketus.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dua orang yang tak pernah bisa akur ini, sejenak ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang semakin menatap tidak mengerti pada mereka."Sungmin-_ssi_?" sapa Siwon. Sungmin hanya mengangguk."Bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Siwon sambil membawa Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

_"Jeo—"_ ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami trauma _Hyung,_ ini aneh, dia mengingat kejadian di gedung itu, tapi dia tak mengingatku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali menatap lekat wajah Sungmin.

"Buahahahaha . ." sontak Siwon dan Kibum tertawa terpingkal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat Siwon dan Kibum tertawa dengan renyahnya."Aissh! _Dwaeso!"_ ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

Kibum dan Siwon menghentikan tawa mereka setelah puas melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun."Baiklah, kami berhenti _Baby_Kyu," ujar Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat bocah ini Sungmin-_ssi_?" kali ini Kibum bertanya.

Sungmin menggeleng."_Anhiyo_," jawab Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun adalah orang yang membantumu keluar dari gedung itu Sungmin-_ssi_," ujar Siwon.

"_Jinjjayo_? Jadi Kyuhyun-_ssi_ adalah _Ahjussi_ yang membawaku keluar dari toilet?" ujar Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar."_Ne_, aku mengingatnya! _Neomu neomu kamsaheyo Ahjussi!_" ujar Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin.

Drrtt Drrttt

Tiba-tiba handphone Siwon bergetar, dengan cepat Siwon segera menerima telepon itu."Ada apa Hae-_ah_?"

" . . ."

"_Arraseo_, aku dan Kibum akan segera kembali."

Pliip.

Siwon memtuskan sambungan teleponnya."_Mianhae_, aku dan Kibum harus segera kembalis secepatnya. Kyu, sebaiknya kau tetap disini hingga orang tua Sungmin-_ssi_ datang. Oh ya! Dokter Lee akan datang untuk memeriksa Sungmin-_ssi_. _Annyeong_!" ujar Siwon tergesa sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Siwon dan Kibum dengan malas."Mereka selalu seperti itu," lirih Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo Ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

_"Eoh, anhi!_ YA! kenapa kau memanggil ku _Ahjussi?_ Aku tidak setua itu!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibinya menendengar jawaban Kyuhyun."Tampang mu memang seperti seorang _Ahjussi,"_ jawab Sungmin kukuh.

"Ais! Terserah! Oh ya, memangnya orang tuamu ada dimana? Kenapa dari tadi orang tua mu belum sampai juga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun raut sedih di wajah Sungmin mulai jelas tercetak."Mereka di Jepang. Dan hanya pulang satu kali dalam setahun," jawab Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia sedikit iba melihat wajah sendu Sungmin, Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin untuk menengangkannya."Sudahlah, kita sama bocah. Orang tua ku juga berada di China, mereka hanya pulang ketika natal."

Sungmin _mengangguk."Geuraeyo?"_ respon Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Apa kau tidak punya _namjachingu_ bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun."Tidak, bukankah _Ahjussi_ juga memanggil ku bocah. Bukankah bocah-bocah sepertiku ini dilarang berpacaran? Lagi pula, aku masih sayang nyawa. Jika _Umma_ dan _Appa_ ku tahu aku berpacaran. Aku bisa jadi menu makan malam mereka." jawab Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

_"Wae?"_ tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Umma Appa_ ku tidak mengizinkan aku berpacaran," jawab Sungmin sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti."Tapi, bukankah orang tua mu ada di Jepang? Jika kau berpacaran mungkin mereka tidak akan tahu,"

"Ya itulah, meskipun mereka ada di Jepang, tapi mereka menyewa seorang _stalker_ untuk ku. Jadi aku tidak bisa bebas."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin."Kalau kau mempunyai _stalker_? Lalu kenapa kau bisa terperangkap di gedung itu?"

"Aisshh! Berhentilah bertanya _Ahjussi!_ Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya orang yang _Appa_ percaya itu ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan tadi. Hahh, aku bersyukur. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mempunyai _stalker_ lagi sekarang." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lega.

Pletak!

Kyuhyun menyentil kening _Sungmin."BABO!_ _Umma Appa_ mu malah akan semakin meningkatkan penjagaannya pada mu! Lihat saja nanti!" ujar Kyuhyun pasti.

Sungmin mengangguk setuju sambil memegangi keningnya."Kau benar juga _Ahjussi,_ haahh, kapan aku bebas." ujar Sungmin sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar helaan Sungmin."Tenanglah bocah! Suatu hari kau pasti akan merasakaan apa bebas itu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

_"Ne, Ahju—"_

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Sungmin dengan tergesa."Minnie _jagi!"_

**To Be Continue**

Annyeonghaseyo!  
Hehe,  
#nyengirgaje.  
Hai chingudeul, Fi balik lagi bawa fic abal bin gaje nih dan pasaran, mian mungkin emang imajinasi ysng jelek kali ya, ada yang mau baca kah? Mauu dong . .  
Moga-moga fic ini emang layak buat di baca chingudeul ya, Fi minta maaf baru muncul.  
Fi abis bersemedi di tempurung ddangkko nihh, ayo ff ini udah cukup nyampe sini atau lanjut? Di tunggu kepastiannya ya, . .

Annyeongg . .


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HERO IS AN EVIL?!**

**V13KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang **_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari mereka dan nggak lebih, mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memilki#plaakk. Alur cerita ini asli punya Fi, bukan hasil copy-paste atau palgiat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo**(_s_)**!**

Sungmin tersentak kaget melihat siapa yang datang."_Um—Umma? A—Appa_?" panggil Sungmin.

_"Jagiyaa_!" ujar Umma Sungmin sambil berlari dan memeluk tubuh lemah anaknya."_Jagiya gwaenchana_?" tanya _Umma_ Sungmin khawatir.

"_Nde Umma_, _gwaenchana,"_ jawab Sungmin.

"Syukurlah," _Umma_ Sungmin menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban yang sangat ia ingin dengar dari bibir anaknya.

Tiba-tiba _Appa _Sungmin mengalihkan tatapanya pada seorang _namja _yang bediri disebelah putrinya. "_Nuguseyo_?" tanya _Appa_ Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ah _ne_, _annyeonghaseyo,_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat pada _Appa_ dan _Umma_ Sungmin.

_Appa_ Sungmin mengangguk sekilas."Dia siapa Minnie? Jangan bilang dia _namja chingumu_ Minnie," ujar _Appa_ Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"_Appa_! Jangan menatap Kyuhyun-_ssi_ seperti itu! Dia akan takut pada Appa!"

"Dia siapa Minnie?" tanya _Appa_ Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Dia orang yang menyelamatkanku _Appa_! _Kyuhyun-ssi_ juga menemaniku disini, jadi jangan tatap dia dengan tatapan seperti itu _Appa_!" jawab Sungmin.

_Umma_ Sungmin mengangguk."Minnie jagi benar _Sungie-ah_! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun." timpal _Umma_ Sungmin.

_Appa _Sungmin mengangguk datar."Baiklah, terima kasih Kyuhyun_-ssi_!" ujar _Appa_ Sungmin."Jadi kau tidak apa-apa Minnie _jagi_?" lanjut Lee Jongwon atau _namja_ yang biasa di panggil Yesung ini sambil berjalan untuk memeluk anaknya.

Sungmin mengangguk."_Ne_, _gwaenchana Appa_," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya._'Lucu sekali keluarga ini. Beruntung sekali kau bocah!'_ ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryewook berjalan sejajar di loby rumah sakit. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau tidak menolong Minnie." ujar _Umma_ Sungmin –Lee Ryewook sambil mengusap lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum."_Anhiyo Ahjumma._ Aku rasa itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku." jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

"Kau baik sekali nak, mampirlah ke rumah kami kapan-kapan. Terima kasih telah menjaga Sungmin hari ini," Ryewook melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang ia gengam saat mereka sudah sampai di depan halaman rumah sakit.

"_Ahjumma_, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

"_Eoh_, hati-hati!" ujar Ryewook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_"Ne_!" Ryewook mendengar Kyuhyun menjawabnya dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali keruangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin termenung di balkon kamarnya bosan, sejak satu minggu lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit orang tuanya semakin ketat mengawasi dirinya."Keterlaluan, aku ini bukan seorang penjahat! Kenapa aku di kurung begini!" gerutu Sungmin sambil melahap _ice cream_nya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku bosan!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengigit sendok _ice cream_nya."Ah! _Geurae!_ Sudah lama aku tidak _surfing_ di internet apa yang terjadi selama dua minggu ini ya?" lanjut Sungmin sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan mulai menhidupkan _computer_nya.

Klik.

Klik.

Sungmin memulai acara surfing di internetnya sambil terus melahap ice creamnya, sesekali Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat sebuah hal lucu yang ia lihat disana.

.

'Uhukk-Uhukk'

Sungmin membelalakan matanya ketika melihat trend artikel di salah satu homepage."_Mwoya ige_? '_Cho Kyuhyun, generasi penerus Cho corp. yang masih muda dan bertalent_a' tks, tidak aku sangka _Ahjussi_ itu hebat juga." ujar Sungmin sambil terus membaca atikel tentang Kyuhyun.

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak setelah hampir selesai membaca artikel tersebut."_Jamkkaman_! Lalu jika dia pengusaha, kenapa dia pandai sekali berkelahi? Dia juga mahir dalam menggunakan senjata. Apa-apaan ini? Aneh sekali, atau mungkin .. dia teroris? _Omo_" ujar Sungmin sambil kembali menuliskan beberapa kalimat di _column search_ internet itu.

'Cho Kyuhyun'

"_Enter_" ujar Sungmin sambil menekan tombol _enter_ pada _keyboard computer_nya.

Beberapa hasil pencarian di temukan, Sungmin merasa tertarik dengan artikel sebuah blog yang berjudul '_Cho Kyuhyun direktur utama Cho corp. mantan seorang agen NTS?!_'

Klik.

Sungmin memilih artikel itu untuk menambah pengetahuannya tentang Kyuhyun."Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul .. ." Sungmin mulai membaca artikel tersebut dengan seksama.

"Kyuhyun di kabarkan mantan salah seorang agen pertahanan keamanan negara NTS (_National Anti-Teror Service_), ia di kabarkan berhenti pada tahun 2009 karena orang tuanya melarang ia lebih lama lagi untuk menjadi seorang agen NTS. Menurut kabar yang tersiar, Kyuhyun adalah agen termuda di NTS setelah Kim Kibum. Ia dan teman-temannya yang lain berhasil mengagalkan usaha pembunuhan Presiden terdahulu Korea Selatan 'Kim Myeong Guk' pada tahun 2008 lalu dan berhasil mendapat penghargaan sebagai agen pertahanan Negara terjenius. Walaupun ia adalah seorang agen yang bertugas di lapangan, namun ia adalah seorang yang cukup jenius, ia berhasil menyelamatkan rekan kerjanya –Park Jungsoo dari ancaman bom yang akan meledak kapan saja jika Jungsoo bergerak."

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya setelah ia membaca artikel tersebut.

Prok Prok Prok

Dengan secara tidak sadar Sungmin memberi sebuah tepuk tangan. "_Omo_, _wanjeon_ _daebak_! Aku kira dia teroris." ujar Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar terkejut.

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin."Minnie _jagi_!" sahut _Umma_ Sungmin dari luar.

Cklek.

Ryewook _Umma_ membuka pintu kamar Sungmin."Apa yang sedang kau lakukan _jagi_?" tanya Ryewook _Umma_ sambil menghampiri Sungmin yang masih bergelut dengan computernya.

Sungmin menoleh menatap _Umma_nya."_Umma_," panggil Sungmin sambil tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Ryewook yang duduk di _bed_nya.

_"Jagi,_ kau mau menemani _Umma_ bertemu bersama teman-teman lama _Umma_?" ujar Ryewook sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Memangnya _Umma_ ingin bertemu dimana berama teman-teman _Umma_?" jawab Sungmin.

"Di _mall_, ayolah temani _Umma jagi_, _ne_?" pinta Ryewook dengan wajah memelas andalannya.

Sungmin mengangguk."_Ne umma_," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Ryewook tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban putri satu-satunya itu."Baiklah sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap! _Umma_ akan menunggu mu di bawah!" ujar Ryewook sambil beranjak dari kamar Sungmin.

Dengan patuh Sungmin mengikuti istruksi _Umma_nya, ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya hingga dada. Sungmin segera membuka lemarinya untuk memlilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Sungmin menatap bingung pada lemari pakaiannya yag berupa rok yang cukup mini semua. Ya, jangan salahkan Minnie tentang itu, salahkan saja_ umma_nya yang selalu membelikan Sungmin semua itu.

Sungmin mengambil sebuah pakain kaos dengan leher V-neck berwarna merah dan celana jeans pencil berwarnya abu. Setelah selesai dengan pakaian Sungmin mulai beranjak menuju meja rias nya, ia hanya menggunakan pelembab kemudian menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya dan membiarkan rambut indah itu terurai.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat dirinya pada pantulan cermin, ia mengambil tas kecilnya kemudian segera turun untuk menghampiri Ummanya."_Umma_!" panggil Sungmin riang.

Seketika Ryewook menoleh dan mendapati putri kesayangannya itu tengah berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menghampirinya."Cantik sekali putri _Umma_ ini!" ujar Ryewook sambil berdiri menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu."Ayo berangkat!" ujar Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan Ryewook untuk keluar dari rumah megah itu.

.

.

Setelah dua puluh menit kemudian Sungmin dan Ryewook sampai di _mall_ yang mereka tuju."_Kajja_," ujar Ryewook sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin untuk memasuki mall yang besar itu.

.

"Hahh . ." Sungmin menghela nafas bosan, sudah satu jam lebih ia menemani _Umma_nya mengobrol, namun belum ada tanda-tanda sang Umma akan berhenti.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian membungkukan badanya."Aku permisi ke toilet," pamit Sungmin.

Semua teman-teman _Umma_ Sungmin mengangguk."_Ne josimhae_!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, sebagai tanda ia menjawab dan disertai senyum manisnya.

Komentar para _Ahjummadeul _saat elihat senyum Sungmin yang memang sangat indah. "Manis sekali anak mu Ryewook-_ah_!" ujar salah satu dari para _Ahjumadeul_ disana.

Ryewook tersenyum."Ya, kau beruntung mempunyai putri seperti Sungmin." timpal teman-teman Ryewook yang lain.

Kita tinggalkan obrolan para _Umma-Umma_ yang ada di sana, dan kita lihat kemana Sungmin akan pergi, _let's go_!

.

Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk melangkah menuju toilet yang ada di _mall_ itu.

SRASSH

Ia mencuci tangannya sekilas kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin."Hahh," Sungmin menghela nafas berat."Sama membosankannya seperti ada di rumah," ujar Sungmin sebelum keluar dari toilet itu.

Sungmin merasa malas jika harus kembali pada kumpulan _Ahjumadeul_ di sana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di _mall_ itu sendiri.

"_Nan meomunda_~~_Nan meomunda_~~" iringan lagu _ballad_ favorit Sungmin terdengar dari bibir _cherry_ indah itu.

Sungmin sedikit merassa tertarik melihat sekumpulan _yeoja_-_yeoja _yang ada di depan _game center_. Sungmin pun memilih untuk melihat apa yag sedang _yeoja _amati.

"_Omo_!_ Jeongmal meosistha_!" ujar saah satu dari kumpulan yeoja itu.

Sungmin sedikit mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi didalam, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berjalan-jalan di _mall_ tersebut. '_Tidak ada yang menarik_' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang _yeoja_ mendelik tidak suka padanya."Hei kalian lihat _yeoja_ itu?" bisik salah seorang dari mereka dan di balas anggukan."Sombong sekali dia! Ayo kita beri pelajaran!"

"_Kajja_!" jawab mereka kompak.

Mereka semua pun mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin yang terkesan sangat santai."HEI KAU!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah bertanya apakan dirinya yang mereka sahut.

Para kumpulan _yeoja yeoja_ itu mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dengan gaya berjalan yang angkuh.

Sungmin menatap tidak mengerti pada sekumpulan yeoja di hadapannya ini.'_Ada apa yeoja-yeoja ini memanggilku_?' tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"YA! KAU!" bentak _yeoja-yeoja_ itu pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya semakin mengertkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka! Hei, siapun tidak suka jika di bentak orang dengan sembarangan. "Sepertinya kalian lebih tua dari ku, tapi kenapa kalian membentak orang sembarangan. Ck, tidak sopan!" ujar Sungmin dengan gaya _cool_ dan sinisnya.

_"MWORAGO?!"_ pekik salah seorang _yeoja_ di kumpulan itu. "Hah, berani sekali kau!" ia tersenyum sinis sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

"Berani sekali kau membentak kami! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Sungmin hanya menatap tidak peduli.

"Perkenalkan aku Jessica!" perintah _yeoja_ yang membentak Sungmin pada salah satu temannya.

_Yeoja_ yang di panggil Jesica itu mengangguk. "Kau bodoh atau tidak tahu teknologi? Kau tidak tahu jika ini adalah Seo Joohyun putri direktur utama Seo grup hah?!" ujar Jessica memperkenalkan _yeoja_ yang terus membentak Sungmin dari tadi.

Sungmin menatap datar. "Jadi, jika dia putri di rektur Seo aku harus bagaimana?" jawab Sungmin sinis.

'_Cih, jadi ini putri Seo Ahjumma yang tadi, sombong sekali_! ' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di pintu depan _game center_ memperhatikan mereka.

"Sombong sekali kau! Kau pikir siapa kau?" ujar Seohyun sinis.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan."Aku?" tanya Sungmin lagi hingga membuat seohyun menggeram marah dan bersiap menampar Sungmin. "Kalian tidak tahu? Kalian bodoh atau tidak tahu teknologi? Aku putri Lee Jongwoon? Kalia tahu'kan Lee Jongwoon? Ah, mana mungkin anak Seo _Ahjumma _sesombong ini, sayang sekali." ujar Sungmin membalikan ucapan Jessica.

"_Omo_~ _Omo_~" Seohyun tersentak kaget."Tidak! Aku tidak percaya kau putri Lee Jongwoon! Jangan mengada-ngada!" ujar Seohyun keras.

Sungmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin Seohyun dan teman-temannya menggeram marah, mereka bersiap memukul kepala Sungmin dengan tas yang mereka bawa."_Hana_, _ddul_, s—"

"Hei bocah!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan aksi mereka, para _yeoja_ itu dan Sungmin sontak menoleh ke belakang, di mana sumber suara itu berasal.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang melambaikan tangannya, Sungmin ikut melambaikan tangannya." Hei _Ahjussi_!" sapa Sungmin riang.

Sedangkan para _yeoja_ aneh itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kaget yang benar-benar tidak enak di lihat melihat Kyuhyun _–Namja_ yang mereka amati dari luar gedung _game center_, bersapaan dengan Sungmin –_yeoja_ yang mengatakan _Appa_nya adalah seorang Lee Jongwoon.

"Hei bocah! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum."Kau masih mengingatku _Ahjussi_? Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menunggu _umma_ yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Lalu apa yang _Ahjussi_ lakukan disini?"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan Seohyun dan teman-temannya yang menatap iri pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. _"Geurae_, aku hanya sedikit bersantai setelah melewati pertemuan yang cukup menegangkan." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya."Pertemuan menegangkan?" Sungmin mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedikit membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Akan aku ceritakan pada mu! _Kajja,_ lebih baik sambil berjalan-jalan!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin dan membawanya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun _Oppaa~~_" panggil Seohyun dan teman-temannya dengan mupeng.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "_Ne,_ kalian memanggilku?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak mengingat kami _Oppa_? Kami hoobaemu di _Senior high school_," jawab Seohyun.

Kyuhyun mengeleng."Maaf, aku tidak terlalu mengingat _hoobae-hoobae_ ku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Seohyun dan teman-teman.

Seohyun dan yang lainya mendengus kecewa melihat Kyuhyun berlalu sambil merangkul Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan bersamaan menuruni _escalator_ yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dua mall ini.

"Ya bocah! Apa kau tidak sadar para _yeoja_ alien itu ingin memukul mu dengan tas mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

Sungmin menggeleng."Aku tidak peduli! Sekali pun mereka ingin memukul ku dengan sepatu mereka!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin."Dasar aneh!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya." Oh ya! _Ahjussi_! Apa kau benar mantan salah satu anggota NTS?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin."Jika ia memang kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan semangat."Wahh _jinjja_? Jadi kau benar-benar mantan anggota NTS? _Omo_~! _Daebak_!" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Pantas saja kau mahir menggunakan senjata _Ahjussi_! Waktu di gedung itu kau hebat sekali! Gaya mu menodongkan senjata pada para penjahat itu benar-benar keren!" ujar Sungmin sambil mempraktekan gaya Kyuhyun yang sedang menodongkan pistol pada pera penjahat di hotel minggu lalu.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku mantan anggota NTS?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk mengelilingi lantai dua.

_"Kkeugae_! Aku baru saja membaca artikel tentang dirimu di internet! Sebelum membaca itu aku kira diri mu adalah seorang teroris! Kau seorang pengusaha tapi kenapa kau mahir berkelahi!" jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan seorang teroris, tampang ku ini mana ada tampang teroris!" ujar Kyuhyun narsis.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun." Tampang mu memang bukan tampang teroris! Tapi tampang mu adalah tampang seorang penjahat wanita!" ujar Sungmin sebal.

"Mana ada seperti itu? Bahkan aku belum sempat bepacaran sejak_ Junior high school_!" jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Tsk, aku tidak yakin!" ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun menuju sebuah_ Doll shop_.

.

"Hei bocah! Kau menyelidiku'kan?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang asyik memilih boneka.

Sungmin menyerngit bingung."Maksud mu apa _Ahjussi_?!" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Ck, sudah jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Kau mencari tahu tentangku karena kau tertarik dengan ku'kan?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan."Narsis sekali kau _Ahjussi_! Aku tidak sengaja melihat artikel tentang mu saat aku sedang _surfing_ di internet!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil sebuah boneka babi kecil berwarna pink menuju meja kasir.

"Aku tidak yakin!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Sungmin ke meja kasir.

"Cih, terserah! Untuk apa aku mencari tahu tentang mu?" jawab Sungmin ketus.

.

Setelah selesai di_ Doll shop_ dan Sungmin membeli sebuah boneka babi kecil berwarna _pink_ dan Kyuhyun membeli sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna biru yang entah ia peruntukan untuk siapa.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya mereka mengobrol dengan sedikt ricuh, namun mereka diam tenggelma dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah lama dalam keadaan hening, Sungmin pun mencoba membuka pembicaraan."_Ahjussi,_ bukankah kau ingin bercerita tentang pertemuan menegangkan itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun megangguk." _Eoh_! Kau harus mendengarkan cerita ini!" jawab Kyuhyun."Hari aku bertemu dengan salah satu klien _Appa_ku, awalnya aku biasa saja karena aku sudah biasa, tapi kau tahu! Ternyata klien _Appa_ ku itu adalah _Appa_mu! Di sepanjang pertemuan, dia menatap ku dengan tajam hingga aku bergetar! Sepertinya dia masih dendam pada ku karena berdekatan dengan putrinya selama di rumah sakit," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa."Hahaha .. _Jinjjayo?_ Kau harus memakluminya _Ahjussi_! _Appa_ ku memang seperti itu, kau tahu? Bahkan teman kecil ku sampai pipis di celana akibat takut dengan _Appa_ku!" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum."Kenapa _Appa_mu semenakutkan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengeleng."Tidak _Ahjussi,_ dia sangat menyayangi ku dia tidak menakutkan, bahkan dia bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapan _Umma_ jika _Umma_ sudah merajuk. Appa juga akan memenuhi semua keinginan ku jika aku mengangis karena _Appa,"_ jawab Sungmin sambil menerawang.

"_Geurae—_"

_Sexy, Free and Single I'm ready too bingo!_

_Sexy, Free and Single I'm ready too bingo!_

Tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin bergetar hingga memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil handphone yang ia letakan di tas mungilnya."_Jamkkaman Ahjussi_!" ujar Sungmin sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseyo Umma_?!"

" . . "

"_Ne_,_ mianhaeyo_. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan teman ku, kebetulan kami bertemu disini."

" . . ."

"_Ne_!"

Pliip.

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telepon itu kemudian menatap Kyuhyun."_Ahjussi_, aku harus pulang. _Umma_ sudah menungguku di bawah!" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun."Ayo kita turun bersama-sama!" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan perlakukan _namja_ yang ada disampingnya itu, kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya? Membelikannya boneka? Dan mengandeng tangannya sembarangan?! Sungguh aneh! Jika _Appa _Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun merangkul anaknya sembarangan, hmmm, jangan berharap untuk semangat.

.

Sungmin melambaikan tanganya pada Kyuhyun."_Annyeong ahjussi_!" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu duluan Kyuhyun-_ah_!" timpal _Umma _Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk dan tersenyum."_Ne annyeonghigiseyo_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

.

"_Annyeong_ Ming!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sungmin sudah sedikit menjauh.

Ia tersenyum senang melihat layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan beberapa digit angka."_I got you_ Lee Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya.

Apa maksudnya itu? '_I got you_ Lee Sungmin?' jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mempunyai niat jahat pada Sungmin? Atau . . Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin? _Omo_! Tapi tunggu dulu, berbagai kemungkinan akan muncul di sini, kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun seorang evil sejati itu, sebaiknya kita menguntit yang satu ini!

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu _basement_ gedung apartemen mewah. Kyuhyun tururn dari mobilnya kemudian menaiki lift menuju lantai tujuh. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sambil menatap sebuah boneka kelinci yang ada di tangannya.

TING

Kyuhyun pun sampai di lantai tujuh, ia segera membawa kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kyuhyun menekan _key password_ rumahnya, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, ia sempat tersentak kaget melihat keadaan apartemennya yang sudah terang. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat satu pasang sepatu wanita tersimpan rapi di tempat sepatunya. "_Yeoja_ itu datang lagi," lirih Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Kui Xian!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, ia tidak tersentak atau pun kaget karena Kyuhyun tahu, seseorang yang memanggilnya itu pasti Zhoumi, sepupunya dari China yang selama setahun ini selalu datang ke apartemennya tanpa permisi.

"Hmm, _wae noona_?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar respon Kyuhyun."Jahat sekali kau! Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari China untuk mu tapi ucapan selamat datang mu seperti itu!" ujar Zhoumi sambil melepas apron yang ia kenakan lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal."Aku tidak menyuruh _noona_ untuk datang ke Korea apalagi ke apartemenku," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Zhoumi mendengus sebal."Sudahlah aku sudah memasak makanan untuk mu! Ayo makan!" ujar Zhoumi sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di meja makan.

Mereka pun makan dalam keadaan hening, Kyuhyun tidak menolak ketika Zhoumi menariknya untuk makan, Kyuhyun masih punya perasaan untuk tidak menolak ajakan Zhoumi apalagi wanita itu sudah sengaja memassak untuknya.

Zhoumi meletakan sendok dan garpunya kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun."Kui Xian, kapan kau melamar ku?" ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

Uhukk-Uhukk

Kyuhyun tersendat mendengar penuturan Zhoumi, denga cepat ia mengambil air minum yang ada di hadapannya dan meneguknya sekaligus.

Trak.

Kyuhyun meletakan gelas itu di meja kemudian beralih menatap Zhoumi dengan tajam."_Noona_! Jangan katakan hal itu! Menikahlah dengan _namjachingu_mu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi terkikik geli melihat reaksi Kyuhyun."Kui Xian! Aku bahkan tidak punya _namjachingu_! Kau juga tidak punya _yeojachingu_, jadi menikahlah dengan ku!" teriak Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan tergesa ke kamarnya.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

****Assalamualaikum . . Huwee . .  
TT  
Makin jelek ya fic nya? Maaf chingudeul . . mengecewakankah? Maaf ya kalo terlalu pendek, abisnya fi bingung sama ff ini#plaakk.  
Ayo doa'in supaya chap depannya lebih panjang dari ini! Hehe  
Maaf kemarin Fi gk update, adakah yang nungguin?  
#Chingudeul: Nggaakk!  
#Fi nangis di pojokan.  
Alhamdulilah fic ini ada yang mau baca, lumayan lagi! Fi seneng deh.  
Buat yang udah mau baca sama review, Fi ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih! Nggak nyangka fic ini ada juga yang mau review. Hehe . .

**Reviewer's Kamsahamnidaaaa!:**

**Yoeja13 - Hikari tsuky - asahi - chokyulate93 - nonkyu - eunhae25 - Princess kyumin - nahanakyu - MinnieGalz - Guest - Me_LEE - heeyeon - minoru - Dea kyuminshiper - JoBel13ve - Sunghyunnie - BbuingBbuing137 - QMingKyutes1371 - kyurin minnie - c - Raeminnie - sansan - wyfAmbare - 1812- BABYKYUTEMIN - chabluebilubilu - my - Riyu - cherrizka980826 - ChwangMine95 - MINGswife - reaRelf - Rosa Damascena - ForteX - wulantsubaki**

**Assalamualaikum!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HERO IS AN EVIL?!**

**V13KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara (I.T) yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang**_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari mereka dan nggak lebih, mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memilki#plaakk. Alur cerita ini asli punya Fi, bukan hasil copy-paste atau palgiat. Cerita ini cuma fiksi dan khayalan belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan cerita, itu hanya sebuah sebuah kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo**(_s_)**!**

Mereka pun makan dalam keadaan hening, Kyuhyun tidak menolak ketika Zhoumi menariknya untuk makan, Kyuhyun masih punya perasaan untuk tidak menolak ajakan Zhoumi apalagi wanita itu sudah sengaja memasak untuknya.

Zhoumi meletakan sendok dan garpunya kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun."Kui Xian, kapan kau melamar ku?" ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba.

Uhukk-Uhukk

Kyuhyun tersendat mendengar penuturan Zhoumi, dengan cepat ia mengambil air minum yang ada di hadapannya dan meneguknya sekaligus.

Trak.

Kyuhyun meletakan gelas itu di meja kemudian beralih menatap Zhoumi dengan _tajam."Noona!_ Jangan katakan hal itu! Menikahlah dengan _namjachingu_mu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi terkikik geli melihat reaksi Kyuhyun."Kui Xian! Aku bahkan tidak punya _namjachingu_! Kau juga tidak punya _yeojachingu_, jadi menikahlah denganku!" teriak Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan tergesa ke kamarnya.

"Jangan katakana omong kosong _noona_!" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Zhoumi kembali tekikik geli."Bahkah kau tetap tidak berubah Kyu," lirih Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

BLAMM

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian dengan cepat menguncinya.

BRUKK

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada _bed king size_nya kemudian memejamkan matanya, ya . . hanya untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya pada Zhoumi yang terus menggodanya. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun terpikir untuk menelpon _umma_nya untuk meminta klarifikasi tentang kedatangan Zhoumi ke apartemennya.

"_Yeoboseyo umma_,"

"_Tumben sekali kau menelpon Umma, ada apa Kyu? Kau tidak bermasalahkan?_" jawab dari seberang sana.

"_Umma_, ada apa lagi Zhoumi _Noona_ datang ke apartemenku?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"_Geurae, Zhoumii datang? Sudahlah Kyu biarkan saja, mungkin dia hanya ingin berlibur untuk menengangkan pikirannya,_" jawab Heechul –_Umma_ Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Zhoumi _Noona umma_?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa tertarik dengan obrolan sang_ Umma_.

"_Kau tidak tahu? Zhoumi di jodohkan oleh Appanya kepada Henry Lau, kau tahu kan Henry Lau?_"

"_Ne_? Pantas saja wajahnya tidak seceria itu. _Kamsahamnida Umma_!"

"_Kau baik-baik saja'kan Kyu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini pada Umma?_" tanya Heechul khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ke khawatiran Ummanya."Aku tidak baik-baik saja _Umma_! Ada seorang _yeoja_ yang membuat hati ku demam," jawab Kyuhyun.

Heechul bersorak di seberang."_Huwaa anak ku jatuh cinta! Umma kira kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan wanita! Hebat sekali yeoja itu, bahkan bisa mengubahmu menjadi seseorang yang puitis seperti itu!_"

"Apa yang_ Umma_ katakan?!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"_Hehehe, sudahlah cepat temani Zhoumi sana! Kasihan dia, mungkin dia tertekan_!"

"_Ne Umma, Annyeong!_"

Pliip.

Kyuhyun mematikan_ line_ teleponnya kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menghampiri Zhoumi. Ia melihat Zhoumi sedang termenung sambil menatap bintang di balkon apartemennya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak mengambil sebuah minuman untuk Zhoumi kemudian menghampirinya.

"_Noona_," panggil Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah minuman dingin untuk Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum kemudian mengambil minuman yang Kyuhyun berikan."_Xie xie_," ujar Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."_Ne noona_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Zhoumi.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, Zhoumi sibuk dengan acara termenung sambil memandangi bintang adan Kyuhyun sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi yang sedang menatap sendu pada langit."_Noona mianhae_, tapi apa kau tidak mau bercerita pada ku?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun."Kau tahu Kyu?" respon Zhoumi yang hanya di balas anggukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bingung Kyu . ." Zhoumi mulai menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Kyuhyun."Orang tuaku ingin menikahkan ku dengan Henry Lau, pengusaha muda itu kau tahu'kan?" lanjut Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Apa yang membuat mu bingung _Noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi meneguk minuma _isotonic_ yang Kyuhyun berikan."Aku bingung, jika aku menerimanya bagaimana kehidupan ku kedepannya Kyu? Bagaimana aku hidup dengan seorang laki-laki yang berstatus suamiku namun tidak mencintai ku. Mungkin itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya , tapi untuk ku? Kau tahu'kan aku masih ingin berkarya di dunia _entertaint_ Kyu," jawab Zhoumi.

"Oh ya, aku lupa jika seorang Tan Zhoumi adalah seorang model terkenal di China," ujar Kyuhyun sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tanya Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng."Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati muda di tangan mu!" jawab Kyuhyun."Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan_ noona_?"

Zhoumi menghela nafas berat."Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin kabur saja!" jawab Zhoumi enteng.

Pletak!

Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Zhoum cukup keras."_Babo_! Memangnya jika noona kabur semua masalah akan selesai?! Tentu saja tidak!" ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

Sejenak senyum jahil tampak di wajah cantik Zhoumi."Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menikah dengan ku?!" tanya Zhoumi sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Pletak!

Kyuhyun kembali menyentil dahi Zhoumi membuat Zhoumi berteriak marah."YA! Kau selalu menjitak kening ku! Sakit tahu!" teriak Zhoumi sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Zhoumi kesakitan karenanya."Hahaha, hentikan omong kosong itu _Noona_! Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai _yeoja_ yang aku sukai. Kau lupa Tan Zhoumi, aku ini sepupumu!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menerawang.

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat eksprei wajah Kyuhyun yang berseri-seri sambil menerawang. "Kita sepupu, tapi kenapa amarga kita berbeda?" tanya Zhoumi.

Pletak!

Kali ini Zhoumi menjitak kening Kyuhyun dengan keras."Ya! Memangnya ada _yeoja_ yang mau dengan _Ahjussi_ seperti mu hah?!" ujar Zhoumi meremehkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi sengit."Kau tidak tahu _Noona_?! Bahkan sejak _junior high school_ aku selalu jadi incaran para _yeoja_! Ya, perbedaan marga itu pasti akan aku ungkap!" ujar Kyuhyun bangga.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya pada mu, mana mungkin ada_ yeoja_ yang mau dengan _evil_ seperti mu! Ya, itu memang harus kau laluka_ babo_!" ujar Zhoumi kukuh.

"Aishh! Terserah padamu! Lagi pula itu masalahku!" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi."Jadi apa keputusan mu _Noona_," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil kembali membuka obrolan serius.

"Aku tidak tahu, akan aku pikirkan dulu Kyu. Aku tidak mau gegabah." Jawab Zhoumi."Ini sudah larut! Aku igin tidur!" lanjut Zhoumi sambil berlalu menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pajama dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya Kyuhyun meraih _handphone_ yang ia letakan pada meja nakas kemudian mulai mencari nomor Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika telah menemukan nomor _handphone_ Sungmin, ia segera mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Sungmin. Setelah memastikan pesan itu terkirim Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada _bed_ ia tersenyum membayangkan besok pagi Sungmin membalas pesannya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam namun Sungmin belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ia akan tidur. Ia terus bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya, "Apa maksud perkataan _Appa_ tadi? Mereka akan membawaku ke Jepang?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengambil boneka bunnynya lalu memeluknya, Sungmin menengelamkan kepalanya pada tubuh bunny pink itu."_Maldo andwae_!"

Drrtt Drtt

_Handphone_ yang Sungmin simpan di samping bunnynya bergetar, Sungmin pun segera meraih _handphone_ itu. Sungmin sedikit menyerngit melihat sebuah nomor asing mengirim sebuah pesan untuknya.

Klik.

Sungmin membuka pesan tersebut.

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

* * *

_Annyeong_ bocah! Kau sudah tidur? Setidaknya jika kau sudah bangun balas pesanku! _Arra_!\

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum membaca pesan tersebut."_Ahjussi_ ini menghubungiku ternyata," ujar Sungmin sambil mengetik balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

Drrtt Drrtt

_Handphone_ Kyuhyun bergetar membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun pun segera _handphone_nya, ia terbelalak kaget sekaligus bahagia melihat siapa yang membalas mengirim pesan padanya."Wah! Bocah itu membalas pesan ku!" ujar Kyuhyun senang.

Klik.

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menekan tombol _Open_ untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

_From_: Lee Sungmin

* * *

Aku membalas pesan mu _Ahjussi_!

* * *

Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol-tombol handphonenya untuk membalas pesan Sungmin.

.

Drrtt Drrrtt

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

* * *

Kau belum tidur bocah? Bagus! Kau patuh sekali!

* * *

:p

* * *

Drrt Drtt

.

_From_: Lee Sungmin

Tentu saja! Aku ini'kan anak baik! Hehe.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur _Ahjussi_,

* * *

lalu kenapa _Ahjussi_ mengirim pesan tengah malam seperti ini padaku?

* * *

Drrtt Drtt

.

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

Cih, anak baik macam apa?

* * *

Dengan kau menyebutkan dirimu anak baik itu menghacurkan citra para anak baik!

* * *

Dimana ada anak baik belum tidur hingga tengah malam seperti ini hah?!

* * *

Tidak . . hanya kelinci ku mengeluh merindukan_ pig pink_ nya.

* * *

Drrtt Drrtt

.

_From_: Lee Sungmin

* * *

Cih, menyebalkan! Ada urusan apa kelinci mu itu merindukan _baby pig_ ku

* * *

hah?

* * *

.

Drrt Drrt

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

* * *

Kau yang menyebalkan! Ini sudah larut bocah, cepat tidur!

* * *

.

Drrt Drrtt

_From_: Lee Sungmin

jahat kau!_ Ahjussi_, aku ingin bertanya pada mu! Setidaknya kau lebih dewasa di bandingkan aku,

* * *

Kau mau mendengarkan ku tidak?

* * *

.

Drtt Drrtt

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

* * *

Aku akan mendengar kan mu besok!_ Jalja_ ^^

* * *

.

Drrtt Drrtt

_From_: Lee Sungmin

* * *

_Arraseo_! Jika besok kau tidak menghubungik mati kau! _Arra_?!

* * *

.

Drrtt Drrtt

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

* * *

^^ _Jalja_!

* * *

.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di _bed_ dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum."Hahh, _haengbokhae_!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya sebal, bagaimana tidak? Di pagi hari cerah seperti ini _Appa_nya sudah membicarakan tentang kepindahan keluarga mereka ke Jepang.

"Kau mau'kan _jagi_?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin yang hanya memainkan roti yang ada di piringnya."_Jagi_?" Yesung kembali memanggil Sungmin ketika purti kesayangannya itu hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat menyadari Yesung memangilnya.

Yesung menghela nafas."Kau mau'kan?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Yesung menghela nafas berat."_Wae_?"

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tampang memelasnya."_Appaa_~~" rengek Sungmin dengan kadar ke_aegyeo_an yang membuat siapa saja meleleh.

Namun seperti peri keberuntungan belum berpihak pada Sungmin, Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan seriusnya."Tidak, kau harus ikut bersama kami lagipula sekolah sudah selesai. Lalu untuk apa kau berada di sini sendirian?" jelas Yesung.

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kecewanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan sambil menunduk dalam.

Ryewook menatap kepergian putrinya dengan wajah sedih."Biarkan saja dia Yesungie, dia sudah besar, dia yang berhak menentukan kelanjutan hidupnya sekarang. Lagipula sebagai orang tua kita hanya bertugas membingbingnya." ujar Ryewook mencoba membujuk Yesung agar tetap membiarkan Sungmin tinggal di Korea.

"Ta—"

Ryewook bangkit dari duduknya."Pikirkan lagi." potong Ryewook sambil beranjak menuju kamar Sungmin.

Yesung menghela nafas berat."Kenapa _umma_nya jadi ikut marah padaku?" ujar Yesung sengsara T.T

.

TOK TOK TOK

Zhoumi mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"KYU!" Zhoumi berteriak didepan kamar Kyuhyun.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! AYO BANGUN!" Zhoumi berteriak kesal karena Kyuhyun masih tak mengubrisnya."Aishh, anak ini! Jika setelah ini kau masih belum bangun, mati kau!" kesal Zhoumi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun lebih keras.

Zhoumi menyeringai evil. "Mati kau!" lirih Zhoumi sambil menggulungkan bajunya. "_One_, _two_ . ." Zhoumi makin mengembangkan seringaian khasnya. "_Three_!" teriak Zhoumi sambil semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek.

"Hyaaaa . ." Zhoumi berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

TAK TAK TAK

"YA!"

'_Tunggu, bukankah itu sebuah teriakan? Sejak kapan pintu bisa berteriak?_' pikir Zhoumi_ innocent_ sambil terus memukuli pintu itu.

"YA! TAN ZHOUMI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

_Omo_! Kyuhyun, itu suara teriakan Kyuhyun!

"_Ummaa_!" Zhoumi berteriak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya dengan tangannya yang masih terletak di kepala Kyuhyun. Zhoumi beringsut mundur melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang penuh kekesalan.

Zhoumi tersenyum kaku saat Kyuhyun mulai melangkan mendekatinya."Oh, _hi_ Kyu. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Zhoumi sambil terus beringsut mundur.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"YA—YA! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan hentikanlah langkahmu itu!" ujar Zhoumi gugup ketika tubuhnya sudah hendak menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

Namun Kyuhyun masih terus melangkah mengintimidasi Zhoumi.

Brukk

Suara tabrakan itu terdengar ketika badan Zhoumi telah berhasil merapat dengan meja makan.

Zhoumi semakin merengut takut ketika tubuhnya telah menabrak meja makan. '_Oh gila! Aku tidak bisa kabur_' Zhoumi berujar lirih dalam hat dengan wajah meringis.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Zhoumi dengan tajamnya, tapi sungguh! Sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang, lihat wajah Zhoumi yang sudah pucat pasi itu, membuat jiwa _evil_ Kyuhyun kini bangkit, apalagi wajah ketakutan Zhoumi yang seperti ini jarang sekali terlihat.

"Kyu," cicit Zhoumi.

"_MWO_?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada membentak.

Pletak!

Dengan gerakan _reflex_ Zhoumi memukul kening Kyuhyun dengan sendok yang ia dapat dari meja makan.

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK PUAS MEMUKULI KEPALAKU HAH?! SEKARANG KAU MEMUKUL KENINGKU DENGAN SENDOK!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil meringis kesakitan.

Terbesit rasa bersalah menyeruak di hati Zhoumi ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat benar-benar kesakitan."_Mi—Mian_ Kyu, akan aku obati ayo duduk," ujar Zhoumi gugup sambil membingbing Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah kursi meja makan.

.

Zhoumi mengobati kening Kyuhyun yang benar-benar merah akibat ulahnya tadi."_Mianhae_ Kyu, aku tidak sengaja." ujar Zhoumi setelah berhasil mengobati kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang raut wajah kesal andalannya.

"Ya!" Zhoumi sedikit menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun."Kau marah bocah?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Zhoumi."Jika ia memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Zhoumi tersenyum sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun."Cih, mana ada seorang _I.T_ seperti mu hah?! Kau diragukan!" ujar Zhoumi sambil berlalu menyimpan obat yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda _noona_! Aku bukan seorang_ I.T_ lagi sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih belum resmi berhenti dari sana, bahkan ketua Kim juga belum menyetujui pengunduran dirimu itu," jawab Zhoumi sambil menyeduh dua gelas teh.

Kyuhyun mengendika bahunya."Lagipula ini bukan kemauanku, _Umma_ dan _Appa_ yang memintaku berhenti dari sana,"

Zhoumi beranjak dari dapur dengan dua gelas teh hangat. "Apa kau masih mau bekerja disana?" tanya Zhoumi sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah." Ujar Zhoumi enteng.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Zhoumi. "_Noona_ pikir itu mudah?"

"Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku pening!" jawab Zhoumi. "Kenapa kau bisa bangun sesiang ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat Kyuhyun teringat kejadian malam tadi, seketika senyum mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku lupa!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa anak itu? Heboh sekali," ujar Zhoumi sambil membuntuti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera meraih _handphone_nya kemudian duduk di _bed_, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. "Dia tidak menghubungiku?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak pesannya.

GREP

Tiba-tiba Zhoumi merebut handphone Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kesal.

Zhoumi terkikik geli membaca pesan-pesan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya _yeoja_ yang kau sukai juga seorang bocah!" ujar Zhoumi sambil kembali tenggelam dalam dunia ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu!" Kyuhyun berseru kesal.

Seketika Zhoumi berhenti kemudian menatap Kyuhyun heran."_Wae_?" tanya Zhoumi heran. "Kau juga memanggilnya bocah!" lanjut Zhoumi sambil menunjukan salah satu pesan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"_Andwae_! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!" jawab Kyuhyun kukuh sambil kembali merebut _handphone_nya dari tangan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi mendelik. "Apa-apaan itu? Dasar _Ahjussi_ tua, belum saja menjadi _yeojachingu_mu kau sudah _overprotective_ seperti itu. Awas nanti dia lari darimu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu_ halmeonie_, cepat keluar dari kamarku!" usir Kyuhyun sambil mendoran tubuh Zhoumi agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"YA! YA! YA!" Zhoumi berontak saat Kyuhyun hendak mengusirnya keluar kamar, dengan sekuat tenaga Zhoumi melawan namun sepertinya tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar sehingga . .

BLAM

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya dari dalam."Hahaha . ." Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bed.

"Bocah ini kenapa ya?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menekan beberapa digit nomor di handphonenya.

Tutututt Tuututtt

Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban. "Tsk, dia tidak menjawab teleponku? Apa-apaan ini?" Kyuhyun merengut kesal, tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun mencoba menelpon Sungmin.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon ku sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menyelidik.

_"A—Ahjussi . ."_

Kyuhyun menaikan kedua halis matanya merasa bingung dengan suara Sungmin. "Bocah, kenapa suara mu parau begitu? Kau sakit? Atau kau baru saja menangis?" tebak Kyuhyun.

_"Aku tidak menangis, tapi suaraku parau."_ jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu kau kenapa?"

_"Memangnya kau mau mendengarkanku jika aku bercerita pada mu Ahjussi?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk seolah berbicara langsung dengan Sungmin. "Tentu saja, memangnya kau ini kenapa bocah?"

_"Aku akan bercerita jika kau memberiku ice cream,"_

"Tks, kau yang mau berbicara denganku kenapa aku yang harus repot hah?!"

_"Mau tidak?"_

"Bagaimana aku memberimu ice cream? Jika _ice cream_ itu bisa smapai dengan _Bluetooth_ akan aku berikan padamu!" jawab Kyuhyun.

_"Aku menungguu di depan rumahku, cepat jemput aku!"_

"YA! Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, lagi pula aku yakin _Appa_mu tidak akan mengizinkan,"

_"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Ahjussi, alamat rumahku di xxxx"_

"Aishh,_ arraseo_!"

Pliip.

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Kenapa aku mau menuruti bocah itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung seraya tersenyum tulus.

.

Seorang _namja _tampan tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan seringai khas. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh lari dariku Tan Zhoumi, kau satu-satunya jalanku untuk mengetahui asal usul bocah yang telah berhasil membuat semua rencanaku gagal." ujar _namja _itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja.

_Namja _itu meraih _handphone_nya kemudian menelpon seseorang.

"_Aboji_," sapa _namja _itu ramah.

" . . . "

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Zhoumi-_ssi _lebih cepat,"

" . . . "

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida Aboji_ . ."

"Kau tidak boleh dariku Tan Zhoumi, Cho Kyuhyun . ." ujar _namja _itu sambil menyeringai.

.

Yesung duduk termenung di ruang kerjanya, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah. "Jadi siapa _namja _bermarga Cho itu? Kenapa dia sangat dekat dengan Minnie?" Yesung nampak berpikir keras tentang siapa Kyuhyun -_namja _yang dekat denga putrinya belakangan ini.

Jelas saja Yesung nampak khawatir seperti ini, putri tercintanya mulai berdekatan dengan seorang _namja_! Apalagi _namja _itu belum Yesung ketahui asal-usulnya. Bukan! Bukan masalah siapa keluaga dari _namja _itu atau apa pekerjaan _namja _itu atau hal yang lainya, yang Yesung takutkan Kyuhyun adalah seorang _namja _jahat yang akan mencelakai Sungmin.

Dengan posisinya sekarang itu adalah hal yang rawan terjadi, ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian dua tahun lalu saat salah seorang pembantu di rumahnya mencoba meracuni Sungmin dan Ryewook. Ternyata pembantu itu adalah suruhan salah satu sainganya dalam dunia bisnis untuk membunuh Ryewook dan Sungmin. Sejak saat itulah Yesung semakin _overprotective _pada dua _yeoja _terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yesung. "_Appa_,"

Yesung tersadar dari lamunanya. "Masuklah _jagi_," jawab Yesung.

"Aku ingin pergi bersama temanku," jawab Sungmin dari luar tanpa menguberis ucapan Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas, sang putri tercintanya marah ternyata. "_Arraseo_, masuk dulu _jagi_," ujar Yesung kukuh.

Dengan malas Sungmin membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Yesung.

"Duduklah," ujar Yesung lagi.

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di hadapan Yesung.

"Kau per—"

Dengan cepat Sungmin memotong ucapan Yesung. "Aku pergi kekedai _ice cream _bersama Kyuhyun, selama 2 jam setelah itu aku akan kembali ke rumah." jawab Sungmin cepat.

Yesung tersenyum, putrinya ini benar-benar sudah hapal kebiasaan mengintrogasinya. "Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "_Appa_!" Sungmin menatap Yesung kesal.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." jawab Yesung akhirnya.

Sejenak semua raut kesal di wajah Sungmin sirna dan berganti dengan senyum ceria yang selalu terpampang disana. "_Gomawo Appa_! Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Sungmin sambil menyambar tangan Yesung lalu menciumnya kilat kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan ruang kerja Yesung.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah berada jauh dari ruanganya, Yesung segera menghubungi seseorang. "Ikuti putriku, jangan sampai kalian kehilangan jejak mereka." ujar Yesung singkat dalam telepon itu.

.

Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil berjalan tergesa keluar dari lingkungan rumah megahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka _Appa _akan memberiku izin," ujar Sungmin senang.

Drrrtt Drrtt

_Handphone _Sungmin bergetar, dengan cepat Sungmin meraihnya.

_From_: 010 – 446 – xxx

* * *

_Aku sudah ada di depan rumah mu, cepatlah!_

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

"_Ahjussi_!" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan riang ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah menunggunya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Cepat sekali, baru saja aku mengirimu pesan!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengandeng lengan Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah mewah Sungmin.

Ryewook menatap kepergian mobil Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum bahagia. "Akhirnya putriku mempunyai seorang teman," lirih Ryewook bahagia.

Grep.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini _jagi_?" tanya Yesung.

"_Gomawo_ . ." ujar Ryewook sambil tersenyum tulus.

Yesung menaikan alis matanya tidak mengerti. "Untuk?"

Ryewook berbalik hingga kini ia menatap Yesung, Ryewook merengkuh kedua pipi Yesung dengan lembut. "_Gomawo_ kau mengizinkan Minnie bermain hari ini." jawab Ryewook sambil memeluk tubuh Yesung erat.

Yesung tersenyum mengerti. "_Mian_, aku tidak bisa memberi Minnie kebebasan." ujar Yesung dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, kau melakukan itu karena kau menyayangi Minnie'kan Sungie? Tapi aku sarankan jangan terlalu membuatnya merasa tertekan," nasehat Ryewook.

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian membalas memeluk tubuh Ryewook.

.

"Kau mau kemana bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Jangan panggil aku bocah _Ahjussi_! Panggil aku Minnie!" jawab Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku _Ahjussi_, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kau benar juga, lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa?"

"Mmm . ." Kyuhyun nampak berpikir menyiapkan panggilan yang cocok untuknya. "_Oppa_?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"_O—Oppa?_" ulang Sungmin.

Blush.

Seketika wajahnya memerah setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Bagus, panggil aku _Oppa_ dan aku akan memangilmu Minnie!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk menjabat lengan Sungmin.

Dengan gugup Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun,

**DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan kencang setelah tangan mereka saling bertaut, hangat . . itu yang pertama kali Sungmin rasakan ketika mengengam lengan Kyuhyun.

Demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika ia merasa Sungmin menerima uluran tanganya. '_Kenapa jantungku ini? Aku tidak mungkin menerima serangan jatung mendadak saat Sungmin mengengam tanganku . . Tsk, memalukan!_' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi lebih cangung setelah mereka melapas tautan tanga mereka. "Jadi kau mau kemana Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin nampak berpikir. "_Lotte word_?" ujar Sungmin sambil menerawang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah! _Kajja_!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melajukan mobilnya menuju _Lotte word_.

.

Henry, ya, Henry, _namja _itu tengah tersenyum senang sambil duduk rapih di salah satu kursi pesawat. "Sebentar lagi kita bertemu Zhoumi-_ssi_," ujar Henry senang.

Ya, _namja _ini sedang ada dalam perjalanan menuju Korea selatan untuk menemui Zhoumi yang ia dengar tengah berada di _apartement _sepupunya di Korea.

Sebenarnya siapa Henry? Kenapa _namja _ini terkesan misterius? Apa, ia ingin menemui Zhoumi untuk suatu tujuan? Atau . . ia memang menyukai Zhoumi?

Sudahlah, tidak seorang pun yang tahu itu kecuali Henry.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada dalam setengah perjalanan menuju _Lotte word_ ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran. "_Waeyo Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin.

Owh, sepertinya ia sudah tidak canggung lagi memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _Oppa_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ya, lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil menoleh kebelakang. "_Appa_mu menyuruh seseorang untuk mengikuti kita?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan. "Aku kira dia benar-benar membiarkanku bermain." ujar Sungmin sedih.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja mereka tidak ada dan kau bisa bermain sepuasmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

Para anggota NTS tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, ya, setelah penyerangan tiba-tiba di hotel kemarin para anggota mulai sibuk mencari lebih banyak butki untuk memecahkan kasus itu. Kita lihat disini, Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, Leeteuk dan seorang pemimpin dari mereka tengah melaksanakan rapat penting di ruangan khusus.

"Ada kemajuan?" tanya pemimpin itu langsung.

"_Oebseumnida_," Siwon menjawab dengan tegas. "Kami masih mencari beberapa bukti dari kejadian-kejadain yang terjadi belakangan ini Kim _sajangnim_." Jelasnya.

"Apa yang kalian temukan dari jasad-jasad teroris yang tewas di gedung minggu yag lalu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mulai melihat laporan yang telah di siapkan untuknya.

"Setelah aku dan tim kami memeriksa mereka semua, kami menemukan sebuah _chip _yang menunjukan sebuah tempat persembunyian, kami telah mengeceknya kemarin. Sepertinya itu tempat persembunyian sebuah kelompok terror yang baru _sajangnim_," jelas Kibum.

Kepala NTS Kim mengangguk. "Bagus, sekertaris Park hubungi agen NIS dan DIS bincangkan masalah ini. Lee Donghae, kau yang bertugas sebagai juru komunikasi tetap pantau gedung yang kemarin Kibum temukan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kami masih membujuknya untuk kembali _sajangnim_," jawab Siwon.

"Bagus, bawa dia kembali sebelum Kepala Kim Young Woon mengantikan aku," ujar Kepala Kim yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mendelik bingung. "Satu hal yang belum kalian ketahui, mulai minggu depan aku akan digantikan oleh Kepala Kim Young Woon disini. Aku dipindahkan ke _Cheongwadae _(_Blue house_) mulai minggu depan. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja lebih giat lagi dengan Kepala Kim yang baru." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Sajangnim_,"

"Sudah sampai disni, kerjakan kembali tugas kalian," ujar Kepala Kim sambil berlalu.

Setelah kepala Kim berlalu, Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, dan Leeteuk atau sekertaris Park masih terdiam di ruangan itu.

"_Noona_, apa ini benar?" tanya Donghae ragu.

Leeteuk mengeleng. "_Keureohji_, _naddo moreugesso_." Jawab Leeteuk sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hahh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk hidup disini dengan ketua yang baru . ." lirih Kibum sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Sudahlah, aku dengar Kepala Kim Youngwoon adalah seorang Kepala muda yang hebat dan baik," ujar Siwon menenangkan teman-temannya ya, terutama _yeojachingu_nya.

"Ya, semoga." jawab Kibum, Leeteuk, dan Donghae kompak.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermain di _Lotte word_, namun ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Setelah mereka selesai menaiki salah satu wahana yang ada di sana, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal, ia terus menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang terdapat di sekitarnya itu, dan sepertinya para _stalker _yang Yesung suruh juga merasakanya, walaupun tidak dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas namun para _stalker _itu juga terlihat tengah mencari-cari sebuah gedung yang mungkin di jadikan tempat persembunyian.

Sungmin pun merasakan itu. "_Oppa_, apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres? Kau terlihat tak nyaman dari tadi." Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan dan menggeleng. "_Anhi_, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita bermain." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa namun perasaanya makin tidak enak, ia kembali menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang besar kemungkinannya untuk seorang _sharpshooter _bersembunyi. Oh ayolah, jangan ragukan Kyuhyun, dia sangat terlatih untuk hal ini.

**DEG**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika ia dapat melihat salah satu _sharpshooter_ yang bersembunyi tepat di belakang mereka, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin erat. '_Bersiap_!' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

1

2

Dan

. . .

**To Be Continue**

****Huuhh ffnya makin gak seru ya? Ampuunnn, jangan lemparin Fi gara-gara Fi bikin mimi ge jadi yeoja disini, lemparin Fi pake KyuMin aja.  
#plaakk.  
Adooohh ceritanya makin ngaco gpp'kan? Chingudeul, Fi publishnya 2 hari sekali gak kelamaan'kan? Moga-moga nggak deh.  
hehe.

Yang tanyain umurnya Kyu, kira-kira umurnya Kyu 25-an disini tapi blm Fi pastiin lagi nihh. Konfliknya? Di chap in udah keliatan blm konfliknya?  
Yeay! Ada yang mau review lagi, _jeongmal, jeongmal _kamsahamnidaaaaa . .

Semoga ketemu lagi di chapter 4,  
**Reviewers kamsahamnidaaaa! :**

**maya sakura - cherrizka980826 - desroschan - HeeYeo - Riyu - Royalavell - Hyugi Lee - 1812 - Sunghyunnie - MINGswife - eunhae25 - nikyunmin - asahi - Sasya - minyu - kyurin minnie - Rosa Damascen - Keys47 - GaemGyuDuck - BbuingBbuing137 - Fariny - Anami Hime - mitade13 - Mrs. Cassanova EunHae - reaRelf -ForteX - nahanakyu - ChwangMine95 - chabluebilubilu - BABYKYUTEMIN - Princess kyumin - park ji hyun -coffeewie kyumin Rilianda Abelira -**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY HERO IS AN EVIL?!**

**V13KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara (I.T) yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang**_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari mereka dan nggak lebih, mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memilki#plaakk. Alur cerita ini asli punya Fi, bukan hasil copy-paste atau palgiat. Cerita ini cuma fiksi dan khayalan belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan cerita, itu hanya sebuah sebuah kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo**(_s_)**!**

**DEG**

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika ia dapat melihat salah satu sharpshooter yang bersembunyi tepat di belakang mereka, Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin erat. '_Bersiap!_'

1

2

. . .

"Lari!"

DUARR

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat dan membawanya lari dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdengar suara tembakan, tidak, bukan, bukan _sharpshooter _itu yang menembak, melainkan para _stalker _yang Yesung suruh menembak _sharpshooter _itu. "Cepat lindungi nona Lee!" seru seorang _stalker _itu, dengan cepat beberapa diantara mereka mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan beberapa orang lagi berlari menuju tempat persembunyian sang _sharpshooter_.

.

TRAP

TRAP

TRAP

Kyuhyun terus membawa lari tubuh lemah Sungmin. "_O_—_Oppa_!" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah tidak kuat berlari.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin panic. "_Gwaenchanaji_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus membawa Sungmin berlaari.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "_A_—_Anhi_," jawab Sungmin tersenggal.

"Sabar sebentar, kita akan segera sampai di tempat parkir!" dengan memaksakan diri, Sungmin pun kembali berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir.

.

Seorang _namja _tengah menenteng tasnya di salah satu _gate _bandara Incheon, ia juga terlihat tengah berbicara dalam telepon.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"_Sharpshooter yang anda utus gagal tuan, Cho Kyuhyun berlari dengan seorang wanita. Tampaknya kita bisa mengunakan wanita itu untuk memancingnya,"_

"Bagus, bawa wanita itu padaku. Aku akan menemui kalian di tempat biasa! Kirimkan orang lebih kesana. Setelah ini aku yakin para agen NTS akan bertindak."

Pliip.

Ia memutuskan _line _telepon kemudian beralih menatap isi bandara Incheon. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menginjak Korea?" ujarnya sambil mulai melangkah meninggalkan bandara.

.

Zhoumi bergerak gelisah sambil memegangi _handphone_nya. "Aish, kenapa orang begitu bersemangat bertemu denganku? Kenapa _Appa_ menginzinkannya?" gerutu Zhoumi.

"Kui Xian, kemana anak itu? Seharusnya dia membantuku sekarang!" Zhoumi masih mengerutu tak jelas dibalkon apartemen Kyuhyun.

"AAAKKHHH!" Zhoumi berteriak frustasi. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu!"

_Omo_! Koala merah kita sedang di dera gugup luar biasa, tentu saja! Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan tunangannya yang datang khusus dai China. Ya, _namja _bernama Henry itu khusus datang dari China hanya untuk melihat Zhoumi yang tak kunjung pulang.

"TAN ZHOUMII! Tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak menolak hal ini jadi jalani saja!" ujar Zhoumi sambil menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

Ya, mari kita tinggalkan Zhoumi yang masih sibuk menenangkan diri. Ayo kita lihat bagaimaa keadaan kediaman kelarga Lee setelah para _stalker _itu memberi kabar tentang Sungmin pada tuan Lee.

.

"Sungie! Minnie baik-baik saja 'kan?" Ryewook terus bertanya seperti itu sejak 15 menit lalu.

Yesung pun sama kalutnya, ia sedang menyuruh para _bodyguard_nya untuk membawa Sungmin pulang dari _Lotte word_.

"Tenanglah Wookie, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Para _bodyguard _kita sedang mencoba membawa Minnie pulang." jawab Yesung sambil terus bergelut dengan teleponnya.

Ryewook mendelik marah mendengar jawaban Yesung. "Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat jika keadaan putriku dalam bahaya!" Ryewook membentak Yesung dengan sedikit terisak.

Owh, matilah kau Lee Jongwoon! Lihat istrimu tercinta menatapmu dengan berang dan belirang air mata, bersiap-siap saja menerima bentakan Ryewook yang lebih dari ini jika kau masih bersikap sama!

Yesung meluluh ketika melihat sang istri tercinta terisak pilu, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Wookie kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat. "Ssstt, tenanglah _jagi_. Aku akan menjamin jika Minnie baik-baik saja," ujar Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Wookie.

"Hiks, hiks, aku tidak mau Minnie terluka lagi Sungie. Selamatkan dia." isak Wookie dalam pelukan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku janji _jagi_," jawab Yesung pasti.

.

"_LOTTE WORD_!" Donghae berteriak sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya –Shin Donghae.

"Aku rasa seorang kawanan _terror _itu tewas disana!" jawab Donghae sambil mulai mencari informasi lebih pada _computer_nya.

Siwon dan Kibum menghampiri Donghae dengan tergesa. "Ada apa Hae-_ah_?!" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Donghae berbalik menatap Siwon dan Kibum. "_Hyung_! _Lotte word_, terjadi penembakan disana dan Kyuhyun ada disana," jawab Donghaee.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Shindong.

"Kita pergi Shindong _Hyung_!" ujar Siwon sambil berlari meninggalkan gedung NTS dan diikuti Shindong bersama agen-agen NTS yang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini ada di belakang Shindong dan Donghae.

"_Noona_, terjadi penembakan di sekitar _Lotte word _dan Kyuhyun ada disana!" jawab Donghae.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Terus cari informasi lebih, kirimkan beberapa regu SRT kesana. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada ketua Kim," ujar Leeteuk dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari Donghae dan Shindong.

.

Trap.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan larinya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir, Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan mereka aman. "Minnie, aku tidak bisa mengatarmu pulang, para _bodyguard Appa_mu akan mengatarmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Nde Oppa_, _josimhaeyo_." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum mengambil nafas untuk menstabilkan keadaan paru-parunya.

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum pada Sungmin, tak lama kemudian para _stalker _tersebut muncul. "Nona Lee!" panggil meraka sambil menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Bawa Nona Lee pulang dan pastikan ia selamat hingga sampai di rumah!" ujar Kyuhyun pada mereka.

"_Ne_!" mereka pun membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil yang mereka bawa, Sungmin melambaikan tanganya pada Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membalas lambaian Sungmin, setelah memastikan mobil itu benar-benar telah meninggalkan lokasi _Lotte word_ Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobilnya. "Aku rasa senjata yang Siwon _Hyung _berikan minggu lalu masih tersimpan di mobil," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

TRAKK

Kyuhyun mengisikan peluru pada pistol tersebut dengan cepat, lalu ia kembali berlari menuju tempat tadi. "Kalian akan mati di tangaku!" ujar Kyuhyun berang.

.

"Tuan, Cho Kyuhyun masih berada di _Lotte word_, dan wanita itu sudah pulang bersama beberapa _bodyguard_nya," supi _namja _misterius itu melapor.

_Namja _itu mengangguk. "Bawa aku ke _Lotte word_ dan cari informasi tentang wanita itu," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap menyusuri gedung yang di gunakan tempat persembunyian oleh _sharpshooter _payah itu, ya, setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun, dan diikuti beberapa _bodyguard _Yesung yang masih tersisa disana.

Trap

Trap

Trap

Kyuhyun dan dua orang _bodyguard _Yesung bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga untuk bersembunyi dari orang-orang tersebut.

Trap

Trap

Trap

Suara langkah itu semakin jelas terdengar. "Hanya berjarak 13 meter dari sini, bersiaplah." ujar Kyuhyun memperingati para _bodyguard _itu sambil menyiapkan senjatanya.

Para _bodyguard _itu mengangguk sambil mengisi peluru pistol mereka.

Trap.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih saat melihat beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam mengepung dirinya bersama _bodyguard _Yesung.

DUARR

Seorang agen _terror _itu menembakan senjatanya tepat pada tiang penyangga tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merunduk, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kemudian sedikit mencongdongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat para kawanan _terror _itu

DUARR

BRUKK

Kyuhyun menembak salah saru agen _terror _itu dan membuat nyawanya melayang dalam satu tembakan.

DUARR

DUARR

DUARR

Setelah aksi menembak yang Kyuhyun lakukan kini adegan baku tembak itu tak dapat terelak'kan lagi.

DUARR

DUARR

Trap.

Trap.

Mereka kembali mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekati mereka, namun dengan tidak pedulinya mereka tetap melakukan aksi tembak menemba itu. Kyuhyun kembali bersembunyi dan meyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang penyangga kemudian menghela nafas. Maklum ia sudah tak pernah melakukan hal seperti lagi sejak satu tahun terakhir. Ya, jika hanya kejadian seperti di hotel waktu itu memang tidak begitu menyulitkan untuk Kyuhyun, namun kali ini sepertinya ia benar-benar harus bekerja keras.

DUARR

BRUKK

DUARR

BRUKK

DUARR

Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah belakang mereka, Kyuhyun sedikit membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Shindong dan Siwon disana dengan cepat, ia pun kembali terlibat dalam aksi baku tembak itu.

BRUKK

Setelah seorang agen _terror _yang tersisa itu gugur ditangan Kyuhyun. Shindong, dan Siwon menghela nafas lega, namun . . tanpa mereka sadari seseorang misterius yang mengenakan topi dan masker hitam menatap kea rah mereka. "Cho Kyuhyun." lirihnya sambil mengeplakan tangan.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin melihat keatas tempat seorang _sharpshooter _bersembunyi, sebaiknya _Hyung _di bawah menghadang kawanan _terror _yang akan datang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju lantai teratas gedung ini, Siwon dan Shindong pun segera beranjak keluar dari gedung itu dan menyisir _Lotte word_.

Seseorang meisterius itu tersenyum senang dan mulai menyiapkan senjatanya kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Kita bertemu lagi Cho Kyuhyun," lirih _namja _itu sambil mulai melangkah.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kyuhyun menyusuri gedung luas itu dengan pistol yang telah siap di tanganya.

TAP

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. "_Naga_," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam. "_Nagarago_!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sepertinya _uri _Kyuhyun tahu jika ia diikuti!

DUARR

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari arah yang berlawanan, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah pintu.

"Hahaha . ." terdengar suara tawa seseorang, Kyuhyun semakin menyiapkan dirinya untuk meyerang orang tersebut.

"_Nan nawasseo_," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengarah pistolnya pada orang itu. "_Nugu_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kyuhyun rasa ia mengenal suara ini, sebuah suara lembut namun menyeramkan dengan pelafalan bahasa Korea yang tidak terlalu fasih. Ya, ia mengenal suara ini.

Orang itu hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tak kalah membunuh, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan orang itu menyeringai di balik masker hitamnya. Perlahan orang itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun harus melangkah mundur. "Kau melupakan aku Cho?" tanyanya sinis.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap orang itu tajam.

"Pelabuhan Incheon, 2008. Aku memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali!" ujar orang itu sambil terus melangkah.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan orang itu. "_NEO_!" pekik Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Hhh," _namja _itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau mengingat ku?" tanyanya.

Brukk

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya, ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi sekarang dan orang itu semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun pun kembali mengarahkan senjatanya pada orang itu.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku, namun jika aku langsung melakukan hal itu sepertinya tidak akan menarik," ujarnya seraya mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau punya mainan baru Cho?" tanyanya sambil menyeriangai.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari _namja _dihadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Kyuhyun. Ayolah, Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui pertanyaan itu.

_Namja _itu semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. "_Ne yeoja _ . ." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video di _handphone_nya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak melihat video yang berdurasi beberapa detik itu, itu! _Omo_! Itu Sungmin! Dia terlihat di seret beberapa agen _terror _menuju sebuah tempat yang asing di mata Kyuhyun! _Eottohkke_?!

DUARR

DUARR

DUARR

Kyuhyun menyerang _namja _itu dengan tembakan beruntun, ia menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan marah dengan nafas yang memburu. "JANGAN GANGGU _YEOJA_ ITU!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyerang _namja _itu bertubi-tubi.

Namun sayang, _namja _itu begitu lihai mengindari serangan Kyuhyun.

DUARR

SRETT

Satu tembakan dari _namja _itu berhasil mengenai lengan kiri Kyuhyun. "Ahh," Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi lengan kirinya, sakit . . memang itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan, namun luka ini tak sebanding dengan pukulan di hatinya ketika melihat Sungmin tersandra anggota _terror_ itu, apalagi itu semua karena dirinya.

_Namja _itu tersenyum menang. "Yang pertama, karena kau menghalangi jalanku dua tahun lalu. Tunggulah, aku pasti akan memberikan tembakan-tembakan lain di sekujur tubuhmu sampai kau mati!" ujarnya sakratis sambil berlalu di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar _namja _itu, namun sialnya _namja _itu berlari terlalu cepat hingga Kyuhyun kehilangan jejaknya.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung disambut Siwon, Shindong, Donghae dan Kibum yang baru datang. "_Omo_! Kyu, kenapa tanganmu?!" tanya Kibum _panic_.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat seorang _namja _berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari gedung ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang menakutkan.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia . . , otak di balik penyerangan dua tahun lalu, kembali . ." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon, Donghae, Kibum, dan Shindong membulatkan matanya. "Dia kembali? Sepertinya kelompok _terror _baru itu adalah organisasi barunya." ujar Siwon.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meningalkan _Noona _dan _Hyungdeul_nya.

Grep.

Donghae dan Shindong menahan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun melangkah lebih jauh. "Kita pergi ke rumah sakit dan obati tanganmu," ujar Shindong sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi,"

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI SEBELUM TANGANMU TEROBATI CHO!" Kibum mebentak Kyuhun kasar.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengeluarkan peluru dari tangamu dan menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir itu," lirih Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba, lalu membawa Kyuhyun menuju mobil _ambulance _yang tersedia disana.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun harus segera di obati, apakah kalian tidak melihat? Di sepanjang jalan yang Kyuhyun lalui berceceran darahnya sendiri, jika tidak segera di obati, Kyuhyun bisa mati konyol karena kehabisan darah.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah dan mengikuti _yeoja _itu.

.

Kibum melakukan operasi kecil di mobil _ambulance _yang tersedia untuk korban yang ada disana, ia menatap Kyuhyun cemas.

Tentu saja Kibum cemas, saat ia membasuh luka Kyuhyun dengan _antiseptic_ Kyuhyun hanya diam, padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan berteriak tak karuan hingga Kibum harus memukul kepalanya keras agar ia diam . Dan saat Kibum mencabut peluru yang bersarang di tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bergeming dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum sambil membalut lengan Kyuhyun dengan perban.

Kyuhyun menyahut, ia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan putus asa, kalut, marah, dan merasa bersalah yang bercampur menjadi satu. "_Noona_ . ." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungguh! Kini Kibum merasa kasihan dengan _dongsaeng _ter_evil_nya ini. "_Wae_? Apa yang terjadi Kyu?" jawab Kibum.

"Sungmin . . dia tersandra oleh para agen _terror _itu karena aku . ." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

Kibum membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa maksud mu?"

"_Namja _itu . . ia kembali dan ingin membalas dendam padaku. _Noona_ tahu . . ? _Sharpshooter _yang tertembak tadi adalah suruhannya, ia ingin membunuhku dan sepertinya ia menggunakan Sungmin untuk menghancurkan ku kali ini," jelas Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk paham, "Ky—"

"MANA CHO KYUHYUN!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat ucapan Kibum terpotong. "_Nuga_?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Appa _Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak menghampiri Yesung sebelum _Appa _Sungmin itu lebih marah lagi padanya.

Kibum mengerutkan kedua alis matanya tidak mengerti lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"_Jeo_, _yeogiisseumnida_." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Yesung dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

Grep.

Yesung mengcengkram kerah kemeja Kyyuhyun dan menyudutkan Kyuhyun kedinding. "_NEO_!" ujar Yesung marah sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"_Ahjussi_! Apa yang anda lakukan?!" ujar Kibum sambil memisahkan mereka berdua.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN PUTRIKU?!" teriak yesung tepat pada wajah Kyuhyun, ya, Yeung telah mengetahui hal ini, dan setelah itu langsung pergi menuju _Lotte word_.

Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk di hadapan Yesung. "_Jeosunghamnida_, aku yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini." ujar Kyuhyun dengn nada menyesal.

"Hiks, hiks," tiba-tiba Ryewook datang menghampiri mereka dengan terisak. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, a—apa yang terjadi dengan M—minnie?" tanya Ryewook sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryewook dengan tatapan bersalah. "_Ahjumma_, _jeosunghamnida_. I—ini semua salahku." Jawabnya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Ryewook menggeleng kuat. "_A_—_Anhi_! Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar! Minnie baik-baik saja'kan?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kelu, sungguh! Ia rasa ini adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Sekali lagi ia membungkuk di hadapan Ryewook dan Yesung. "Aku akan membawa pulang Sungmin, dan akan aku pastikan ia baik-baik saja, _Ahjussi_, _Ahjumma_ . ." ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah dan suara yang mengisyaratkan ia bersungguh-sungguh tentang apa yang ia ucapkan.

Yesung membawa Ryewook dalam pelukannya, tanpa mengubris Kyuhyun.

"Tuan, Nyonya, kami pasti bisa membawa Nona Lee pulang dengan keadaan selamat. Kami menjamin hal itu," dan kali ini si _Choigo Yeowoon_ (Agen terbaik) telah angkat berbicara.

Jika dou jenius ini sudah angkat bicara, tentu saja semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Bukan hanya mereka berdua, melainkan ini adalah tugas kami sebagai Agen keamanan Negara. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan melakukan usaha terbaik kami untuk membawa Nona Lee kembali dengan selamat," ujar Siwon sambil membungkuk dan diikuti agen yang lain, begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Yesung terlihat sedikit menaruh harapan pada anggota NTS itu melalui tatapannya, namun ia tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Kami percaya pada kalian, bawa kembali _Uri_ Minnie," ujar Ryewook sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan para agen lainya mengangguk yakin. "Pasti akan kami lakukan _Ahjumma_." jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. "Akh!" ia merintih sakit sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, perlahan Sungmin sudah mulai sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. '_Eodinnie_?' tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah sadar ruapanya Nona Lee," ujar seseorang sambil menghampiri Sungmin kemudian duduk tepat di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut takut saat melihat namja itu mendekat kerahnya. "_N—Nugu_?" tanyanya takut, jelas saja Sungmin takut! _Namja_ dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu misterius dengan masker dan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ck, pertanyaan klasik. Aku tidak menyangka . ." jawabnya sambil beranjak dari hadapan Sungmin. "Ternyata mainan baru Cho brengsek itu target kami . . hahaha . ." lanjutnya dengan tawa lantang.

Sungmin hanya diam menanggapi celotehan _namja_ dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Nona, kami hanya akan membunuhmu tidak lebih." _Namja_ itu menyeringai lebar melihat raut pucat Sungmin, perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menatap wajahnya yang tertutupi. "Kau tahu? Aku adalah seorang pemimpin jaringan _terror_ internasional, aku disini untuk menghabisi seluruh keluarga mantan agen NTS termasuk keluargamu tapi . . ," ia memberi jeda dalam penjelasannya.

"Itu bukan tujuan utamaku, aku datang hanya untuk membuat Cho brengsek itu menderita dan mati . . dan kau kuncinya, Nona Lee . ." lanjutnya berbisik tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik menengar bisikan itu. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan sakiti keluargaku!" Sungmin berujar dengan tubuh bergetar.

_Namja_ itu menyeringai. "Itu mudah! Aku tidak akan menyakiti keluargamu tapi . . kau harus mati didepan Cho Kyuhyun dengan tanganku,"

"Apa urusanmu dengan Kyuhyun _Oppa_?!"

"_O—Oppa_? Tks, rupanya hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu? Mmm, tidak ada hanya dia harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjdi kepadaku!" jawabnya dengan nada meninggi. "Karena bocah brengsek itu aku harus mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupku! Aku harus bersusah payah untuk membujuk semua mantan anggota terror untuk membuat sebuah kelompok terror yang baru, aku harus merelakan impianku hancur di tangan bocah itu! Tak akan aku biarkan hidup bahagia untuk itu!"

PRANGG

"Kyaaaa!" Ucapan _namja_ itu berakhir dengan melayangnya sebuah gelas yang membentur dinding dengan kerasnya.

Sungmin berteriak takut sambil menutup matanya erat.

Dada _namja_ itu naik turun dapat sedikit Sungmin lihat matanya memerah dan nafasnya memburu. "Akan aku beri waktu dua hari untuk menikmati waktu terakhir di hidup kalian dan jika setelah dua hari _Hero_ mu itu tidak datang akan aku habisi seluruh mantan anggota NTS terdahulu." Desisnya sambil berlalu.

.

Sungmin menatap kepergian namja itu dengan kalut. "NTS? Balas dendam? Kyuhyun _Oppa_?" lirih Sungmin sambil berpikir. "NTS? Apa hubungan NTS dengan keluargaku? Bukankah _Appa_ bilang _Appa_ hanya seorang anak tunggal? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Tidak mungkin _Appa _adalah mantan seorang agen NTS," lirih Sungmin sambil kalut.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang tengah sibuk di ruang forensik data, ya, setelah Ryewook berkata demikian Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun memulai aksi mereka bersama agen lainya. "_Noona,_ apa yang _Noona_ temukan dari _memory card_ waktu itu?"

"Sebuah peta bangunan di Sokcho, sepertinya itu adalah tempat persembunyian mereka, namun saat beberapa regu SRT menyisir tempat tersebut sudah tidak ada satu orang pun tersisa. Dan kami menemukan sebuah kertas tertinggal yang mirip sebuah perencanaan kecil." Jawab Kibum sambil memberikan sebuah kertas berukuran A4 pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu apa kalian temukan dari barang-barang agen terror tadi?"

"Kami masih memproses, tapi sepertinya hal yang sama. Sebuah _memory_ dengan peta bangunan, dari hasil penelitian kami sepertinya itu sebuah gedung di Gyeongju. Nggh Kyu, aku merasa sedikit janggal dengan isi kertas itu."

Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan kertas itu secara seksama. "Tulisan dalam kertas ini menggunakan dialek yang tidak biasa, apa _Noona_ sudah mencoba menggunakan alat untuk membacanya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Belum, kau coba tanyakan hal ini pada Siwon. Aku rasa dia bisa membantu, cepat kerjakan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat aksi semangat Kibum, ia pun berlalu menuju ruang _controller_ untuk menemui Siwon.

Pluk!

Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Siwon pelan hingga membuat sang pemilik hamper terjungkal karena kaget. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon mendelik marah saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ di belakangnya.

"_Hyung,_ bisakah kau membantuku untuk membaca isi kertas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil beranjak duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"_Mwoga_?" tanya Siwon sambil meraih kertas yang Kyuhyun serahkan padanya. "Tentu saja mudah, ikut aku," lanjut Siwon setelah melihat kertas tersebut.

.

Dan kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah berdiri di sebuah kios di pasar Insandong, entah kenapa Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kesini. "_Hyung,_ apa kau yakin _halboji_ ini bisa membaca dialek aneh di kertas itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Diam dan lihat," jawab Siwon singkat.

Setelah beberapa belas menit mereka menunggu akhirnya sang halboji yang sudah renta itu keluar dari dalam kiosnya dengan membawa dua lembar kertas di tangannya. "Anak muda, dialek dalam tulisan ini adalah dialek campuran dari hanja dan kanji China terdahulu, tidak begitu sulit menerjemahkannya," ujar halboji itu sambil memberikan kertas tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, kamsahamnida halboji_," jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpamitan dan memberikan sesuatu untuk _halboji_ itu mereka pun kembali mengendarai mobilnya menuju NTS.

"NTS? Balas dendam? Cho Kyuhyun? Steve Lau?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menatap kertas itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Siwon yang sibuk dengan stirnya. "_Hyung,_ apa kau tahu Steve Lau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng. "_Anhi_,"

"Aku rasa _namja_ misterius itu bernama Steve Lau," lirih Kyuhyun sambil kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang empat kata yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut.

.

Zhoumi terkulai lemas di sofa Apartement Kyuhyun. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa benar _namja_ itu mau datang? Sudah jam 8 malam dia belum datang juga . . Hhhhh," Zhoumi berujar frustasi sambil menghela nafas lelah.

Ugh! Bagaimana ia tidak lelah? Sudah berapa jam ia menunggu tunangnya itu datang namun, sampai detik ini pun namja itu belum datang juga!

"Aku lelah! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" keluh Zhoumi sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya,

TING TONG

Bel apartemen berbunyi, Zhoumi menghela nafas kemudian beranjak membuka pintu.

TING TONG

"_Wait a minute_!" jawab Zhoumi dari dalam.

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen terbuka. "_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Zhoumi.

Sosok itu tersenyum pada Zhoumi. "_Hi_, Zhoumi-_ssi_?" sapanya ramah.

Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengenalku?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Henry_ imnida_," jawabnya sambil membungkuk.

"Uhh?" Zhoumi tersentak. "Henry_-ssi?_ Silahkan masuk," ujar Zhoumi sambil membuka pintu apartemen sedikt lebih lebar.

Dengan senang hati Henry memasuki apartemen itu. "Kau sendirian Zhoumi-_ssi_?" tanya Henry.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "_Ye_, sepupu ku masih belum pulang," jawab Zhoumi sambil meletakan segelas teh hangat untuk Henry. "Ah, Henry_-ssi_ kenapa anda baru sampai jam 8 malam? _Appa_ku bilang kau berangkat dari China pukul 7 pagi? Apakah jalur udara macet?" tanya Zhoumi heran.

Henry tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi yang terkesan menyindir. "Tidak, hanya ada masalah ketika penerbangan, jalur udara masih baik-baik saja Zhoumi-_ssi_," jawab Henry.

Mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan perkenalan yang mengasyikan hingga lupa waktu.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di ruangan _conference_ NTS sendiri dengan sebuah lamu kecil yang meneranginya, ya, semua anggota NTS telah pulang walaupun waktu masih menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"Hanya tinggal dua hal yang belum aku pecahkan, NTS dan balas dendam. Apa itu bermakna '_Balas dendam pda NTS'_?"

"Jika ia, lalu kenapa Sungmin terlibat? Apa mereka membawa Sungmin hanya untuk memancingku atau . . Sungmin merupakan salah satu target mereka?" Kyuhyun berpikir keras tentang dua kata yang belum bisa ia pecahkan, seketika memorinya tentang penyerangan di hotel minggu lalu mulai berterbangan di otaknya.

**_"Salyeojusyo! Hiks, jebal salyeojuseyo!"_**

.

**_"Kau mau kemana Nona Lee? Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"_**

.

"_Bingo_!" Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya ketika teringat ucapan salah satu anggota terror itu. "_Appa_ Sungmin pasti tahu tentang ini!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyambar jaketnya kemudian menuju kediaman Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun duduk tenang menunggu Tuan Lee yang masih belum turun walau Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya sejak sepuluh menit tadi.

TAP

TAP

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang baru saja menuruni tangga rumah mewah itu, ya, itu Tuan Lee –Appa Sungmin!

"Ada apa kau mencari malam-malam begini?" Yesung duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta minta maaf jika kedatanganku menganggu waktu anda _Ahjussi_. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoga_?"

"NTS, apakah salah satu dari keluarga _Ahjussi_ pernah menjadi agen disana?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun membals tatapan Yesung tanpa gentar. "Kejadian di hotel beberapa waktu yang lalu, anda mengingatnya? Tepat pada hari itu sebuah acara besar_ Blue House_ di gelar dan tepat pada hari itu para agen terror menyerang, apa anda tahu apa arti dari semua hal itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya member isyarat untuk Kyuhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"NTS, DIS, NIS, dan Blue house menjadi sasaran utama para agen terror itu. Saya rasa para teroris itu juga mengincar mantan anggota NTS terdahulu dan keluarga anda masuk dalam target."

Yesung tersentak. "Jadi maksudmu upaya mereka menculik Sungmin adalah untuk balas dendam?!" tanya Yesung kaget.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung puas. "Jadi benar salah salah satu anggota keluarga anda adalah mantan agen NTS?"

Yesung mengangguk. "_Ne_, _Appa_ku adalah seorang mantan agen NTS. Tapi kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Bahkan kami sudah menyembunyikan menyembunyikan nama keluarga kami, aku mengubah marga Ryewook dan Sungmin menjadi Lee dan bukan Kim,"

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah _Ahjussi_, jaringan teknologi mereka sudah sangat luas, aku harus permisi_ Ahjussi_, aku harus segera membawa Sungmin pulang dan menyelsaikan kasus ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat pada Yesung.

.

"Zhoumi-_ssi_, ini sudah tengah malam. Lebih baik aku pulang," ujar Henry sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah,_ ne_. Kalau begitu kita bertemu lagi besok," ujar Zhoumi sambil mengikuti Henry berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Henry tersenyum.

CUP

Ia mencium pipi Zhoumi sekilas. "_Annyeong_!" ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"_Omo_!" Zhoumi memegangi pipinya. "Dia orang pertama yang menciumku!" ujar Zhoumi tidak percaya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Henry tersenyum sendiri dalam langkahnya. "Wanita yang manis," lirihnya sambil meninggalkan basement apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

**NTS, -Seoul.**

**South korea –-Daehan Minguk.**

**09.00 KST**

* * *

"Hae-_ah_, tolong cocokan gambar pada peta ini dengan pabrik kosong yang berada di Gyeongju," pinta Kibum sambil memberikan sebuah memory card pada Donghae.

"_Ne_," Donghae pun segera melaksanakan apa yang Kibum perintahkan, dengan cepat Donghae mulai mengetikan beberapa kode untuk membantunya.

* * *

_**Macth 100%**_

* * *

Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera pada layar computernya. "_Ne_, itu cocok Bummie-_ah_!" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Gyeongju _kajja_," ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berada disana.

Beberapa agen NTS termasuk Kibum pun mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju Gyeongju.

.

Sungmin menatap malas pada namja misterius dari satu jam tadi hanya berjalan-jalan di hadapannya.

Tep.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Sungmin. "Kau yakin _Oppa_ mu itu akan datang?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sungmin menatapnya dengan sinis. "Aku yakin." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Cih," _namja_ itu hanya berdecih pelan mendengar jawaban yang Sungmin lontarkan.

"Tuan," tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi kelakuan namja tersebut.

Namja itu berhenti dan menatap anak buahnya datar. "NTS telah mengetahui persembunyian kita," lapornya dengan nada tegang, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum lebar dalam hati. '_Ah, kalian datang menyelamatkan ku! Gomawoo! Kamsahamnida hana-nim!'_

"Ck, menyusahkan! Cepat tinggalkan gedung ini dan tinggalkan kami berdua!" jawaabnya singkat.

"Tuan . ."

"Cepat!" bentaknya kasar. _Namja_ itu menatap Sungmin sinis. "Kau senang _Hero_ mu itu datang? Tapi aku rasa dia hanya kan mati ditanganku, dan kau juga . .jadi jangan berharap banyak," ujarnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun dan para agen NTS yang lain pun sampai di Gyeongju, ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling. "Steve Lau," lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap seseorang yang tengah melambai padanya.

"_Hyung_ aku akan memeriksa sisi kiri gedung, _Hyung _dan lainya tengah dan sisi kanan!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju tempat _namja _yang ia kira bernama Steve.

.

Mereka masih terus saling mengejar satu sama lain, masih belum terjadi aksi baku tembak diantara mereka.

Tep.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia yakin Steve berlari keruangan pengap ini, ia menatap keadaan ruangan itu. Sebuah tali? Kursi? Bukankah ini terlihat seperti ruang tempat penyekapan? Sungmin! Ya, Sungmin pasti di sekap di ruang ini, tapi dimana dia?

"PENGECUT! KELUAR KAU!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki mendekatinya, dengan sigap Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan senjatanya.

TRAKK

Kyuhyun menyiapkan senjatanya untuk menembak dan kembali mengawasi sekeliling.

Tap.

"_O_—_Oppa_," Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Minnie .." panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ck, ck, ck, sungguh menyedihkan!"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang tak kalah ia hafal menyapanya.

SRET

GREP

Ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan senjatanya pada Steve dengan sigap _namja _misterius itu membawa Sungmin ke dalam kukunganya dan meletakan pistolnya pada kepala Sungmin. "Diam Cho! Kau lihat? Ini menyakitkan bukan? Ini tidak lebih menyakitkan saat kau menghancurkan impianku dua tahun lalu!" bentaknya.

DUARR

Steve melancarkan sebuah tembakan, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghindar.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan mendekati Steve dan Sungmin.

TRAKK

Steve mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kyuhyun. "Diam kau!" namun dengan tidak pedulinya Kyuhyun terus melangkah mendekati mereka.

DUARR

Satu tembakan yang steve luncurkan kali ini hampir saja mengenai kaki kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa . . kau akan mati ditanganku, bukan aku yang mati ditanganmu, Steve-_ssi_," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

**DEG**

Jantung Steve berdetak kencang ketika Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. "_Eottohkke_ _A_—"

DUARR

Kyuhyun menembakan satu pelurunya pada tangan kanan Steve. "Pertanyaan bodoh dan tindakan yang bodoh," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai, ia semakin menyeringai ketika merasakan jaraknya dengan Steve dan Sungmin semakin dekat. "Masker dan topi mu itu membuatku sangat ingin tahu," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mencoba meraih masker yang Steve gunakan.

BRUKK

Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menghindar, ia menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun kemudian berlari kencang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Shit_!"

Pliip.

Kyuhyun menelpon Siwon.

"_Hyung_! Steve! Orang itu baru saja melarikan diri dari sisi kiri gedung."

" . ."

Pliip.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"_O_—_Oppa_!" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun lemah kemudian balas memeluk tubuh kekar itu erat.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut belakang Sungmin. "Maaf, aku membawamu ke dalam kondisi yang sulit seperti ini. Aku menyesal."

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Anhiyo_, aku yang bersalah atas semua ini. Jika saja aku tidak meminta _Oppa _membawaku ke _Lotte word_, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi,"

"Kau baik-baik saja'kan Min? _Namja _misterius itu tidak melukaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak~ Hanya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku pusing _Oppa_, dia bilang dia adalah ketua jaringan _terror _internasional yang baru, dia datang kesini untuk menghabisi seluruh keluarga mantan agen NTS termasuk keluargaku. Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang, kau harus banyak beristirahat Minnie-_ah_," ujar Kyuhyun.

Grep.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style _untuk keluar dari ruangan pengap disana.

"_Oppa_," Sungmin merona malu mendapat tindakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang merona. "Kau lucu sekali Minnie! Kau harus mau menjadi _yeoja_ku!" ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya dan membat Sungmin semakin merona.

"_Oppa_!" Sungmin merengek sambil mencubit satu pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ya _appo_! Aku tidak peduli, mulai sekarang kau adalah _yeoja chingu_ku!"

"_Shireo_!"

"_MWO_?!"

"Hehehe,"

"Aku tidak peduli, mulai sekarang kau _yeoja chingu_ku!"

"_Shirheo_!"

"YA!"

Hup.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari gendonganya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin. Owh _evil_Kyu beraksi rupanya!

"_Oppa_!" Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya.

Grep.

Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. "_Oppa_!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_. "Kau mengejarku! Berari kau mau menjadi _yeoja_ku!" ujar Kyuhyun _smirk_.

Grep.

Ia kembali menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal style_ untuk keluar dari sana.

**Fin  
**#plaakkk  
**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseyo!**

****Chingudeulll! Mian telat post! Ayo jangan pada kabur! Fi bawa chap 4 nih!  
Fi keterlaluan y? Udah chap kemrn TBC di tempat gk tepat, post nya telat lagii  
hadoohhhh = =' Mian . . jeongmal mianhamnidaaa! Gomawooo buat chinduel yg mau baca apalagi yang mau review, Fi berterima kasih banget sama kalian!

Oh ya, itu diatas yang katanya perpaduan antara hanja sama kanji china aterdahulu itu ngasal lho, hehe.  
maklum, Fi ngetik nya di siang bolong jadi sambil mimipi deh. Mau tanya dong, apakah ada readers disini yang baca ff fi yg It's hurt here? tunjukan diri kalian dong, Fi kangen nih.  
#plakk

Yaudah Ketemu di chap 5 y!

**Reviewers Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaaaaaa *bow***

**nahanakyu, Kim ryokie, BbuingBbuing137 , asahi, is0live89 , Jung Sangkyung, 1812, desroschan, Hyugi Lee , Hyugi Lee , fifian160, BABYKYUTEMIN, HeeYeon, iin, Sasya , Anami Hime , triple3r, Anami Hime, fzkhrfa,Wenny , Rosa Damascena, nikyunmin, YeWookBaby aka SMD, Rilianda Abelira, Keys47, Evil Thieves , Riyu, sparkyu, chabluebilubilu, GaemGyuDuck , park ji hyun, MinnieGalz, minyu, reaRelf, kyurin minnie, , Guest, Lee Shurri, cherrizka980826, , maya sakura, ChwangMine95, hyuknie , Cho Kwangrin, KimShippo  
**

**Annyeong!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY HERO IS AN EVIL?!**

**V13KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara (I.T) yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang**_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari mereka dan nggak lebih, mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memilki#plaakk. Alur cerita ini asli punya Fi, bukan hasil copy-paste atau palgiat. Cerita ini cuma fiksi dan khayalan belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan cerita, itu hanya sebuah sebuah kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo**(_s_)**!**

* * *

**NTS (National Anti-Terro Service) -Seoul (****서울****).**

**South Korea ( ****대한민국 ****).**

**08.00**

* * *

"Aku Kim young woon, ketua kalian yang baru. _Bangapta_!"

Semua agen NTS kecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang entah kemana ada di ruang _conference _NTS untuk perkenalan ketua baru mereka. Ya, setelah berkeliling gedung luar dan dalam NTS, _Dr_.Kim yang baru langsung memerintah agen-agennya untuk melaporkan hal-hal yang tengah menjadi sorotan NTS.

"_Nde_," jawab mereka kompak.

Young woon tersenyum. "Kita mulai asisten Park," ujarnya mempersilahkan asisten Park menjelaskan beberapa hal yang menjadi sorotan.

"_Nde_," Leeteuk menjawab dengan penuh wibawa. "Beberapa minggu lalu terjadi sebuah penyerangan secara tiba-tiba ketika _Chongwadae _mengadakan acara besar di sebuah hotel dan pihak _chongwadae _tidak memberi informasi jika mereka akan mengadakan hal besar. Kesimpulan yang kami dapat adalah sebuah agen teror baru," Leeteuk mengambil jeda pada penjelasannya.

Kepala Kim hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk.

"Kami meneliti sebuah _memory _yang ditinggalkan salah satu agen tersebut, tempat di dalam peta itu adalah sebuah tempat di Sokcho namun menurut penjelasan regu SRT yang kami tugaskan gedung tersebut telah kosong. Sepertinya itu adalah tempat persembunyian agen _terror _baru yang menyerang hotel beberapa waktu itu. Lalu beberapa hari kebelakang kembali terjadi sebuah penyerangan namun kali ini terjadi di tempat yang cukup terbuka -_Lotte word_. Kebetulan salah satu agen kami berada disana dan kesimpulan yang kami temukan adalah para agen _terror _itu ingin balas dendan para agen NTS terdahulu."

Kepala Kim mengangguk sambil memainka jari di bibirnya. "Lain kali aku tidak ingin regu SRT memeriksa tempat kejadian, terus tingkatkan pengawasan kalian tentang agen _terror _baru itu. Selesai sampai disini kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing." Ujar Kepala Kim sambil beranjak keluar dari ruang _conference_ diikuti Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

"Asisten Park, aku ingin kau memberiku data tentang para agen NTS terdahulu dan agen . ." Kepala Kim terlihat berpikir untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

Kepala Kim mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," lanjutnya.

Leeteuk membungkuk sebagai hormat kemudian segera berlalu untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

.

"_Annyeonghamsimnida_, Cho Kyuhyun _ragohamnida_," Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada ketua barunya.

"Cho Hankyungie _adeuriya_?" lirih kepala Kim dengan sedikit senyum.

"_Ne_?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan lirih Kepala Kim.

"_Anhi_, aku ingin mendengar kesimpulan mu tentang agen _terror _yang baru itu," ujar Kepala Kim singkat.

Dengan patuh Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memulai penjelasannya. "_Ares_-_Athena_ itu adalah nama kelompok _terror _tersebut,"

Kepala Kim menaikan halisnya merasa janggal, "_Ares_-_Athena_?"

"_Ne_, _Ares _adalah dewa perang Yunani nafu, haus darah dan kekejaman. _Athena_ dewi perang Yunani, perang, srategi, akal pikiran. Athena adalah sebuah kelompok _terror _besar dua tahun lalu yang hancur ditangan _Dr_.Kwon. Tujuan, NTS, balas dendam _keurigo joyeo_."

"_Neo_?"

"_Nde_, saat penyerangan di pelabuhan Incheon 2 tahun lalu, aku terlibat disana dan Steve Lau –Ketua _Ares -Athena_, salah satu agen mereka menyimpan dendam padaku. Mereka kembali dengan misi menghancurkan agen NTS terdahulu dan pemerintahan Korea. Mereka memulai aksinya beberapa minggu lalu saat _Chongwadae _mengadakan sebuah acara besar,"

"Hanya itu yang kau ketahui?"

"_Nde_, saya masih mencoba mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang mereka."

"Bagus, terus gali informasi tentang mereka. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"_Ne_?"

.

"Hyukjae _usainim_? Dokter yang menangani Sungmin waktu itu?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sendirian sambil berjalan di lobi rumah sakit Samsung Medical center.

"_Silyehamnida_, Lee Hyukjae _usainim_ bisakah anda menunjukan dimana ruangannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang melintas di hadapannya.

"_Ne_," perawat tersebut menjawab dengan ramah.

Ya, kini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalankan tugas kepala Kim! Kepala Kim meminta Kyuhyun membawa Lee Hyukjae untuk menjadi seorang agen NTS, Hyukjae seorang agen terhandal DIS yang entah kenapa memilih keluar dari DIS dan menjadi seorang dokter.

.

Tok Tok Tok.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Hyukjae, ia sampai setelah seorang perawat berbaik hati mengantarkannya.

"Masuk," sahut Hyukjae dari dalam.

Kriett.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan pelan. "_Annyeonghaseyo_," sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk bergelut dengan berkas-berkas pasien di tanganya berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Hyukjae kurang yakin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Anda masih mengingatku _usainim_?"

Hyukjae pun ikut mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja, perilaku konyol mu waktu itu membuatku tetap mengingatmu. Ayo duduk."

Kyuhyun pun membawa tubuhnya duduk pada salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Hyukjae langsung.

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah amplopberwarna coklat pada Hyukkie. "Aku datang kesini sebagai agen, aku diutus Kepala Kim Young Woon untuk membawamu masuk pada NTS," jelas Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie maraih amplop yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Kepala Kim? Kim young woon?"

"_Ne_, Kepala Kim menggantikan kepala Kim yang dulu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ta—"

"NTS sedang dalam misi penting, satu kelompok _terror _bau menyerang pemerintahan kami butuh bantuanmu. Kim young woon telah memintamu kembali,"

"Baiklah," Hyukkie menjawab dengan berat hati sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengembangkan senyum _evil_nya karena bangga bisa memaksa Hyukkie dengan mudahnya.

.  
Zhoumi tengah duduk di salah satu _café _dengan secangkir _coffe _menemaninya, ia menekuk wajahnya menjadi tiga belas, entah kenapa. "Aku ingin pulang ke China," lirih Zhoumi sambil mengaduk _coffe_nya.

Slurp.

Ia meminum _Americano_nya sambil meresapi rasa pahit dari _coffe _itu. Sudah beberapa hari setelah ia bertemu dengan Henry, Zhoumi menjadi murung, entah setelah beberapa hari mereka bertemu Henry tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Zhoumi itu membuat Zhoumi merasa marah dan sakit.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menepuk bahunya pelan sontak Zhoumi menolehkan tatapannya kebelakang. "_Hi_!" kalian tahukan suara ini? Sapaan yang selalu diiringi dengan senyum sumringah khas seorang Henry Lau.

"Henry-_ssi_? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Zhoumi kaget.

Henry tersenyum. "Ketus sekali, kau marah padaku Zhoumi-_ssi_?"

"Menurutmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah meuncul setelah hari itu?"

"Ah, rupanya koala manis ini merindukanku," ujar Henry sambil beranjak duduk disebelah Zhoumi.

Grep.

Ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada bahu Zhoumi.

Blush.

"Henry-_ssi_," cicit Zhoumi dengan wajah merona.

"_Mianhae_, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku berada di rumah sakit, setelah pulang dari apartemen sepupu mu aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil di tanganku," jelas Henry.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Zhoumi sedikit menurunkan kadar keketusannya pada Henry. "Lalu apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Kenapa kau keluar? Seharusnya kau beristitahat di hotelmu, mana yang terluka?" dan kini Zhoumi memulai aksi cerewetnya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang Mimi, tidak usah khawatir," jawab Henry sambil mengacak rambut Zhoumi.

Blush.

Zhoumi kembali merona mendapat perlakukan henry padanya. "Mimi?"

"Kita berjalan-jalan hari ini Mimi," ujar Henry sambil membawa tubuh Zhoumi beranjak dari _café _itu.

"Kita kemana?"

"Ikuti saja Mi," jawab Henry sambil menyeringai.

.

"Minnie, kita pergi ke Jepang sementara minggu depan,"

"_Appa_,"

Yesung beralih menatap Sungmin. "Ini untuk kebaikan kita, _Appa_ mohon keberadaan kita sedang terancam sekarang." Yesung berujar dengan nada memohon.

"_Appa _dan _Umma _bisa pergi dan tinggalkan aku disini. Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Yesung masih mencoba bersabar menghadapi Sungmin. "_Anhi_, pergilah ke kamarmu dan pikirkan dengan baik," ujar Yesung mutlak.

Ryewook hanya memangdang perbincangan ayah dan anak itu, tanpa ada maksud untuk mencampurinya. "_Nde_," jawab Sungmin lemah sambil berlalu menuju taman belakang rumah megah itu.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman belakang. "_Oppa_ belum menelponku hari ini," lirih Sungmin sedih sambil menatap _handphone_nya. "Apa aku yang harus menelponnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin pun menekan beberapa digir nomor di _handphone_ kemudian memanggilnya.

"_Yeobpseyo? Minnie?"_

"_Bappayo_?"

"_Eoh mian, aku belum menelponmu hari. Aku cukup sibuk hari ini –Kyu yakin hari ini?" _tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita di telepon itu. _"Eoh, ku yakin_,_"_ jawab Kyuhyun.

**DEG**

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara itu. "_N—nuguyo_?" tanya Sungmin gagap.

"_Mian, akan aku telepon lagi nanti!"_

Kyuhyun memutuskan _line _telepon itu secara sepihak. "_W—wae_?"

Brukk

Sungmin menjatuhkan _handphone_nya pada hamparan rumput yang luas itu. "_Dareun yeoja katji isseoso_?"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, sakit! Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal itu karena seorang _namja_. Ironis, bagaiamna _namja _seperti Kyuhyun mempermainkannya seperti ini? Sungmin tahu ia hanya gadis kecil yang jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja _yang berpikir dewasa seperti Kyuhyun, tapi apa ini salah? Kenapa Kyuhyun mempermainkannya seperti ini?

"_Waeyo_? Ah, kau terlalu naif Lee Sungmin, seharusnya kau menyadari hal ini dari awal. Bagaimana Kyuhyun _Oppa _bisa menyukaimu? Kau hanya seorang bocah kecil dimatanya, tidak lebih! Dan tidak ada gunanya kau bersedih! Sudahlah. ." lirih Sungmin sambil beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya dengan mengendap-ngendap.

.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae tengah ada dalam perjalanan menuju markas NTS. Dalam waktu beberapa jam saja mereka sudah bisa sangat akrab satu sama lain ya, memang sikap Hyukjae adalah seorang periang, namun entah kenapa mereka bisa akrab walaupun kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang. "Yang menelponmu tadi, _yeoja chingu_mu? Lee Sungmin?" tanya Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk dengan _I-pad _di tanganya.

"_Eoh_, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Pletak!

Hyukjae memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan kertas di tanganya. "_Babo_! Kenapa kau memutuskan telepon secara sepihak! Panggil aku _noona_! Aku lebih tua darimu!" bentak Hyukjae.

CKITT

BRUKK

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya secara tiba-tiba membuat kepala Hyukkie membentur _dashboard _mobilnya. "Maksuda _Noona _apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila Kyu!" pekik Hyukjae sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tanya maksud _noona _apa?" dengan tidak pedulinya Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, "Apa kau tidak sadar memutuskan telepon Sungmin dengan sepihak seperti itu? Sungmin adalah _yeoja _yang _sensitive_ Kyu, usianya juga masih labil. Jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya tinggalkan dia, jangan merusak gadis sepolos itu," jawab Hyukkie sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"_Jinjja_?" dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih _handphone_nya kemudian menelpon Sungmin.

"Tuuttttutttt Tuuttttt"

"Dia tidak menjawab telepon," Kyuhyun berujar sengsara.

"Apa aku bilang, dia _sensitive_, gadis sepolos itu bersama _evil _seperti mu itu berbahaya. Aku yakin pasti sekarag dia tengah menangis di kamarnya,"

"Aissh!" Kyuhyun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju markas NTS.

.

"_Umma_, aku ada di Seoul grand park sekarang," Sungmin berbicar dalam teleponnya.

"_Kenapa kau tidak memint izin jagi? Umma khawatir padamu,"_

"_Mianhae_ _umma_, jika aku meminta izin pasti kalian tidak akan mengizinkan. Aku hanya bermain sebentar jangan khawatir _umma_,"

"_Arraseo, cepatlah pulang,"_

"_Ne_,"

Pliip.

"Hhhh," Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri tempat indah itu. "Apa aku berubah? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku," ujar Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin menyusuri taman mawar yang berada di daerah Seoul grand park sendirian dengan wajah murung. "Ish aku tidak tahan!" ujar Sungmin frustasi, ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi taman yang tepat berada di bawah pohon yang rindang.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan markas besar NTS. "_Noona_, Kepala Kim telah menunggumu cepat!"

Setelah bersiap, "Baiklah, aku doakan supaya hubungan kalian tetap baik-baik saja!" jawab Hyukkie sambil turun dari mobil Kyuhyun.

Mobil Audi hitan melesat cepat di hadapan Hyukjae, setelah melihat mobil itu telah berlalu, Hyukkie pun beranjak memasuki kantor NTS.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memasuki tempat seperti ini," ujar Hyukjae ketika ia sudah memasukigedung NTS.

Brukk.

"_Jeosunghamnida_,"

"_Jeosunghamnida_,"

Tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berjalan tergesa. "Ah, _jeosunghamnida_. Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Hyukkie sambil mengambil beberapa kertas yang berhamburan.

"_Anhiyo jeoduyo_,"

**DEG**

Jantun Hyukkie berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya mendidih seketika. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. "D—Donghae?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Donghaepun menatap wanita dihadapannya. "Hyukkie?"

Hening.

Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka tersadar tentang kepentingan mereka masing-masing. "Maaf Hae-_ah_, apa kau bisa menunjukan ruangan kepala Kim padaku?"

"Oh Kepala Kim? Tentu, ikuti aku," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Donghae berjalan sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan degupan jantungnya yang mendadak menggila ketika bertemu dengan Hyukkie. Ya, tentu aja _uri Fishy_ ini sangat senang sekarang, setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya kini ia bisa bertemu dengan Hyukkie dari jarak sedekat ini wahhhh . . _neomu neomu haengbokhaseo_!

"Kita sudah sampai, _annyeong_!" ujar Donghae sambil melambai pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie tersenyum dan dengan senang hati membalas lambaian tangan Donghae. "_Annyeong_! _Gomawo _Hae-_ah_!" jawab Hyukkie.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Donghae hilang di balik sebuah lorong, Hyukkie pun masuk kedalam ruangan Kepala Kim Young Woon.

"_Annyenghasibmika_," sapa Hyukkie menyadarkan Kepala Kim yang tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya.

"Agen Lee, kau datang," ujar Kepala Kim.

Hyukkie mengangguk. "_Ne sajangnim_,"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi agen lapangan kami, aku mempunyai misi khusus untuk mu dan K—"

"_Sajangnim_," tiba-tiba Leeteuk masuk keruangan Kepala Kim dengan tergesa.

"Ada apa?"

"Keluarga Jung di Tottori, _Ares-Athena _telah menghancurkan mereka semua," jawab Leeteuk.

Kepala membelalakan matanya. "Mereka cepat sekali bertindak, panggil semua agen untuk rapat di ruang _conference_," perintah Kepala Kim.

Dengan sigap Leeteuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk memanggil para agen lain, meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Kepala Kim diruangan.

"Ini sudah aku duga, kau pergi bersama Kyuhyun hari ini," ujar Kepala Kim sambil beranjak menuju _conference room _untuk mengadakan rapat diikuti Hyukkie dibelakangnya.

.

Para agen membungkuk hormat saat Kepala Kim memasuki ruangan. "Laporkan keadaan,"

Dengan sigap Donghae memulai penjelasannya. "Keluarga Jung Pil Hoo di Tottori, Jepang hari ini mengalami serangan berupa ledakan bom di rumah mereka,"

"Tidak ada korban selamat, kami masih mencari puing-puing tubuh mereka," Kibum menimpali.

Setelah laporan itu selesai mereka terdiam, Kepala Kim sibuk mengamati agen-agennya. "Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Dia mempunyai urusan pribadi di luar _sajangnim_," Hyukkie menjawab, serentak semua agen mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hyukkie yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Kepala Kim.

"Lee Hyukjae, agen lapangan baru mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja sama dengan kalian. Kita bentuk beberapa tim untuk ini, Tim pertama bertugas mengawasi seluruh mantan agen NTS diketuai oleh Sung hyu hoon, dan Tim dua, kalian tetap disini bersamaku. Laksanakan tugas,"

Setelah perintah tetap dari Kepala Kim, para anggota Tim satu pun mulai beranjak mengerjakan tugas mereka dan tinggallah Tim dua di ruang _conference _yang diisi oleh Siwon, Kibum, Donghae, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Hyukkie. "Bagaimana keadaan di Jepang?"

"Kurang baik _sajangnim_, sepertinya beberapa anggota _terror _yang ada disana masih tersisa dan beberapa keluarga mantan agen NTS masih tersisa di Jepang. _Sajangnim_, aku akan pergi ke Jepang kali ini," jawab Siwon.

Kepala Kim menggeleng. "_Anhi_, aku punya agen khusus untuk hal ini. Kalian cari tahu lebih lanjut tentang peledakan itu. Selain Hyukjae dan asisten park kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini,"

Siwon, Donghae, Kibum, dan Shindong pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan segera.

"Hubungi agen Cho, aku ingin ia berada disini secepat mungkin."

"_Ne_ _sajangnim_," Leeteuk pun mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie, mereka bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kita kira, aku mau kau dan Kyuhyun pergi kesana untuk menyelidiki hal ini secara diam-diam, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu,"

"_Ne_, aku siap untuk tugas ini _sajangnim_."

.

"_Yeoboseyo_, _wae noona_?" Kyuhyun menerima telepon dan tetap menyetir mobilnya.

_"Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalana menuju suatu tempat. Ada apa?"

_"Kepala Kim ingin kau ada disini secepat mungkin j—"_

"Tapi _noona_—"

_"Kyu, salah keluarga agen NTS di Tottori telah menjadi sasaran mereka! Kita harus bergerak cepat!"_

"_Ne_? _Arraseoyo_!"

Pliip.

Kyuhyun memutuskan _line _telepon dan segera memutar balik arah mobilnya.

Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan? Apa ia benar-benar sadar? Apa ia akan membiarkan Sungmin tetap dengan salah paham yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka? _Jeongmal_! Setidaknya ia memberikan penjelasan kecil Sungmin untuk saat ini, tapi .. ? Ia langsung membalikan kendaraannya dan kembali menuju markas NTS. Sungguh! Kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

Sungmin tetap pada posisinya kali ini ia terlihat melamun dengan wajah yang sendu. Sungguh! Walaupun ia baru mengenal Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun belum pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya, memutuskan telepon secara sepihak dan mengacuhkannya seperti ini itu bukan Kyuhyun! Hal ini mnjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala Sungmin, apakah sikap Kyuhyun memang seperti ini? Atau Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya? Cukup! Ini semua membuat Sungmin kalut!

"Aku tidak mengerti hal seperti ini, seharusnya aku menuruti _Appa _dan membiarkan _Appa _melakukan yang apa yang ia mau itu lebih baik. Setidaknya _Appa _melakukan itu karena menyayangiku dan pasti itu baik. Hhhh" ujar Sungmin sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku bersalah pada _Appa_. Oh ya, jam berapa ini?" Sungmin kembali berujar sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah sore, aku harus pulang!" ia beranjak dari kursi taman meninggalkan taman indah ini dan kembali kerumah.

.

Yesung dan Kang in tengah menikmati acara minum teh mereka, jika kalian bingung kenapa dua orang ini saling mengenal itu bukan hal aneh. Yesung dan Kang in saling mengenal satu sama lain, Kang in adalah _hoobae _Yesung saat mereka masih di bangku kuliah ya, mereka masih berteman baik hingga saat ini.

"Kapan kau pulang dari Inggris Kang in-_ah_?" Yesung membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Beberapa hari lalu _hyung_, aku kembali menjadi agen di NTS bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu?"

"Aku, Ryewook dan Sungmin baik, dan kau?"

"Baik sekali."

"Kau masih bekerja di NTS? Beberapa waktu lalu putriku menjadi tahan salah satu anggota _terror_,"

"_Jinjjayo_? Lalu apakah dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku merindukan keponakan kecilku,"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja berkunjunglah kapan-kapan. Oh ya, apa salah satu bawahanmu ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kang In menaikan sebelah halisnya. "Kyuhyun? Memangnya kenapa _hyung_?"

"Dia dekat dengan putriku belakangan ini, beberapa hari kebelakang dia datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan ada kemungkinan keluarga menjadi sasaran mereka."

"Ya, memang ada kemungkinan seperti itu _hyung_. Aku juga bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini, salah satu dari mantan agen NTS di Jepang sudah mereka hacurkan ini."

PRANGG

Yesung menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang ditangannya mendengar penjelasan Kang in. "Maksudmu ..?"

"_Ne hyung_, lebih baik _hyung _pergi dari Korea sementara. Aku rasa kau bisa aman dengan Hankyung _hyung _dan Heechul _eonnie_ kedaan kalian benar-benar dalam bahaya kali ini."

"_Gomawo_,"

"_Hyung_, lebih baik kau cepat bertindak, atau semuanya akan terlambat. Hankyung _hyung _dan Heechul _noona _ada di Nanjing sekarang, lebih baik _hyung _hubungi mereka."

"Aku pergi Kang in-_ah_! Terima kasih atas saranmu!" Yesung segera berlalu dari kantor Kang in menuju rumahnya.

Ya, jika kalian mengira mereka tengah minum teh di sebuah restoran Korea, China atau Jepang itu salah besar. Mereka menikmati acara minum teh mereka di gedung NTS tanpa rasa canggung apapun. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ketika Yesung tengah berada di salah satu lahan proyeknya yang dekat dengan markas besar NTS di Seoul.

"Hyukkie _noona_, ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai langsung menyerobot masuk kedalam ruang _confrence_.

"Kyu, kita ke pergi ke Jepang hari ini juga. Beberapa agen yang lain akan menyusul besok!" ujar Hyukkie sambil sibuk membenahi beberapa barang.

"Jepang?"

"Kepala Kim menyuruh kita untuk menyelidiki keadaan agen _terror _itu di Jepang,"

"Tapi—"

"Kita tidak punya waktu! Pesawat akan lepas landas 30 menit lagi! _Kajja_!" Hyukkie menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar untuk keluar dari _conference room _tersebut.

"Sungmin?!"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk masalah itu! Sekarang cepat kita pergi!" Hyukkie kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"_Arraseo_," Kyuhyun menjawab lemah.

Sungguh! Itu adalah kata tersulit yang Kyuhyun katakan hari ini, walaupun ia terlihat tenang, namun hati dan pikirannya cukup kalut dengan ini semua. Ia pergi meninggalkan sebuah kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan sungmin, sekecil apapun masalah itu ia tetap tidak bisa bernafas tenang untuk saat ini.

'_Minnie, mianhae!'_

.

.

* * *

**Incheon International Airport, Seoul (****서울****).  
South Korea ( ****대한민국****).  
10.00**

* * *

"Minnie, kita berangkat." Dengan langkah lesu Sungmin mengikuti langkah _umma _dan _appanya _memasuki _gate _yang akan membawa mereka menuju Nanjing, China.

**Sungmin Pov.**

_Oppa_ . ., aku kecewa padamu. Bahkan kau tidak menghubungi ku lagi kemarin maaf aku meninggalkan mu, ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Lagi pula . . Kepergianku tidak akan berpengaruh untukmu.

_Annyeong_!

**Sungmin pov end.**

.

* * *

**Tottori, Japan.  
Japan.  
10.00**

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun pov.**

Minnie . . kenapa aku terus mengingatmu? Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu, dengan bodohnya aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil.

Kau tidak marahkan padaku? Aku berjanji akan menyelsaikan tugas ini lebih cepat dan kembali ke Korea. Tunggu aku . .

**Cho Kyuhyun pov end.**

.

**One week later**.

* * *

**Incheon International Airport, Seoul (****서울****).  
South Korea ( ****대한민국****).  
08.00 KST.**

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah menatap seluruh penjuru bandara Incheon. "Aku merindukanmu Minnie-_ah_," lirih Kyuhyun.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tanagn menepuk bahunya dengan lancang. "Kyu, apa benar Sungmin sudah meninggalkan Korea?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "_NE_?!"

"_Eoh_, aku dengar kelarga Lee meninggalkan Korea satu minggu lalu,"

"_M—MWO?! N__oona _jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Ya, _Appa _ku dengan _Appa _Sungmin cukup dekat, kabarnya mereka tengah berada di Nanjing sekarang,"

"Nanjing?! _Kkaeke_!"

Oke, kalian masih dengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan? Dia akan pergi ke Nanjing sekarang juga!Kyaaaa! _Daebak_!

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah tempat pembelian tiket, tanpa memperdulikan _Hyung _dan _noona_nya yang menatap heran heran padanya.

'_Lee Sungmin! Dasi neohji anheulgeoya! Gidari, saranghanda!_' Kyuhyun berujar semangat dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan _update_ dan terima kasih banyak yang mau baca + plus review, maaf gak bisa Fi sebutin satu-satu. Maaf juga atas kegajean cerita. Saranghaeyo chingudeul! Fi ngerasa fict ini mkn jelek dari sini kesini, mhn supportnya biar Fi bs tetep bikin chap depan lebih baik!  
Fi kabur dulu ya!

Annyeong  
#plakk.


	6. Chapter 6

**MY HERO IS AN EVIL?!**

**V13KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara (I.T) yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang**_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari mereka dan nggak lebih, mereka milik diri mereka masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling memilki#plaakk. Alur cerita ini asli punya Fi, bukan hasil copy-paste atau palgiat. Cerita ini cuma fiksi dan khayalan belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau jalan cerita, itu hanya sebuah sebuah kebetulan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!  
Sorry for typo**(_s_)**!**

_**.**_

* * *

**Nanjing, China.**  
**09.00 PM**

* * *

Sungmin terlihat diam mengikuti obrolan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di China dengan selamat, namun entah kenapa Sungmin masih terlihat murung sejak kedatangannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Sungminnie," tiba-tiba sebuah suara membyarkan lamunannya.

"_N—Ne Ahjumma_?" Sungmin menjawab dengan tergagap.

Heechul Nampak berpikir mendengar jawaban Sungmin."Ini sedikit aneh kau memanggilku _Ahjumma_, panggil aku Heechul _umma_!" ujarnya telak.

"_Ummayo_?" Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan _Ahjumma_ dihadapannya.

Yesung berdecak. "Ck, jangan mau Minnie_ jagi_! Kau tahu? Bahkan _Ahjumma_ ini sangat galak pada anaknya!" ujar Yesung santai.

Heechul melempar _deathglare_ mautnya pada Yesung. "Diam kau kura-kura! Sekarang dia juga anakku! Kau sudah berjanji akan menikahkan putrimu dengan putraku!" jawab Heechul tajam. "Bahkan Wookie pun diam saja! Kau terlalu heboh _babo_ (_Stupid_)!" lanjutnya.

"Heechul benar Yesung-_ah_, kau melupakan janjimu?" Hankyung menimpali sambil tersenyum santai.

"Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah terserah kalian!"

Sungmin menatap perbincangan itu dengan enggan. '_Apalagi ini? Masalahku bertambah atau berkurang? Janji bodoh apalagi yang Appa lakukan?!_' lirihnya dalam hati

"Oh ya _eonnie_, apa anakmu itu belum kunjung pulang dari Korea?" Ryewook menimpali.

Heechul menggeleng. "Belum, bahkan anak kurang ajar hanya menelponku satu kali dalam sebulan. Sangat tidak sopan!" jawab Heechul kesal.

Hankyung, Yesung dan Ryewook terkekeh melihat raut kekesalan dari _Cinderella_ mereka. "Sudahlah Chulie mungkin dia memang belakangan ini perusahaan agak terbengkalai ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Heechul mengangguk setuju. "Kita suruh pulang saja dia Hannie,"

"Baiklah. Oh ya, kalian nampak lelah lebih baik kita beristirahat." Ujar Hankyung menyudahi perbincangan akrab mereka.

"Yesung dan Wookie menggunakan kamar tamu yang sudah kita siapkan dan Minnie ayo _umma_ anatarkan ke kamar si _babo_ yang belum pulang, kau boleh menggunakannya semaumu karena mungkin dia tidak akan pulang. _Kajja_," ujar Heechul sambil membingbing langkah Minnie menuju kamar anaknya.

Setelah Heechul dan Sungmin pergi, tingalah Hankyung, Ryewook dan Yesung. "_Hyung_, istrimu lengket sekali pada Minnie," ujar Yesung sambil menatap kepergian Heechul dan Sungmin.

"Ya, begitulah. Adanya orang baru membuat Heechul seperti mendapat mainan baru." Jawab Hankyung.

.

"Ini kamarmu Minnie, pakai saja sesuka mu karena _umma_ yakin si _babo_ itu sudah tidak peduli dengan kamarnya. _Jalja_." Ujar Heechul sambil mencium kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

_Omo_, calon mertua yang sangat baik!

"_Ne_, _kamsaheyo_ (Terima kasih) _A_— Heechul _umma_," jawab Sungmin memamerkan senyum termanisnya.

Heechul terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cantik Sungmin. "_Aigoo . . neomu yeopo_ (Sangat cantik). _Annyeong_!" ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

Setelah memastikan Heechul telah melangkah jauh dari kamarnya, Sungmin membuka jendela kamar itu dan menatap langit malam Nanjing. "Kenapa aku masih merasa sakit sampai saat ini? Apa aku terlalu polos atau terlalu naif? Ah, apalah itu. Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Sungmin frustasi sambil mebenamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan dua lengannya.

.

"Ada apa _noona_, kami lelah cepatlah katakan!" Yesung berujar kesal pada Heechul yang belum membolehkan mereka beristirahat.

Heechul mendelik kesal mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Diam kura! Ini masalah penting, tentang Sungmin dan anakku!"

"Memangnya ada apa _eonnie_?" Ryewook mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan Heechul kali ini.

"Apa Minnie sudah punya _namja chingu_?" tanya Heechul.

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi beberapa minggu ini ia dekat dengan seorang _namja_. Memangnya kenapa _noona_?" jawab Yesung yang ditimpali dengan anggukan Ryewook.

"Benarkah? Ya, saat ini si _babo_ juga terlihat tengah jatuh cinta. Bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Hankyung bingung.

Pletak!

Heechul memukul kepala Hankyung sedikit keras. "Kenapa kau sama _babo_ nya dengan anakmu hah?! Jika mereka jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berbeda bagaimana dengn rencana kita?" ujar Heechul kesal.

Yesung mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar _noona_! Tapi aku tidak menyetujuinya, jadi _noona_ tenang saja." Jawab Yesung tenang.

"_Jinjja_? Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi si _babo_ itu, wanita seperti apa yang ia sukai? Aku belum melihatnya, aku pikir dia tidak akan terjatuh kedalam hal seperti ini tapi ternyata sama saja . ." Heechul berujar dengan lemas kali ini.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya melemas. "Tenang Chullie-_ah_, anak itu tidak pernah mengecewakanmu 'kan?" hibur Hankyung.

Namun Heechul masih saja dengan tingkah lemasnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat," ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju kamar.

Ryewook dan Yesung menatap Heechul dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sudahlah, dia terlalu bersemangat menjadikan Minnie menjadi menantunya. Istirahatlah," ujar Hakyung sambil mengikuti langkah lunglai Heechul.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat tertidur dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya dari bandara. Ya, jaraknya rumah Kyuhyun memang cukup jauh, sehingga bisa membuat Kyuhyun tertidur cukup pulas dalam taksi yang membawanya pulang.

.

* * *

**Seoul, south korea.**  
**10.00 PM**

* * *

Zhoumi dan Henry terlihat tengah menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka, dengan tangan yang terpaut erat mereka menyusuri jalan lenggang menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. "Mi, kenapa kau tidak kunjung pulang ke China waktu itu? Apa kau menghindar dariku?" Henry mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, begitulah. Awalnya aku tidak mau terlibat dalam perjodohan ini, aku tidak tahu kau nekat menyusulku menuju Korea hanya karena hal ini. Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan ku?"

"Tidak, hanya aku penasaran kenapa calon tunanganku itu malah pergi saat harusnya ia mengalami masa-masa perkenalan denganku, ja—"

Drrtt Drrtt

Tiba handphone Henry bergetar. "Tunggu sebentar," dengan cepat Henry menerima telepon itu.

"_Ne_, _Aboji_?"

" . . ."

"_Ne_, kami baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Jawab Henry sambil kembali mengenggam tangan Zhoumi dan membawanya kembali melangkah.

" . . ."

"_Aboji_!" Henry sedikit berteriak saat _Appa_ Zhoumi ingin memutuskan teleponnya. "Aku ingin mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Mimi!"

"_MWO_?!" pekik Zhoumi, dengan cepat Henry menutup mulut Zhoumi dengan tangannya.

" . . ."

"_Ne_, kami ingin menikah di Korea saja."

"Mmpttt" Zhoumi mencoba melepaskan tangan Henry dari mulutnya, namun semain ia berontak Henry semakin kencang menutup mulutnya.

" . . ."

"Tidak bisakah besok saja? Kami sudah merasa cocok,"

" . . ."

"_Xie xie_!"

Pliip.

Henry menutup _line_ teleponnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Zhoumi.

Grep.

Dengan cepat ia memeluk Zhoumi yang hendak berteriak padanya. "Kita menikah besok Mimi!" ujar Henry senang.

Zhoumi diam melongo dalan pelukan Henry, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan '_Kau babo Henry!_', jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar Henry mengajaknya menikah besok. "Kita pulang!" ujar Henry sambil menarik Zhoumi

.

* * *

**Nanjing, China.**  
**00.00 PM**

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil di depan rumahnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak pulang?" ujarnya pelan. Ia menatap keseliling halaman rumah itu, "Tidak berubah."

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang hanya di tempati oleh _umma_ dan _appa_nya semenjak mereka pindah ke China.

Cklek.

Ia membuka pintu yang terkunci dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya. "Ah, lelahnya . ." lirih Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

PRANGG

Terdengar suara pecahan sebuah gelas di dapur.

Trakk

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menyiapkan senjata yang ia bawa dan berjalan menuju dapur. "_Nuguseyo_?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang namja yang memakai piama dan memungunginya.

"_Umma_!" orang itu tersentak melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menodongkan senjatanya pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyerngitkan dahinya merasa kenal dengan suara ini.

Dengan sigap _namja_ itu mengambil pisau yang tergantung di dinding. "Sehrusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Siapa kau?! Kenapa bisa masuk kesini dengan seenaknya dengan membawa senjatanya seperti itu?!"

Cklek.

Kyuhyun menyalakan saklar lampu yang berada di sampinya. "_Ahjussi_?!"

"_NEO_?!" pekik Yesung melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Seha—"

"Ada apa ini?! _OMO_?!" tiba-tiba Heechul datang, ia tersentak melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tengah saling menodongkan senjata. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat turunkan sejata kalian!" bentak Heechul.

Trakk

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun kembali memasukan senjatanya pada jaket yang ia kenakan begitu pula dengan Yesung, dengan sigap ia kembali menaruh pisau itu pada tempatnya.

Drap Drap Drap.

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga rumah itu. "Ada a— _OMO_!" Sungmin yang baru saja turun dari tangga rumah itu terkejut melihat sosok yang tengah memungunginya. "_O—Oppa_?!" panggil Sungmin mencona meyakinkan alibinya.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang tengah ia rindukan menyapa gendang telinganya, dengan cepat ia berbalik menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Minnie?"

"_Mwoya igo_? (Apa ini?) Kenapa orang ini bisa ada di rumahmu _noona_?" tanya Yesung keget.

Heechul beralih menatap Yesung. "Kau tidak tahu? Kyuhyun, dia anakku." Jawab Heechul.

"_MWO_?"

"Lebai sekali kau!" cibir Heechul.

Sungmin semakin kaget melihat Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya. "K—Kenapa _Oppa_ bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ini rumahku Minnie, bagaimana k—"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" potong Hankyung yang baru saja datang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk bersamaan. "_Ne_," jawab mereka kompak.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kalian saling mengenal?! _Omo_, jadi _yeoja_ yang kau maksud itu Minnie Kyu?! Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Heechul menjerit histeris sambil meloncat-loncat, hingga membuat Wookie yang sudah tidur nyenyak pun terbangun.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ryewook sambil mengucek matanya.

"_Ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun kembali tersentak melihat Ryewook.

"Kyu?!" Ryewook tak kalah kagetnya melihat Kyuhyun berada disini. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Ryewwok bingung.

Karena terus timbul pertanyaan yang sama, Heechul dan Hankyung pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya di ruang keluarga.

.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Jadi apa maksudnya ini _noona_?" tanya Yesung dengan nada bicaranya yang seram.

"Ish, hentikan gaya sok seram mu itu kura! Kyuhyun itu anak kami, kau tidak tahu? Kau juga Wookie, kau tidak tahu juga?" jawab Heechul heran.

Yesung dan Ryewook hanya menggeleng.

Heechul berdecak sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ck, ck, ck, parah sekali kalian! Lalu Minnie, Kyu, kenapa kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Heechul beralih mengintrogasi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie _yeo_—"

Tep.

"Awww!" Kyuhyun menjerit kesakitan saat Sungmin menginjak kakinya. "Kenapa kau menginjak kaki ku Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-ngisap kakinya.

"Aku tidak menginjak kaki mu _Oppa_!" jawab Sungmin_ innocent_. "Kyuhyun _Oppa_ menolongku waktu itu," lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Heechl mengangguk. "Apa _yeoja_ yang kau maksud waktu itu Minnie?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Heechul menyeringai hebat medengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Jadi kalian berdua sudah pacaran?"

"_Ne_,"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?!"

"_NE_?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Yesung menimpali proses interogasi itu, "Aku tidak menyetujui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin,"

Heechul menatap Yesung tajam. "Maksud mu apa kura? Kau ingin mati _eoh_?"

Yeung menggeleng. "Tidak, buka seperti itu _noona_, anakmu itu seorang agen Negara. Kau tahu kehidupan mereka antara hidup dan mati," jelas Yesung.

"Jadi kau menyumpahi anakku mati _eoh_? Jahat sekali kau, Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menjadi agen sejak satu tahun lalu."

"Tapi beberapa waktu ini aku masih melihat dia berada di gedung NTS,"

Hankyung dan Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kecewa. "_Jinnja_? _Umma _dan _Appa _kecewa pada mu Kyu," lirih Heechul sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu tentu saja bersama Hankyung di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam mendengar ucapan dan raut wajah Heechul dan Hankyung. "Aku permisi," ujarnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

Dan kini hanya ada Ryewook, Yesung dan Sungmin di ruangan itu. "_Appa_ keterlaluan," ujar Sungmin sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, hal ini tidak seharusnya kau katakan. Ini masalah pribadi Kyuhyun, kau terlalu jauh," Ryewook pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sungmin.

Yesung kembali menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa mereka berdua selalu sepakat dalam memojokanku," lirih Yesung sambil mengikuti Wookie.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia menatap langit malam yang di penuhi bintang. "Aku mengecewakan _umma _dan _appa_." Lirih Kyuhyun sedih.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin ikut berbaring di samping Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya. "Kau bersedih _Oppa_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun beralih menatap Sungmin. "Ya, begitulah. Aku mengecewakan _umma _dan _appa_," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap langit.

"Kau marah pada ku Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, waktu itu sebenarnya aku ingin memarahimu, tapi . . ternyata _Oppa _tidak menghubungiku lagi," jawab Sungmin.

"_Mian_, sebenarnya seminggu ini aku berada di Jepang. _Handphone _ku tertinggal di dalam mobil, aku sungguh tidak sengaja, kau memaafkanku 'kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," jawab Sungmin.

"_Wae_?" Kyuhyun mulai menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"_Anhi_, _sirheo_!" jawab Sungmin kukuh.

Grep.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan membawa wajah cantik itu untuk menatapnya. "Kau berbohong padaku, katakan ada apa?"

Sungmin menyerah ketika dua _orb_s kecoklatan itu menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah! Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasa dipermainkan oleh mu _Oppa_, wak—"

Cup.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dalam, menghentikan ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir _cherry _itu. "Percayalah padaku Minnie, kau adalah yang pertama membuatku mersakan apa itu cinta, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau hanya milikku," ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "_Oppa_, aku belum pernah mendengarmu mengucapkan kata cinta untukku, _wae_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar petanyaan Sungmin. "Menurutku itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah kau tahu isi hatiku saja. Tapi jika ingin menengarnya akan aku ucapkan hingga kau bosan mendengarnya,"

"Katakan sekarang," pinta Sungmin.

"_SARANGHANDA _LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang.

Sungmin tersenyum puas kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. "_Gomawoyo_," ujar Sungmin bahagia.

"_Nado gomawo jagiya_ . ." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

.

Cklek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah pelan dengan Sungmin dalam gendongannya. "Kyu," seseorang memanggilnya.

"_Appa_,"

"_Appa _ingin berbicara denganmu, cepat bawa Minnie ke kamarnya _Appa _menunggumu disini," ujar Hakyung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. "_Ne_," ia pun segera membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya.

.

Kyuhyun duduk diam di ruang keluarga, ia berpikir keras stelah ia mengetahui segalanya.

.

"_Ada apa Appa?"_

"_Kau masih menjadi sorang agen lapangan NTS?"_

_Kyuhyung mengangguk. "Ne, aku kembali NTS beberapa minggu lalu," jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Appa tidak ingin kau terlibat lagi disana Kyu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"_

_Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Hakyung. "Tapi Appa a—" _

_Dengan cepat Hankyung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Appa tidak ingin mendengr alasanmu lagi, cukup berhenti sampai disini A—"_

"_Appa! Aku berjanji akan berhenti setelah misiku selesai, aku berjanji. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun seorang agen NTS, aku berjanji Appa, jadi tolong izinkan aku!" Kyuhyun memoho dengan sangat._

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu Appa hanya memberimu waktu satu bulan untuk hal ini," ujar Hankyung sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

"_Appa, aku ingin tahu apa alasan Appa dan kenapa marga kita berbeda dengan Zhoumi?"_

_**DEG**_

_Hankyung sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Baiklah, Appa rasa ini saatnya kau tahu. Kau sudah dewasa Kyu. Sebenarnya, Appa adalah mantan seorang agen, sama seperti mu. Keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan membuat Appa harus mengangti nama keluarga, ya, tujuannya untuk membuat orang di sekelilingmu aman. Jika kau mencintai Sungmin, kau harus meninggalkan duniamu dan memulai hidup baru." Jawab Hankyung sambil berlalu._

.

"Aku berjanji akan berhenti setelah semua ini selesai. Tunggu aku Minnie, aku akan melupakan jati diriku sejenak, aku harap kau mengerti." Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

**NTS (National Anti-Terro Service) -Seoul (****서울****).  
South Korea ( ****대한민국****).  
08.00**

"Siwon _Hyung_, kau ditunggu Kepala Kim di ruangannya," ujar Donghae pada Siwon yang baru datang.

Pluk

Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae kemudian berlalu menuju ruangan Kepala Kim.

.

"_Sajangnim_," Siwon membungkuk di hadapan Kepala Kim.

"Siwon-_ah_, _Cheongwadae _memiliki informasi tentang _Ares-Athena_ maka untuk pencarian tersangka bisa dipersempit. Aku mengandalkanmu,"

"_Ne sajangnim_!" Siwon pun berlalu dari ruangan Kepala Kim kemudian menghampiri Donghae.

.

"Siwon _Hyung_! Lihat ini!" ujar Donghae sambil menunjukan sesuatu pada layar _computer_. "Kami telah mengawasi keseluruhan wilayah Blue House, ditemukan beberapa perangkat yang telah mendeteksi frekuensi gelombang yang digunakan, jaraknya antara 50 meter sekali menemukan lokasi dari perangkat sinyal tersebut maka semua gelombang radio yang ditularkan posisi penjahat pasti di temukan," jelas Donghae.

"Kita bergerak sekarang, Hyukkie, Kibum, Donghae, Shindong _Hyung_!" ujar Siwon.

Dengan kompak, mereka pun berangkat menuju _Cheongwdae _untuk mengawasi keadaan.

.

**Blue House,  
South Korea ( ****대한민국****).**

Siwon bersama para agen lainya tengah bersiap di ruang _control_. "Kita harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai di ketahui penjahat dan harus mendukung satu sama lain. Aku, Donghae, Hyukkie, dan Shindong _hyung _akan pergi menyergap. Kibumie, kau tetap disini."

"_Ne_," dengan patuh Kibum menjawab. "Oh ya, aku meninggalkan kaca mataku di mobil," Kibum pun beranjak mengambil kacamatanya.

.

"Kibum," seseorang memanggil Kibum saat Kibum hendak kembali.

Kibum berbalik. "Tuan Jung," sapa Kibum.

Tuan Jung tersenyum. "Kau masih belum mau memanggilku _Appa _rupanya, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau bukan _Appa_ku, aku harus menyelsaikan masalah yang tidak boleh kau ketahui. Aku permisi," ujar Kibum.

Setelah melihat tubuh Kibum hilang di telan gedung, _Appa _tiri Kibum itu pun segera beranjak memasuki ruangannya.

Tuang Jung duduk di meja kerjanya, ia membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah alat untuk berkomunikasi. Setelah siap ia memulai aksinya. "Kau memilih jalan yang salah Kibum, seharusnya kau mengikutiku menjadi anggota _Ares-Athena,_" ujar Tuan Jung sambil menyeringai.

.

"_Hyung_, semuanya sudah siap dan posisi sinyal tersebut pun semakin kuat," ujar Donghae.

"Bawa kami kesana Hae!" ujar Siwon.

.

Donghae pun memimpin mereka untuk menuju posisi sinyal tersebut. "Bummie, sepertinya lokasi sinyal itu berasal dari ruang nomor 180,"

.

Kibum tersentak mendengar informasi Donghae. "180?" dengan cepat Kibum berlari menghampiri para agen lain.

.

Mereka pun sampai di ruangan bernomor 180 dengan Kibum di belakang mereka. Wajah Kibum memerah, matanya sudah bekaca-kaca, dengan cepat Siwon memegang bahu Kibum erat. "Aku yang akan masuk Bummie, kau tunggu disini,"

Donghae memegang bahu Kibum erat, untuk sedikit menenangkan _yeoja _itu.

Cklek.

Siwon pun membuka pintu ruangan _Appa _tiri Kibum.

Tuang Jung menatap Siwon sinis. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Kami datang kesini untuk menangkap anda karena telah berkhinat pada Negara," jawab Siwon tenang.

Tuang Jung mengangguk. "Apa Kibum ada di luar?"

Siwon mengangguk, "_Ne_,"

Tuan Jung mengangguk. "_Arraseo_." Ia pun bernajak dari duduknya.

Grep.

Tuang Jung mengambi sebuah botol racun yang ada di saku mantelnya.

Grep.

Dengan sigap Siwon merebutnya. "_Andwaeminda_!"

Brukk.

Kibum memasuki ruangan itu secara tiba-tiba, ia menatap Tuan Jung dengan tatapan kecewa yang luar biasa.

.

"Tuan, Jung sudah tertangkap NTS." Seorang agen _Ares-Athena _melapor pada Steve yang berbalut _tuxedo _putih.

Steve mengangguk. "Aku akan menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri," jawab Steve dingin.

.

Tuan Jung pun di bawa menuju markas NTS untuk dimintai keterangan.

Kibum dan Tuan Jung berada dalam satu mobil, Kibum diam membatu. "Aku tidak mau kau lari masalah, kau harus memberi tahukan semuanya," ujar Kibum dingin.

Tuan Jung menatap Kibum. "_Mianhae_ Kibum-_ah_."

"Aku hanya akan memaafkan mu jika kau mau mengatakan semua kebenarannya. Kau menorehkan luka yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya sekarang,"

"Aku rasa kau sudah benar-benar membenciku sekarang, Steve Lau, dia adalah kepala organisai _Ares-Athena_, namanya adalah Henr—"

PRANG

DUARR

Belum sempat tuan Jung menyelsaikan ucapanya tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai jantungnya. "Hen—Henr . ."

"_A—Appa_, _Appa_! _Appaaaa_!" Kibum berteriak histeris sambil menguncangkan tubuh tuan Jung.

BRAKK

Siwon membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar. "_Gwaencahana_?!"

"Hiks, _Appa_! _Appa_!" Kibum masih terus menangis histeris sambil menguncangkan tubuh tuan Jung.

Siwon melihat keseliling, di tempat seperti ini sangat memungkinkan adanya seorang penembak jitu. "_Sharpshooter_!" Siwon berteriak sambil terus melihat keseliling.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah mobil terpakir di jalan raya di atsnya, dengan mengendap-ngendap namun cepat, siwon berlari menuju jalan layang tepat penembak jitu itu muncul.

Siwon menodongka senjatanya. "BUANG SENJATAMU!" teriak Siwon dari kejauhan.

"_Shit_!" Steve mengumpat kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya melarikan diri.

DUARR

DUARR

DUARR

Siwon menembaki kendaraan yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan frutasi.

"_Hyung_!" Donghae memanggil Siwon.

"Steve, kita harus focus mencarinya!" ujar Siwon sambil berjalan kembali.

.

Kibum termenung sendirian di apartemennya. Entah, rasanya ia tidak ingin bergerak sedikit pun dari kamarnya ini. Walapun ia tahu pasti _umma _dan adik tirinya tengah mengangis tersedu-sedu di tempat pemakaman, ia merasa tidak peduli. Kibum mengangkat tangannya kemudian menatapnya dalam.

"Hiks, hiks," perlahan tetesan Kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kibum membuka laci meja nakasnya kemudian beranjak menuju tempatnya untuk latihan menembak.

.

Setelah Kibum siap dengan perlengkapan menembaknya, ia mulai mengarahkan senjtanya pada target. "Hiks, hiks," Kibum kembali menangis meihat tangannya yang bergetar.

Bruuk

Trakk

Ia jatuh terjerembab ke lantai tak beralas itu. "Hiks, Hiks, _Appaa_," Kibum mulai menangis pilu mengingat kejadian kematian ayahnya waktu ia berumur 5 tahun, dan kini harus terulang kembali walapun dengan status ayah tiri. Walapun seperti itu Kibum tetap terluka, ia tidak suka ditingalkan sendiri seperti ini, walapun masih ada sosok _umma _dan adik tirinya namun Kibum memerlukan sosok seorang _Appa_.

Sejenak ingatan-ingatan dirinya bersama sang _Appa _kembali muncul bak roll film yang di putar.

"_Kau berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon age lapangan itu?" tanya Tuan Jung._

_Kibum mengangguk dengan enggan. "Ne,"_

"_Segera tingalkan dia,"_

_Kibum membelalakan matanya medengar ucapan Tuan Jung. "Apa maksud mu?"_

"_Appa tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan umma, tinggalkan dia."_

_Kibum menatap Tuan Jung dingin. "Tidak sampai aku mati,"_

_Jawab Kibum sambil berlalu dari ruangan Tuan Jung._

Grep.

"Kibummie," tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

Kibum segera berbalik dan membalas pelukan Siwon. "Siwonnie, hiks, hiks," Kibum kembali menangis dalam pelukan Siwon.

"_Gwaenchana jagiya_, _gwaenchana_," Siwon mengusap punggung Kibum dengan teratur untuk memberikan _yeoja_nya itu ketenangan.

Siwon memapah Kibum untuk kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

.

Kibum bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon yang selalu memberinya kehangatan. "Aku mengenal gejala ini dengan baik. _Memory_ tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan kau akan lebih baik mati daripada mengingat semuanya. Jantung akan berdetak cepat dengan tiba-tiba tangan mulai gemetaran tak terkendali. Bahkan kau akan merasa depresi ketika kau ingin melupakannya dan semuanya akan terus tetap berputar dalam fikiranmu. Gejala ini sama dengan yang dialami Teukie _noona_," ujar Siwon sambil memegang tangan Kibum.

Kibum memandangi tangannya yang Siwon gengam. "Dia hanya tidak berguna Wonnie," jawab Kibum.

Dengan cepat Siwon menutup ulut Kibum dengan jari telunuknya. "Tidak seperti itu Bummie. Sejak kapan ini terjadi?"

"Hiks," Kibum kembali menangis.

Dengan cepat Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat, "Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku merasa tidak berguna," ujar Siwon sedih.

.

**Nanjing, China.  
08.00 AM**

Kyuhyun duduk di balkon dengan termenung.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba sseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Yesung, ya, _Appa _Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah termenung.

"_Ahjussi_," sapa Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian malam kemarin, aku terlalu banyak bicara," uja Yesung menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, itu bukan salah _Ahjussi_, mungkin itu memang jalannya, _umma _dan _appa _harus tahu yang sebenarnya," jawab Kyuhyun

Yesung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Dewasa sekali kau bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah _Ahjussi_, aku sudah 25 tahun," jawab Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum. "Ya, sepertinya kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk putriku. Jaga dia dengan baik." Ujar Yesung sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Yesung. "_Ahjussi_?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya terus berjalan, ia melambaikan tangannya ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun tersnyum puas. "_Kamsaheyo_," lirih Kyuhyun.

.

**NTS (National Anti-Terro Service) -Seoul (****서울****).  
South Korea ( ****대한민국****).  
10.00**

Kibum sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa, namun kecerian terhapus dari wajah dinginnya.

Pluk.

Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kibum pelan kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu. "Aku sudah medengarnya dari Siwon, kau hanya harus bersemangat dan bertekad untuk sembuh Bummie," ujar Leeteuk sambil menggengam tangan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. "_Gomawoyo eonnie_," jawab Kibum. "_Eonnie_, lingkaran mata mu itu besar sekali," lanjut Kibum.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kasus ini membuatku harus mencium aroma _ramyun _setiap hari,"

"Ah _ne_! Apa ada informasi lebih mengenai Steve Lau?" tanya Kibum.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng.

"Waktu itu _Appa_ku bilang dia bernama Hen, tapi aku tidak lengkapnya apa,"

"Hen?" Leeteuk nampak berpikir. "Steve bernama Hen? Steve Lau dan Henry Lau?!"

"Henry Lau?!"

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

Maaf untuk alur cerita yang semakin tidak menarik, Fi minta maaf banget ya.

Mumpung Fi updatenya pas malem lebaran nih, selamat hari raya idul fitri! Mohon maaf lahir batin, Fi sama keluarga Ming mommy & Kyu Appa.  
09.28 ada yg masih on gk ya? Fi update nih!

Anyeong!

**Reviwers Kamsahamnida!**

**Kyumin addict - Sasya - reaRelf - park ji hyun - Kyumin - Kim haehae - mayacassielf - Hyugi Lee - fzkhrfa - desi2121 - is0live89 - hanifElfkyu - Guest - nahanakyu - MINGswife - Anami Hime - HeeYeon - cherrizka980826 - eunhae25 - Guest - ming0101 - kyurin minnie - ChwangMine95 - Chikyumin - Guest - BbuingBbuing137 - Princess kyumin - gheaaa - Guest - annie pumpkins - Guest -KimShippo - Cho Kwangrin - GAIMGIYU - Lee Shurri**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Hero is an evil?!**

**.**

**JOY couple fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari cast-cast ini tanpa maksud apapun, plot ff ini milik Fi. Ff ini hanya sebatas imanjinasi. Jika kalian tidak suka, harap menjauh.  
**

**Warn: GS, typo(s), berantakan.**

**Summary: ****ho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara (I.T) yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang **_**yeoja **_**polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang**_**namja **_**dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang **_**yeoja **_**muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading  
Sorry for typo  
Maafkan keterlambatan update.  
^^**

.

"Hen?" Leeteuk nampak berpikir. "Steve bernama Hen? Steve Lau dan Henry Lau?!"

"Henry Lau?!" Kibum berujar seraya berpikir. "_Jinjja _Henry?!" tanya Kibum kaget.

"Tidak, itu nama salah satu penumpang pesawat saat aku melihat daftar nya. Hhehehe.." jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tidak bersalah.

Kibum menatap wanita yang lebih tua dari nya itu,"Ish, kau masih bisa bercanda eonnie? Tapi menurutku tidak salah kita mencari tahu tentang Henry Lau, meskipun peluangnya 0% kita harus mencobanya," ujar Kibum serius.

Leeteuk menangguk setuju,"Aku akan meminta bantuan Donghae untuk ini. Tapi Agen Lee Hyukjae. Aku belum melihat nya sejak kemarin.." jawab Leeteuk heran.

"Tentu saja dia bertugas asisten Park," tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Sajangnim," dengan cepat Kibum dan Leeteuk bangkit kemudian memberi salam.

Kepala Kim tersenyum kemudian ikut duduk bersama Kibum dan Leeteuk,"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kami hanya mencari peluang untuk menebak siapa Steve Lau, sajangnim," jawab Leeteuk.

Kepala Kim menangguk,"Lalu apa yang kalian temukan?" tanya nya lagi.

"Henry Lau, menurut kami ada kemungkinan nya walau kecil sajangnim. Bagaimana menurut anda?" jawab Kibum dengan nada serius nya.

"Kenapa tidak? Walaupun 0,0% kita harus mencoba nya. Agen Cho?"

"Cho Kyuhyun berada di Nanjing untuk beberapa hari ini, sajangnim."

"Baiklah, terus pikirkan tentang Henry Lau dan cari tahu informasi nya," ujar Kepala Kim sambil beranjak.

"Algetseumnida.." jawab Kibum dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

.

Kepala Kim mendudukan tubuh nya di ruang kerjanya, ia meraih handphone nya kemudian memanggil Hyukkie,"Agen Lee?"

'Sajangnim, DIS dan NIS menutup akses informasi tentang Steve,'

"Baiklah, Henry Lau. Agen Kim dan Asisten mencurigai nya, bisa kau cari tahu tentang dia?"

'Ne sajangnim. Aku akan memberi kabar secepat nya.'

"Arraseo."

Pliip.

Kali ini kepala Kim menyimpan handphone nya kemudian beranjak menutu computer kerjanya, ia menekan beberapa tombol keyboard lalu melakukan sambungan 3G

'Sajangnim?' tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di layar monitor.

"Agen Cho,kau berada di Nanjing untuk urusan pribadi?"

'Jeosunghamnida sajangnim. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul hari ini juga, aku mendapat kabar jika tuan Jung salah satu anggota Ares-Athena,'

"Jika urusan mu belum selesai. Lebih baik kau selesaikan semua nya. Lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti ini."

'Aku mengerti sajangnim,'

"Beberapa informasi yang masih belum pasti kami dapatkan. Kami perlu hipotesa mu," ujar Kepala Kim sebelum mengakhiri sambungan 3G nya.

.

Kyuhyun termenung di kamar nya, ya.. sebenarnya ini bukan kamar nya. Ini adalah kamar tamu, ia harus tidur disini karena Sungmin menempati kamarnya."Hhh.. Steve.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengurut pelipis nya.

Tok Tok..

"Kyuhyun?" suara Sungmin terdengar di depan pintu kamar nya.

"Sungmin?" setelah mendengar suara itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi nya,"Ne? Masuk saja Minnie.." jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar nya.

Cklek

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin masuk ke dalam,"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di bed.

"Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Sungmin tersenyum malu,"Hhehehe.. Memanggil mu Oppa terkesan.. Umm—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut bingung itu, semakin menambah kesan manis pada wajah Sungmin,"Baiklah, Kyu. Aku hanya sedang bermain game, kenapa Ming?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal,"Aku pikir kau sibuk bekerja, ternyata hanya bermain game. Membosankan.." jawab Sungmin sebal.

"Hhehehe.. Itu mengasyikan Ming.. Apa kau tidak berjalan-jalan?"

Sungmin mengeleng,"Tidak, aku takut.." jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun sediit termenung mendapat jawaban janggal dari Sungmin,"Kau benar, Ming. Selama berada disini, jangan tunjukan wajah mu didunia luar, ne? Aku rasa steve itu masih mencari kita.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk,"Ne, umm.. Kyu, sampai kapan kau berada disini? Apa kau sudah berhenti? Aku harap kau bisa lebih lama.."

Grep.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang,"Mianhae, Bunny Ming.. Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Korea. Aku berjanji tidak akan lama. Kau bisa mengerti?" jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

"Apa harus hari ini juga?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ne, mereka menemukan bukti baru yang belum pasti. Aku harus ikut memecahkan nya.."

Sungmin menangguk lesu,"Baiklah.. Tapi kau berjanji harus pulang dengan keadaan baik. Ne?"

Kyuhyun menangguk,"Yaksok.. Gomawo, saranghae Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Nado~" jawab Sungmin sambil menggengam tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggang ramping nya.

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah nampak tengah duduk tenang sambil menatap hamparan laut Hawaii yang mempesona. Wajah dingin nya terlihat kontras saat ia melepaskan sunglases yang ia pakai,"Aku ingin menghubungi Steve.." ujar nya memerintah.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang asisten datang dan membawa handphone,"Nona," panggil nya sambil memberikan handphone itu.

'Qian..' tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara familiar di telinga wanita itu.

"Steve Lau.. Aku tidak mau banyak bicara, kau tahu kan?"

'Tentu..' jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Lalu, ini sudah hamper satu minggu kau disana. Hanya kerusuhan di pasar kecil kau buat? Kenapa kau payah sekali?"

'Qian, bukan seperti itu a—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan mu. Cepat selesaikan atau aku yang akan menangani semua masalah ini. Di mulai dari sekarang, semua anak buah ku akan mengikuti mu, jalan kan semua dengan benar atau kau mati di tangan ku Steve.."

Pliip.

Qian menutup sambungan telepon nya lalu seorang asisten kembali menghampiri nya,"Cho Kyuhyun, cari tahu dimana dia dan segera siapkan pesawat untuk ke Korea.." ujar Qian sambil memberikan handphone itu kepada asisten nya.

Asisten nya mengangguk mengerti kemudia segera berlalu.

Qian kembali menatap hamparan laut luas kemudian meneguk wine nya,"Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku akan membalas semua nya.." lirih Qian sambil mencengkram kuat gelas wine nya.

.

Zhoumi menaikan alis nya tidak mengeri ketika melihat Henry terus bergerak gelisah di hadapan nya setelah menerima telepon. Cukup jengan dengan tingkah Henry, Zhoumi pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada namja yang berstatus sebagai suami nya itu.

Grep.

Ia memeluk Henry dari belakang,"Mochi.. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya dengan lembut.

Deg.

Henry merasa terkejut saat merasa Zhoumi memeluknya tiba-tiba, ke khawatiran nya hilang danjantung nya berdegup dengan kencang saat Zhoumi memanggil nya dengan manis,"Tidak apa-apa, Mimi-ya.. Aku hanya sedang bingung dengan keadaan perusahaan.." jawab Henry berkilah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, kedaan sedikit memburuk entah kenapa.."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan.. Jika kau selalu seperti ini kau bisa sakit Mochi.."

Henry tersenyum,"Terimakasih Mimi.." jawab nya senang.

Henry merasa konyol.. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai Zhoumi dengan mudah nya? Hhh…

"Umm.. Mochi, aku ingin berjalan-jalan. Kau mau menemani ku?" ujar Zhoumi manja.

Henry tersenyum mendengar permintaan Zhoumi,"Tentu honey.. Come on," jawab nya sambil menarik tangan Zhoumi keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun.

.

"Victoria Song?" lirih Donghae saat melihat hot news di internet.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Shindong heran.

Donghae menatap Shindong,"Hyung, yeoja ini. Bukankah sudah ada larangan untuk memasuki Korea? Namun kabar nya dia tengah berada dalam perjalan menuju Seoul.." ujar Donghae heran.

"Victoria Song?" ulang Shindong sambil berpikir.

"Ne.."

"Aku tidak yakin.. Sudahlah, tetap focus pada Steve Lau. Victoria Song aku yang akan menyelidiki nya, kau tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Shindong tegas.

Donghae tersenyum lega."Gomawo Hyung.."

.

Hyukkie mengendarai mobil nya dengan gusar, kali ini ia berusaha untuk menghubungi Kepala Kim,'Agen Lee?'

"Kim sajangnim, Henry Lau.. Dia adalah kakak ipar Kyuhyun, dia menikahi kakak sepupu Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu di Seoul, dia sekarang tinggal di Apartemen Kyuhyun.."

'Apa yang kau yakini jika dia Steve?'

"Aku belum belum mendapat bukti apapun, sajangnim. Aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan nya sajangnim.."

'Sekarang kau dimana?'

"Aku dalam perjalanan menuju bandara Incheon, Victoria Song.. Dia kembali ke Korea, menurut beberapa sumber dia pernah berhubungan dengan Henry Lau. Aku yakin mereka berdua bukan orang biasa sajangnim.."

'Apa kau perlu bantuan?'

"Sejauh ini tidak sajangnim.."

'Aku akan meminta Kibum untuk menemani mu.. Tunggu dia..'

"Algetseumnida sajangnim.."

Pliip.

Hyukkie mengakhiri sambungan telepon nya kemudian kembali terfokus. Alibi nya sangat kuat kali ini, ia yakin ada sesuaut dengan Victoria dan Henry setelah menyelidiki mereka berdua. Ya soal selidik menyelidik tidak usah khawatir, dia mempunyai banyak teman di NIS dan DIS untuk memberi nya informasi.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari gedung NTS, ia cukup heran saat Kim sajangnim memintanya membantu Agen Lee Hyukjae yang tengah berada di bandara Incheon,"Aku ini seorang agen untuk menghindari terror, kenapa sepeti wartawan begini?" lirih Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Kibum! Kau mau kemana?" leader tim informasi a.k.a Shindong mengintrupsi langka Kibum.

"Sunbae, aku menerima tugas untuk menemani Agen Lee Hyukjae, dia tengah mengawasi Victoria Song sekarang.."

"Bingo! Aku ikut dengan mu!" ujar Shindong semangat sedangkan Kibum semakin tidak mengerti.

.

"Sunbae, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Victoria Song?" tanya Kibum heran.

Shindong menggeleng sambil tefokus pada jalanan,"Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan alibi Donghae. Kau tahukan alibi anak itu selalu tepat.. Aku hanya mencoba peluang, lagi pula ini cukup rasional dia dan Steve sama-sama berasal dari China.."

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kali ini berbicara tentang peluang Kibum-ah, dalam dunia kita bukan hanya terror tapi politik juga.. Bisa saja peluang 0,0% adalah 1 yaitu.. peluang yang pasti untuk benar.."

Kibum hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shindong.

"Lalu Henry Lau?"

"Aku dengar dia kakak ipar Kyuhyun, dia kunci kita untuk mendapat jawaban nya sunbae.."

_**My hero is an evil!**_

"Umma, Appa.. Aku akan kembali ke Korea hari ini juga.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Heechul terkejut mendengar ucapan putra nya itu, begitu juga dengan Ryewook dan Yesung."Kenapa secepat ini?" tanya Heechul tidak terima.

"Sesuatu terjadi tiba-tiba, Umma. Mereka memintaku untuk segera kembali," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Umma.. Aku mohon.. Ini terakhir.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Heechul lekat.

Heechul menghela nafas pasrah,"Lakukan dengan hati-hati.." jawab Heechul akhir nya.

"Kamsahamnida umma.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Heechul,"Aku berjanji akan cepat pulang umma.. Jangan khawatir dan doa kan aku.." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo, cepat pulang.."

Sungmin hanya bisa diam melihat apa yang terjadi, ia yakin dengan keputusan Kyuhyun setelah namja chingu nya itu menjelaskan semua nya. Sekarang Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa untuk kepergian Kyuhyun kali ini.

Setelah berpamitan, Kyuhyun pun bergegas untuk pergi. Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga halaman rumah."Mianhae Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin tersenyum,"Aku percaya padamu Kyunnie.. Cepat kembali, aku akan menunggu mu, ne? Berhatilah-hatilah, jangan lupakan jika aku sedang menunggu. Lakukan semua nya dengan cepat.."

"Jeongmal gomawo, saranghanda. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan cepat.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin membalas pelukan hangat itu,"Nado saranghanda, hati-hati ne?" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Aku pergi.." ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukan nya.

Sungmin menangguk kemudian melambaikan tangan nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membalas lambaian Sungmin.

Setelah melihat mobil yang Kyuhyun bawa menjauh, Sungmin hanya menunduk dan menguatkan hati nya. Entah.. Ia merasa cemas dengan keselamatan Kyuhyun.

Grep.

Tiba-tiba Heechul dan Ryewook memeluk kedua sisi tubuh nya,"Gwaencahana Minnie, dia akan menepati janji.." ujar Heechul sambil mengelus tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Percaya pada Kyuhyun Minnnie jagi.." ujar Ryewook menenangkan.

Sungmin tersenyum mendapat dukungan dari kedua orang tua nya,"Terimakasih umma.." ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk kedua nya dengan erat.

.

Kibum dan Sindong menghampiri Agen Lee Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu,"Lee Hyukjae-ssi," sapa Kibum sambil terengah.

Dengan cepat Hyukkie menoleh,"Kim Kibum-ssi, Shindong-ssi."

"Apa dia sudah datang?"

"Belum, 15 menit lagi mereka baru datang.."

"Sebenar nya apa hubungan nya dengan Victoria?" tanya Kibum sambil duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Ini hanya alibi ku saja, namun bebrapa bukti mengatakan di dekat dengan Henry Lau. Bukankah kalian tengah mencurigai Henry Lau kakak ipar Kyuhyun, sebagai Steve Lau?"

Kibum dan Shindong,"Aku tidak ragu dengan alibi Donghae dan Hyukkie.." jawab Shindong sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Dia hoobae ku.." jawab Shindong dan Hyukkie hanya tersenyum.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, tiba-tiba Hyukkie mulai bergelagat aneh,"Shin Oppa.. Apa kau yakin kita pergi China tanpa barang apapun? Kibum eonnie ayolah.." Hyukkie mulai berbicara tanpa arah membuat Kibum bingung.

Shindong menatap Hyukkie untuk mendapat kepastian pemikiran nya, gerak-gerik Hyukkie membuat nya mengerti,"Tidak, kita akan tetap pergi Jaehyuk.. Jangan membantah. Kau juga Shin Kibum jangan hiraukan dia," jawab Shindong dingin.

Kibum semakin merengut tidak mengerti, sebelum ia hendak berbicara Hyukkie member nya isyarat. Dan Kibum mengerti. Rupanya mereka tengah di awasi beberapa stalker yang mencurigakan.

"Kibum eonnie.."

"Diam Jaehyuk.." jawab Kibum dingin.

Hyukkie terus saja berpura-pura merengek dan melihat kesekeliling untuk mengawasi para stalker itu.'Mereka tidak satu,' lirih Hyukkie dalam hati nya.

"Ish, baiklah.. Kibum eonnie.. Bisa mengantarku ke toilet?"

Dan Kibum mengangguk tenang.

.

Kibum dan Hyukkie berjalan menuju ke toilet, tiba-tiba Hyukkie berbisik pada Kibum,'Seperti nya mereka bodyguard untuk Victoria, aku sedikit merasa aneh. Benar tidak?' bisik Hyukjae.

Kibum menangguk, lalu berbisik pada Hyukjae,'Ini sudah cukup membutikan, kita tinggal Shindong Sunbae disini lalu bersiap untuk mengikuti Victoria,'

Hyukjae mengangguk,'Kau hubungi Donghae, dan aku Shin Hyung, ne?'

Kibum menangguk lalu mulai menghubungi Donghae.

.

Shindong merasakan handphone nya bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengambil nya.

**From. Hyukkie**

'**Hyung, kau tetap disana dan awasi keadaan. Aku dan Kibum akan bersiap untuk mengikuti mereka. Aku meninggalkan mobilku dan tas ku disana. Hati-hati, ne?'**

Shindong tersenyum membaca pesan Hyukkie, ah.. hoobae nya itu memang pintar dalam hal seperti ini. Ia pun kembali bersiap saat mendengar teriakan para fans yang akan menyambut kedatangan Victoria.

.

Ckit.

Donghae memberhentikan mobil nya tepat di tempat Hyukkie dan Kibum tengah menunggunya. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil nya kemudian mengisyaratkan Kibum dan Hyukkie untuk masuk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae saat Kibum dan Hyukkie sudah duduk di tempatnya.

"Hanya memastikan alibi kita Hae." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Ini bukan hanya alibi, aku rasa ini rasional.." lanjut Kibum. Hyukkie hanya tersenyum mendengar lanjutan itu.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kita tunggu disini hingga Victoria masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Lalu ikuti.." jawab Hyukkie.

Donghae mengangguk,"Kau bisa menggunakan ini.." ujar Donghae sambil mengambil sebuah teropong kecil dari dashboard mobil nya.

Hyukkie tersenyum kemudian mengambilnya,"Gomawo.."

Kibum menatap dua orang itu heran,"Fall in love.." lirih Kibum sangat pelan hingga dua orang itu tidak bisa mendengar nya.

"Itu dia!" Kibum sedikit berteriak saat melihat sebuah mobil van melintas di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah.." jawab Donghae sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobil nya.

Saat Donghae ingin menginjak gas mobil nya, tiba-tiba Hyukkie memekik dengan keras,"Tunggu! Aku rasa dia memanipulasi semua nya, itu bukan dia!" teriak Hyukkie.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum dan Donghae heran.

"Victoria bukan orang bodoh.. Tunggu sebentar.." jawab Hyukie

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Handphone Hyukkie bergetar,"Sunbae?" dengan cepat Hyukkie menerima panggilan masuk itu.

'Bukan Van itu. Sebuah mobil ambulance akan melintas di hadapan kalian. Itu dia, aku akan mengikuti Van itu dan kalian ambulance.'

Pliip.

Hyukkie mengangguk mengerti,"Shindong Sunbae bilang Victoria menaiki ambulance, bukan Van itu.." ujar Hyukkie sambil mulai meneropong keadaan sekitar.

"Jinjja? Pintar sekali.." komentar Kibum.

"eoh,"Donghae menimpali.

"Baiklah, mereka mendekat Hae. Bersiaplah.." ujar Hyukkie.

Donghae tersenyum dan menangguk mengerti.

"Itu mereka Hae!" teriak Kibum.

"Ok!"

.

Kepala Kim tengah berdiskusi ketat dengan pihak DIS dan NIS. Ini gila! Kasus tentang Steve Lau tengah berada di puncak dan pemerintahan meminta mereka menghentikan penyelidikan ini. Sungguh tidak rasional, apalagi ketua dari NIS dan DIS juga mendukung hal tersebut.

"Kepala Kim, ini membahayakan hubungan kerja sama kita dengan Amerika. Dan bisa saja rusak jika kau masih mengungkit tentang Steve Lau," Ketua dari DIS kembali memojokan Kepala Kim.

Kepala NIS mengangguk setuju,"Dan di tambah lagi dengan penangkapan artis China itu, berikan surat pembatalan penahanan sekarang juga.." timpal Kepala NIS.

Kepala Kim memejamkan matanya mencoba lebih menyeimbangkan emosinya,"Baiklah.." jawab nya dengan bijak. Ia meraih gagang telepon kemudian menekan speed dial untuk menghubungkan nya dengan bagian informasi."Batalkan penahanan dan hentikan kasus tentang Steve Lau.." ujar nya dalam telepon.

Sekertaris Park menatap Kepala Kim tidak percaya, ayolah.. Ini adalah puncak bahkan hamper tahap penyelsaian masalah! Kenapa harus di hentikan."Sekertaris, Park.." Kepala Kim memanggil sekertaris Park dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_, sajangnim.." jawab Sekertaris Park dengan cepat.

"Kumpulkan semua agen agar jelas," ujar nya dingin.

Kepala NIS dan DIS menatap puas,"Terimakasih atas kerja sama yang baik, Kepala Kim.." ujar mereka berdua.

Kepala Kim tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk.

.

"Membuat bingung saja! Aku kehilangan jejak Victoria tadi!" Donghae berujar kesal sambil mengobrol dengan agen lainya. Yah.. Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba Kepala Kim meminta mereka kembali. Hhh..

"Tenang Hae.." ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ck.." Donghae hanya berdecak kesal.

Brukk!

Leeteuk melemparkan berkas yang ada di tangan nya dengan kesal,"Hhh~ Aku sudah makan _ramyun _hampir satu minggu dan di batalkan?! Gila!" sebal Leeteuk sambil berjalan menuju ruang informasi.

"Bagaimana, _Noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di gedung NTS sejak setengah jam lalu.

Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuh nya di salah satu kursi lab forensic,"Batal. _Sajangnim_ menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruangan untuk memperjelas.." jawab Leeteuk lemas.

Bruk!

Kyuhyun bangkit dan memukul meja dengan keras."Ini tidak masuk akal!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Kibum, Donghae, Siwon, Hyukkie dan Shindong hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal, kedua ketua itu memang selalu menjadi penghambat!

"Ini opini ku, sudah beberapa tahun aku bekerja disini dan selalu mereka yang menjadi penghalang.." ujar Kibum sambil melpat kedua tangan di dada.

Hyukkie menatap Kibum meminta penjelasan,"Mereka?" tanya nya heran.

Kibum mengangguk,""Ya.. Ketua NIS dan DIS. Aku rasa harus menyelidiki mereka! Hhh!" ujar Kibum kesal.

"Eih.. Kau menyalahi aturan agen Choi…" ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum _angelic_nya.

"Eoh?" Hyukkie terbingung dengan situasi.

Donghae menatap Hyukkie heran,"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukankah Kibum itu Kim?" jawab Hyukkie sambil menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian meminum kopi nya,"Memang, tapi sebentar lagi Choi. Kau tidak tahu?" jawab Donghae santai.

Hyukkie mengangguk,"Kau patah hati Hae?" tanya nya dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat di paksakan.

Donghae menaikan alisnya,"Kenapa patah hati? Aku biasa saja.." jawab Donghae.

Hyukkie mengangkat bahu nya kemudian mulai berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa merengut melihat nya.

.

**Donghae Pov.**

Aish.. Sebenarnya siapa yang gila? Kenapa sebuah kasus seru seperti ini harus berhenti di tengah jalan? Menyebalkan! Ini adalah ketiga kalinya dalam masa tugas ku. Dan oh.. Apa itu!

Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!

Aish! Apa-apaan dia menyentuh rambut Hyukjae-ku?

Eih.. Hyukjae ku? Aish, _babo _Hae! Dia bukan Hyukjae mu.. Tapi aku ingin seperti itu TT

Dan sebenar nya dia itu kenapa? Kenapa aku harus patah hati jika Kibum akan menikah dengan Siwon? Dia pikir aku suka Kibum begitu? ISh! Kibum juga tahu aku ini suka pada mu Lee Hyukjae.. _Babo_!

Tunggu.. Seperti nya aku juga bodoh, jadi..

_Babo HaeHyuk_!

Hhahaha..

Semoga kau menunggu ku, Hyukkie.

**Donghae pov end.**

.

Zhoumi dan Henry tengah berada di daerah Myeongdong, tempat yang cukup ramai di sekitar Seoul. Mereka berjalan-jalan dengan mesra dan tertawa bersama, mereka cukup menarik perhatian karena atmosfer yang lekat diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba Zhoumi berhenti di sebuah kedai _ice cream_."Aku ingin _ice cream _Mochi.." ujar Zhoumi.

Henry menangguk dan tersenyum senang,"Makan ice cream bersama!" timpal nya semangat.

.

Mereka pun menyantap ice cream ukuran jumbo dengan semangat, tak jarang tawa meledak diantara mereka. Namun, Zhoumi sedikit merasa heran dengan tingkah Henry yang seperti ketakutan. Ada apa?

"Tentu Mochi, aku berjanji a—"

Drrt.. Drrt

Belum sempat Zhoumi menyelsaikan kalimat nya tiba-tiba _handphone _nya bergetar saat hendak Zhoumi menerimanya dengan cepat Henry mencegahnya,"Siapa Mi?" tanya nya was-was.

Zhoumi menaikan alisnya,"Kyuhyun, kenapa? Aku mau mengangkat nya, siapa tahu penting.." jawab Zhoumi sambil mencoba menerima panggilan masuk nya.

Henry mengangguk canggung,"Baiklah.."

Zhoumi menatap bingung kemudian menerima panggilan nya,"Apa Gyuxian?"

'Noona.. Dimana?'

"Myeongdong, ke—"

Pliip.

Henry mengambil handphone Zhoumi secara paksa dan segera melepaskan kartu sim handphone istri nya itu."Kenapa?" tanya Zhoumi tidak suka.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan nya lagi, mulai hari ini kita pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.." jawab Henry dingin.

"ISh! Kau menyebalkan!" ujar Zhoumi sambil berlalu mengambil tas nya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Henry sedikit berteriak.

"Toilet.." jawab Zhoumi tanpa menoleh. Henry menghela nafas lega sesaat kemudian ia menatap lurus kedepan nya. Tepat seorang wanita China berambut merah tengah melambai dan menyeringai kearah nya. Wajah nya memerah melihat itu, ia hanya bisa mengepalan tangan nya kuat.

.

Kyuhyun menatap aneh ponsel nya,"Kenapa dia?" tanya heran.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Hyukkie semangat.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Hyukkie,"Myeongdong.." jawab nya sambil memasukan tangan nya kedalam saku.

Hyukkie mengangguk,"Victoria disana.." ujar Hyukkie sambil menerawang.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ti—" ucapan Hyukkie terpotong saat kepala Kim keluar bersama ketua DIS dan NIS.

Kepala Kim menatap Kyuhyun,"Segera ke ruang rapat.." ujar nya dingin.

.

"Seperti yang telah di kabarkan sebelum nya, kasus Steve Lau dan Victoria Song di hentikan." Ujar Kepala Kim di pertengahan meeting khusus nan mendadak itu.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak setuju."Sajangnim.. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu terjadi.." ujar Kyuhyun keras.

Semua anggota meeting mengangguk setuju,"Adwaeminda sajangnim.." ujar mereka tidak terima.

Kepala Kim tersenyum puas,"Itu mau kalian.. Lakukan semua nya dengan diam, hanya satu bulan.." ujar Kepala Kim sambil beranjak dari kursi nya.

Semua agen hanya dapat termangu termasuk sekertaris Park.

"Hah? Satu bulan?" tanya Hyukie tidak percaya.

Leeteuk tersenyum puas,"Siapkan ramyun yang banyak!"

"Ayo berjuang!" seru Siwon semangat.

Dan yang lainya hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan menyiapkan diri mereka.

.

Victoria terlihat menikmati sajian ice cream di salah satu kedai ice cream di Myeongdong, ia hanya menatap lurus kearah pasangan di depan nya. Ia menyeringai hebat kemudian mengambil handphone nya. Ia kembali tersenyum setelah pesan yang ia ketikan berhasil membuat orang yang ia maksud bergetar.

.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Qian: 'Pulangkan istri mu dan kita bicara Steve..'

.

Zhoumi kembali dari toilet dengan raut yang lebih baik, ia kembali duduk di hadapan Henry."Kenapa?" tanya nya bingung saat melihat wajah Henry.

"Mimi.. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga. Tidak apa-apa kau pulang menggunakan taksi?"

"Apa tidak bisa mengantarkan ku pulang dulu?"

"Maaf.." ujar nya Henry sambil berlari meninggalkan kedai itu. Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap aneh dan kecewa, sesibuk itu kah?

.

Dua orang berkewarga negaraan China itu kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan aura mencekam diantara mereka."Jangan bodoh.." ujar Qian sambil menatap sengit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Steve tidak suka.

"Cih," Qian berdecih mendengar jawaban lawan bicaranya itu,"Kau mencintai nya bodoh!" bentak Qian sambil menatap tajam.

Steve berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi Qian yang memang temperamental,"Aku tidak sebodoh itu.." jawab nya ringan.

Qian membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Steve,"Ck!" ia berdecih kemudian bangkit mendekati Steve, ia mengcengkram kerah Steve dengan kencang dan berbisik lirih di telinga Steve,"Lakukan dengan cepat.. Maka istri mu akan aman Mochi~" bisik nya sambil menyeringai.

Steve membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Qian. Mochi? Itu panggilan saying Zhoumi untuk nya.

**TBC**

**Preview next chap;**

"**Zhoumi! Zhoumi Noona! Andwae! Noona ku dalam bahaya!"**

"**Tenang Kyu!"**

"**Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu menyentuh Noona ku satu cm pun!" teriak Kyuhyun.**

"**Aku tahu! Tenang! Kita lakukan sekarang! Dan tenangkan diri mu!" Hyukkie sedikit berteriak dan semakin kuat menghalangi tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari gedung NTS.**

"**BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi.**

**.  
**

**BRAKK!  
**

**.**

"**Hiks.. Kau suami ku.."**

"**Cih.. Menyedihkan! Jangan katakana apapun lagi bodoh! Itu tidak berguna!"**

"**Hiks.. Mochi~"**

**.**

"**Umma.. Kyuhyun.. HIks.. Kyuhyun.. Hiks"**

.

Muehehe..  
#nyengir kuda.  
Jeosunghamnida.. *bow* Maafkan segala kekurangan ff ini, minta maaf juga karena ff ini berbulan-bulan tak tersentuh tangan. Cast baru nya jahat? Maaf buat Affi(x)tion Vic nya di bikin jajat disini. Jeosunghamnida..

Typo?

Abaikan aja ne? Annyeong!


	8. Chapter 8

**My Hero is an evil?!**

**.**

**JOY couple fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Fi Cuma minjem nama dari cast-cast ini tanpa maksud apapun, plot ff ini milik Fi. Ff ini hanya sebatas imanjinasi. Jika kalian tidak suka, harap menjauh.**

**Warn: GS, typo(s), berantakan.**

**Summary: ho Kyuhyun, seorang agen badan keamanan negara (I.T) yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang Direktur muda dan jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin seorang ****_yeoja _****polos yang terjebak dalam kekangan hidup orang tuanya. Lalu bagaimana jika seorang****_namja _****dewasa jatuh cinta pada seorang ****_yeoja _****muda yang bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading  
Sorry for typo  
Maafkan keterlambatan update.  
^^**

Zhoumi berjalan pulang sendirian. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kecewanya. Tidak biasanya Mochinya itu seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya dan membuat Zhoumi merasa khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mochinya itu? "Hhh.." ia kembali menghela.

Tep,

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah sampai di halte bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Ia duduk sendirian dikursi tunggu. Menatap kosong pada bintang yang bersinar cukup banyak malam ini."Bintang bersinar begitu banyak. Kenapa aku kacau seperti ini?" ia melirih sambil tersenyum hambar. Zhoumi menerawang, kejadian tadi pagi-

Deg!

Ia merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat, ya.. Kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya semakin merasa tak enak hati. Saat ia mencuci piring tadi tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan dua piring dan dua gelas sekaligus. Mungkin itu karena Zhoumi melamun. Tapi.. Kenapa Zhoumi merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi?

Ia menggeleng, mencoba menghapuskan rasa itu,"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang. Kenapa tidak ada taksi disini?" ia beranjak dari duduknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja lututnya melemas."Hiks.." isakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari Zhoumi."Mochi-ya.." ia melirihkan nama henry dengan penuh ketakutan. Bus tak kunjung datang dan tidak satu pun kendaraan yang melewati jalur sepi ini, membuat Zhoumi makin takut!

Silau menyapa kedua matanya saat ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam bergerak maju kearahnya,"He-Henry?" sungguh! Ia sangat berharap jika itu Henry. Mungkinkah?

Ckitt,

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan Zhoumi yang masih terjongkok lemah,

Brug!

Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan menutupnya dengan kasar,"Cepat lakukan." perintah salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik," setelah menyahut mengerti. Salah satu dari orang-orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah obat bius dan siap menyuntikannya pada Zhoumi.

Jantung Zhoumi makin bergetar kencang air matanya tak terkontrol dan mengalir dengan cepat begitu saja."Hiks.. A-Apa, yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Cepat!"

Sleb,

"Ja-Ahh.."

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengendarai mobilnya dan Lee Hyukjae disampingnya."Kemana kita harus pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae yang masih setia dengan I-pad itu menatap Kyuhyun,"Victoria tidak mungkin ada di Myeongdong sekarang. Pastikan dulu jika kakak sepupu dan suaminya itu dirumah." jawab Hyukjae yakin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berusaha meraih I-pad yang ia letakan di dashboard mobil. Meskipun dengan sebelah tangan tapi Kyuhyun tetap bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik dan cepat. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi,

Cklik,

Lalu tampilah sebuah video. Tidak, itu adalah keadaan apartement Kyuhyun. ia sengaja memasangkan itu beberapa waktu lalu saat curiga dengan Henry.

_'Prang!'_

Ckitt,

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara pecahan di ruang tengah Apartementnya itu. Dengan sigap ia meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Hyukjae tersentak saat mendengar apa yang terekam pada benda persegi panjang milik Kyuhyun,"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nya khawatir.

Kyuhyun menegang, urat-uratnya semakin kencang saat melihat apa yang Henry lakukan."Shit!"

_'Mimi-ya, mianhae! Kau dimana?'_

__Kedua mata Hyukjae pun ikut mengamati dengan seksama.

_'Terkutuk kau Song qian!'_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya,"Tolong cari keberadaan noonaku, dan kita ikuti Henry sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun denga suara dinginnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Hyukjae menyeru pelan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Zhoumi apalagi setelah mendengar kakak sepupunya itu menghilang. Tapi jika Kyuhyun bertindak dengan amarah seperti ini.. Hyukjae tidak menjamin semuanya akan baik-baik saja!

"CEPAT LAKUKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu. Sejenak ia berpikir,"Zhoumi! Zhoumi Noona! Andwae! Noona ku dalam bahaya!" ia tiba-tiba kembali berteriak tak menentu

"Tenang Kyu!" Hyukjae pun berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu menyentuh Noona ku satu cm pun!" ia kembali berteriak.

"Aku tahu! Tenang! Kita lakukan sekarang! Dan tenangkan diri mu!" Hyukkie sedikit berteriak dan semakin kuat menghalangi tubuh Kyuhyun untuk kembali menyalakan mobil mereka.

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

.

Henry menaiki mobilnya kemudian mengemudikannya dengan sangat kencang, ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang,

Pliip,

'Mochi~'

"Lepaskan dia, Victoria." Henry menjawab dengan tegas.

'Hahaha.. Datanglah dan selamatkan istri yang kau cintai, **Steve Lau."**

****Pliip.

Telepon itu terputus begitu saja, rahang Henry mengeras. Aura disekitar tubuhnya begitu menakutkan terkesan akan membunuh siapun yang akan mendekat padanya. Ia kembali menaikan kecepatan mobil hitamnya."Kita lihat, Song Qian.." ia melirih dengan tatapan matanya yang kian menajam.

.

"Sial! Henry tidak bisa dilacak sama sekali!" Hyukjae berteriak frustasi seketika saat apa yang dicarinya tidak dapat ditemukan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat,"Steve. Henry Lau." ia melirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Umma.. Aku kehalaman depan," Sungmin berpamitan pada kedua ummanya untuk duduk ditaman depan rumah itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Minnie.."

"Nde,"

Blam,

Sungmin menutup pintu utama setelah mendengar sahutan. Ia mulai melangkan untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang Heechul rawat dengan baik. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya saat hembusan angin sejuk menyapanya. Sungmin membawa tubuhnya duduk dibawah sebuah pohon rindang didepan kolam ikan dihalaman itu.

Memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin dan membawa pikirannya menerawang jauh. Kyuhyun.. Hanya itu yang Sungmin dapat didalam pikirannya. Sudah sejak satu minggu namja itu tidak menghubunginya. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Seketika Sungmin membuka matanya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat pikiran itu menghampirinya. Tidak, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Namja itu sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja, sangat tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya bukan?

"Kyunnie~" Sungmin melirih penuh harap menyatukan kedua tanganya meremasnya kuat seakan meminta agar Kyuhyun bisa berada disisinya sekarang juga.

"Hhh.." helaan nafas menyerah terdengar dari Sungmin. Ia kembali menyamankan duduknya pada pohon itu. Mulai menatap langit biru yang sedikit memberi ketenangan padanya."Kyunnie~ Kau baik-baik saja? Kau makan dengan baik? Ahjussi.. Bogoshipo~" lirih Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Nona Lee?"

"Eh, Jungmo?" Sungmin tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia semakin tersentak saat mendengar suara mantan bodyguard nya itu menyapa."Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya ya kaget.

Namja bernama Jungmo itu tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat pada mantan nonanya itu."Aku datang atas perintah Tuan Lee, Nona. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik waktu itu." ujarnya menyesal.

"Eh? Sudahlah Jungmo-ya. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, jangan seperti ini.." ujar Sungmin.

Jungmo mengangkat tubuhnya lalu duduk disamping Sungmin,"Apa anda tenang berada disini, Nona?" tanya sambil menatap ikan-ikan yang hilir mudik mencari makanannya.

Sungmin tersenyum,"Ya begitulah. Tapi tetap saja.. Terasa ada yang kosong." jawabnya.

"Kau mau berbagi, Nona?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun tidak disini."

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk,"Namja chinguku." jawab Sungmin semangat.

"Nona sudah besar ternyata."

"Tentu saja, jangan selalu menganggapku anak kecil. Ahjussi~" sahut Sungmin sebal.

Jungmo terkekeh,"Kekek.. Nona ingin berjalan-jalan? Izinnya sudah aku masukan tas. Bagaimana?" tawar Jungmo.

"Jinjja?" Sungmin memekik kegirangan.

Jungmo mengagguk dan tersenyum,"Tentu saja! Nona mau?" jawabnya tak kalah semangat.

Sungmin tersenyum senang,"Kajja!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya."Ah, aku harus berpamitan pada umma." lanjutnya sambil hendak berjalan kedalam rumah.

Grep,

Jungmo menahannya,"Noona. Izinnya sudah aku masukan tas dan hanya 1 jam. Lebih ayo cepat!" ujar Jungmo sambil menarik Sungmin pergi dengan bingung.

.

"Ahh.." Zhoumi meringis kesakitan saat untuk pertama kalinya ia membuka matanya pagi ini. Ia mengelilingkan tatapannya pada tempat ini, gelap, sendirian, dan.. Terikat! Ia diculik?"Euh.. Euh.." Zhoumi bergerak berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya. Bahkan mulutnya tertutup sebuah syal.

Crek,

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang mendekati Zhoumi."Ah.. Nonya Lau sudah bangun rupanya." tanya sosok itu dingin.

Zhoumi membulatkan matanya,"Euummppttt.." ia tesentak saat dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas dihadapannya. Zhoumi ingin berteriak keras saat itu namun apa daya dengan bibir yang tertutupi itu?

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan Nyonya Lau?" tanya wanita itu sambil berujar lirih tepat didepan wajah Zhoumi."Ah, aku lupa.." lanjutnya sambil melepaskan syal yang menyumpal bibir Zhoumi. Ia menyeringai saat tatapan tajam Zhoumi tertuju padanya,"Silahkan, Nyonya Lau."

"Kau!" Zhoumi memekik lemas denga nafas yang tersenggal menahan amarah.

"Nde?" yeoja itu hanya menanggapi dengan santai.

"Victoria Song!"

Victoria mengeluarkan senyum manisnya yang menakutkan,"Ya. Nyonya? Hahahaha.." tawa mengerikannya menggelegar saat melihat tubuh Zhoumi yang bergetar.

"Hiks.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Hiks.." Zhoumi mulai menangis untuk membuat yeoja itu jengah padanya.

Tatapan Victoria menajam,"Tidak perlu aku jawab, bodoh. Ah, bawa kejutannya kemari.." perintah Victoria pada para asistennya."Aku menjamin kau akan senang dengan kejutanku kali ini." lanjutnya sambil menatap remeh pada Zhoumi.

"Nyonya,"

"Bawa masuk."

Tak kunjung lama, seorang namja berperawakan cukup mungil berjalan kearah mereka, membuat dada Zhoumi bergemuruh hebat karena kedatangannya. Victoria menyeringai senang kemudian melipatkan kedua tangannya didada."Three.. Two.. One.. Go~" ia menghitung mundur dan Bingo!

"Hh-Henry?" Zhoumi merasa ia tengah berada diatas menara tertinggi dunia dan siap dijatuhkan."A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini? K-Kau.. Menyelamatkanku?"

Henry menatap Zhoumi tajam,"Cih. Sudahlah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Qian?" tanya Henry pada Victoria.

Victoria melenggang santai."Hanya ingin melihat reuni sepasang suami istri dengan seorang suami pengkianat. Sepertinya akan seru.."

"Kau!" Henry kembali menegang setelah satu malam sebelumnya ia terlibat perdebatan yang sangat panjang dengan wanita berambut merah itu.

Victoria tersenyum kecil,"Sudahlah. Saatnya kau jujur, Nyonya Lau. Apa kau tahu jika suami mu ini akan membunuh Cho Kyuhyun, adik sepupumu.." tanya Victoria santai.

Zhoumi menatap tidak percaya dan hanya diam. Menunggu yeoja itu menyelsaikan kalimatnya.

"Bahkan dia akan menghabisi kedua paman dan bibimu dalam waktu dekat ini. Ckck.. Tapi memang uri steve memang pintar. Ia bisa menyembunyikan semuanya hingga mebuat mu jatuh padanya. Sayangnya ternyata ia tidak cukup pintar.."

Rahang Henry mengeras..

"Hiks.." isakan Zhoumi mulai terdengar.

"Sekarang.. Ia menggunakan dirimu untuk memancing Kyuhyun datang kesini.. Hebat sekali bukan? Dan yah.. Aku kasihan pada hidupmu. Sudah cukup aku menganggu kalian. Aku harus pergi. Mengobrolah dengan baik.. Annyeong," ia berlalu begitu santai seakan tidak peduli dengan Zhoumi yang siap meledak dengan ucapannya.

Henry membatu. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat apa yang terjadi pada Zhoumi. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng."Hentikan isakanmu bodoh." ujarnya kasar.

"Mochi-ah.. Kau berbohong kan? Kejutan mu tidak lucu.. Hiks, aku mohon.."

Henry memalingkan tatapannya dari Zhoumi."Aku muak.." ujar Henry sambil hendak berlalu.

"Kau suamiku.."

"Cih.. Menyedihkan! Jangan katakana apapun lagi bodoh! Itu tidak berguna!" Henry berteriak kesal dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Zhoumi dan mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya melihat Zhoumi.

"Hiks.. Mochi~" Zhoumi hanya bisa menangisi apa yang telah terjadi. Sungguh, ia tidak berharap Kyuhyun datang karena akan membahayakan nyawa sepupu tersayangnya itu.

.

Sungmin berjalan santai dengan Jungmo dan sesekali tertawa lepas,"Nona ini adalah tempat yang cukup nyaman jika kau ingin berpacaran dengan Tuan Kyuhyun nanti.."

Sungmin bersemu mendengar ucapan Jungmo,"Ish.. berhetilah menggodaku. Ini sudah satu jam mungkin. Apa sebaiknya kita pulang Jungmo-ya?"

"Nona ingin pulang? Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang.."

"Kajja.." Sungmin berjalan didepan Jungmo dan membiarkan namja itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jungmo menatap punggung Sungmin dengan penuh rasa bersalah,"Maafkan aku Nona Lee.." ia melirih penuh rasa bersalah. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia berjalan menyusul Sungmin dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya.

Sleb,

"Ya! Jung-Aaahh.." Sungmin tak sadarkan diri seketika. Jungmo membawa Sungmin menghilang dengan cepat dari kawasan itu. Tanpa seorang pun melihatnya.

.

"Chajaseo!" Donghae berteriak senang saat ia berhasil menemukan keberadaan Zhoumi.

"Eodi isseo?!" Hyukjae yang tadinya tertidur tersadar dengan cepat dan segera menghampiri Donghae.

"Yeogin.. Tempat yang pernah digunakan Steve. Apa maksudnya?"

"Kita pergi!" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Kau tetap disini," suara Kepala Kim mengintrupsi gerakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya,"Sajangnim?"

"Tetap disini bersama, Lee Donghae. Biarkan agen lapangan yang bertugas."

"Andwaeyo!" Kyuhyun berteriak tidak terima.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Baik sajangnim.."

"Sajangnim."

"Ikuti aku,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kemudian mengikuti Kim sajangmin.

.

Sungmin menatap Jungmo tajam."Ah, jadi kau otak dibalik penyerangan saat itu. Berarti kau gagal membunuhku dan sekarang ingin kau lakukan lagi? Aku akan jamin kau akan gagal untuk kedua kali, Jungmo-ya.." Sungmin berujar santai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

"Maaf, Nona."

"Kau pengecut sekali."

"Aku tahu."

"Rencana siapa ini?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa nona."

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

Jungmo semakin menunduk, entahlah ia begitu terkenal buas diluar tapi jika berhadapan dengan Sungmin..

"Kau akan gagal, Jungmo~"

"Nona.." Jungmo semakin terpuruk mendengar ucapan Sungmin itu.

"Jungmo-ya. Sejak kapan kau berkhianat padaku?"

Jungmo diam menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Kau bersama dengan Steve?"

Ia mendongak menatap Sungmin seketika,"Bagaimana nona tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai berpikir,"Bisakah kau tidak menyentuh keluargaku, Jungmo-ya?"

"Nona.."

"Aku akan ikut, bahkan jika perlu aku akan mati ditanganmu. Jagan sentuh orang tuaku, jungmo ya.." pinta Sungmin dengan lirihannya.

"Nona.." Jungmo semakin merasa bersalah. Memang, dirinya adalah salah seorang utusan Steve utuk menjatuhkan Tuan Lee. Namun ia gagal dan harus kembali melakukan hal ini. Keluarga Lee terlalu baik untuknya, sehingga membuat Jungmo tidak dapat berkutik.

"Hanya ini, Jungmo-ya.." Sungmin tidak peduli jika ia harus mati. Umma dan Appanya harus baik-baik saja!

"Maaf, nona.." Jungmo menjawab lirih sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap nanar,"Umma.. Kyuhyun.. HIks.. Kyuhyun.. Hiks" isakan mulai terdengar menemani Sungmin diruang sekap itu.

.

"Jadi sajangnim."

"Ya, keluarga mu di China dalam bahaya."

Brak!

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya hingga kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal."Andwae! Andwae!" Kyuhyun berteriak tak percaya dan hendak berlari keluar sebelum Kepala Kim menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti Kyuhyun."

"Sajangnim!" Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang gila sekarang. Ia tidak percaya dengan orang tua dihadapannya ini. Apa ia akan melarang Kyuhyun pergi? Jangan harap Kyuhyun mendengarnya!

.

"Hankyung-ah, aku mohon!" Keluarga Lee dan Cho benar-benar dilanda panik hebat, baru setengah jam lalu Youngwoon memberi tahu jika mereka dalam kepungan sekarang dan sudah satu jam lalu Sungmin menghilang. Tentu saja Hankyung tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia membawa seluruh anggota rumahya menuju tempat yang lebih aman dan dapat menjamin keselamatan mereka.

"Diam disini Heechulie, kau harus menemani Ryewook dan Jongwoon." Hankyung tengah bersiap untuk mencari Sungmin. Dan istrinya selalu merengek ingin ikut.

"Tan Hangeng! Aku tidak sepayah itu!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak payah oleh karena itu diam dan tenangkan mereka berdua!" jawab Hankyung.

"Hankyungie~"

"Aku pergi," jawab Hankyung sambil berlalu.

Blam!

Cklek,

Hankyung menguncinya dari luar, membuat Heechul menghela nafas kasar. Saat Heechul hendak berlalu suara tembakan mengintrupsinya.

Duar!

"Ya tuhan! Bahkan ia menghancurkan kuncinya! Selamatkan Sungminku.." lirih Heechul sambil berlalu.

.

Yesung dan Ryewook benar-benar dalam kecemasan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Sungmin mereka menghilang dan mereka terkepung! Sangat tidak mungkin. Apa yang akan terjadi? Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi.

"Kita berdoa bersama saja. Hankyung menutup semua jalan keluar.." Heechul berujar frustasi.

"N-Nde,"

.

Donghae, Hyukjae, Kibum, Siwon dan Shindong sudah sampai ditempat yang dimaksud tadi. Mereka tengah menyusun strategi didalam mobil sebelum akhirnya keluar."Kita mulai dan jangan sampai ada yang terluka. Mengerti?"

"Baik,"

Mereka segera berpencar dengan hati-hati memasuki gedung tua itu.

.

"Kita gagal, Steve~ Kita pergi, Kyuyun tidak ada disini~"

"Mworago?"

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun di China. Jungmo sudah bergerak kemarin. Atau kau masih mau menatap istrimu itu **Mochi**~?"

"Lepaskan dia."

"Asal kau berjanji Cho Kyuhyun dan dirimu akan mati."

"Akan aku lakukan."

"Itu mudah," Victoria mengambil handhphonenya."Lepaskan Nyonya Lau dan pergi!"

"Sudah waktunya, Kajja.. Tuan Lau, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada istrimu!"

Henry menatap Zhoumi dari tempatnya berada."Maaf.." kata itu begitu terdengar tulus meluncur dari bibir Henry sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan koala merahnya sendirian.

.

Hyukjae menyerngit saat ia masuk dengan mudah kedalam gedung ini,"Baik. Steve, Victoria Song. Dimana kalian?" ia melirih sambil berbalik arah kemana seharusnya ia pergi."Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian dengan mudah~" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menyusuri satu per satu ruangan aneh yang ada disana.

.

Kibum memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan meninggalkan Zhoumi itu disini. Ia sangat berhati-hati sampai tidak satu pun terlewatkan.'Kau mendapatkannya?' suara dari alat komunikasi itu mengintrupsi.

"Belum, aku rasa Zhoumi-ssi ada disini."

'Hati-hati.'

"Eoh,"

"Zhoumi?" ia menyerngit heran saat mendengar suara isakan."Zhoumi-ssi?" Kibum mencoba memanggil nama yeoja itu.

"Hiks.." isakan makin kuat terdengar.

"Zhoumi-ssi?"

"Hiks.."

"Zhoumi-ssi!" Kibum berteriak kencang saat melihat sosok yang cari tengah tergeletak lemah dilantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tangannya."Diarah barat! Zhoumi dalam keadaan tidak sadar! Cepat panggil ambulance dan sisir bagian timur!"

.

Hyukjae bergerak lebih cepat saat mendengar penuturan Kibum, ia berlari sambil meyiapkan senjatanya menuju bagian timur gedung."Tidak lagi Steve!" ia bertekad kuat akan menangkap penjahat bodoh itu.

.

Donghae menyeringai,"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau pergi, Steve." begitu pun Donghae. Steve lau memang musuh bebuyutan semua orang!

.

"Steve bodoh! Mereka mulai bergerak! Kau lambat sekali!"

"Aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja Qian!"

"Tidak! Ayo cepat pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Steve!"

"Tunggu disitu!"

"Steve bodoh! Ayo pergi!" tanpa aba-aba Victoria langsung menarik Steve pergi tanpa peduli apapun.

"Berhenti!" Hyukjae berteriak keras sebelum menarik senjatanya untuk menembak kaki Steve.

DUARR!

DUARR!

"Ahh.."

"Hyukkie!"

"Kejar.. Hae-ah.. Ahh.." Hyukkie semakin meringis saat darah keluar semakin banyak dari lengannya.

"Ta-Tapi"

"Lee Donghae!"

"Baiklah!" Donghae berlalu dengan cepat."Hyukjae terluka," ujarnya pada teman-temannya."Dua kali.." lirihnya sambil semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

.

Siwon nampak menggendong Zhoumi yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Kibum dibelakangnya."Hyukjae!" mereka berseru kaget saat melihat Hyukjae yang nampak dipapah oleh Shindong.

"Mana Donghae?"

"Maaf.. Aku hanya bisa menembak kakiknya.." ujaran putus asa Donghae.

Hyukjae tertegun,"Bisakah kalian melakukan laporan? Aku ingin pulang.." ujar Hyukjae dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku antar.." tawar Donghae.

"Tidak," Hyukjae berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan tangannya.

"Hyukjae.. Tanganmu!" Kibum berteriak mengingatkan. Terlambat.. Hyukjae sudah pergi.

"Bisa tolong berikan aku alamat rumah, Hyukjae?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Siwon dan Shindong bingung.

"Star city apartement, lantai 8 nomor 178. Jangan lupa gunakan antiseptic, Ikan!"

Donghae tersenyum,"Gomawo!" ujarnya sambil berlari menuju mobilnya.

Siwon dan Shindong terperangah,"Apa maksudnya, Kibummie?"

"Kalian tidak tahu?"

Siwon dan Shindong menggeleng,"Anhi,"

"Donghae menyukai, Hyukjae.."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah mengatur strategi untuk menyerang bersama beberapa agen pilihan kepala Kim."Kita bisa mulai semuanya besok."

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Nde, selamat beristirahat Han-ssi."

"Kami permisi, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat,"Nde, jumuseyo." Setelah memastikan semuanya selesai. Kyuhyun menelpon Kibum untuk memastikan keadaan Zhoumi.

"Noona."

'Zhoumi-ssi baik-baik saja, pergelangan tangannya terluka. Kau bisa tenang karena besok dia pasti sadar. Cepat temukan penjahat itu.'

"Terima kasih, noona."

Pliip.

"Sung.. Min.." ia melirih sambil menatap foto Sungmin yang menjadi walpaper handphonenya. Entah, ia benar-benar gelisah dan terus memikirkan Sungmin.. Apa Sungminnya itu baik-baik saja?

"Bunny~" bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

.

Donghae berdiri gugup didepan pintu apartement Hyukkie, ia menekan tombol bel apartement itu ragu.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Nuguseyo?"

Cklek,

"Hyujkae~"

"Donghae?!"

.

Hankyung memarkirkan mobilnya rapih didepan sebuah minilmalis. Ia menyiapkan senjatanya sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Memastikan semuanya telah rapih kemudian keluar dan mulai menyusup."Sungmin-ah. Maaf.."

Trakk,

.

To be continue

.

Jeosunghamnida.. FF ini makin aneh apalagi g lanjut-lanjut.. Mudah-mudahan satu chapter lagi end ya. Fi minta maaf banget buat keterlambatannya.. Sekali update pendek.

Oh ya.. Memang ff ini adaptasi dari Athena.. Fi lupa seharusnya cantumin remake tapi ini nggak. Maaf ya *bow* Mau lanjutin ff ini susah banget TT Sekali lagi mohon maaf *deep bow*

Makasih yg masih nagih ff ini :) Kl ada yg mau baca lagi syukur alhamdulilah.. Moga chap depan g lama ya. :D

Thank you~


End file.
